una revelacion inesperada
by kana hatake
Summary: que pasaria si naruto tuviera una familia oculta...? un tio que quiere destruir konoha? kakashi tiene un hijo...? en verdad escribi esto bien...? sugerencias pedradas y demas se admiten...YA ACTULIZE DISCULPEN LA ESPERA
1. Chapter 1

**Una revelacion inesperada**

**De Kana Hatake**

Era mucho decir que eso era cierto, por lo menos para el. Eso es lo que pensaba un decaído Sasuke Uchiha, al mirar que su compañero de batalla estaba decidido a irse de Konoha para siempre.

- se lo que piensas- dijo Naruto mirando al azabache que indeciso aun lo ayudaba a guardar sus cosas – pero… si tu supieras que alguien de tu familia vive (que no sea Itachi) ¿no irías corriendo con el para ser un poco feliz?

"jaque" pensó sasuke mirándolo pero la mismo tiempo asintiendo "estupida carta… por que tenia que abrirla leerla y lo peor de todo… decirle al dobe"

Flash back

_Sasuke llevaba corriendo desde hacia 3 horas buscando a Naruto, desde que encontró un regalo para el en la bodega del complejo Uchiha, no es que fuera raro encontrar algo asi desde que naruto lo habia convencido de regresar a konoha es solo que la fecha no correspondia a ese año… ni a ningun otro… era de 9años atrás…_

_-¡¡¡dobe!!!- grito sasuke al verlo con konohamaru jugar de nuevo a los ninjas_

_- ¡¡¡¡te he dicho que no me digas asi teme!- le grito naruto en contestación molesta al reinstaurado ninja de Konoha.._

_-¡ven acá dobe después terminas de jugar con el otro…!- sasuke no termino por que jalo a naruto hacia el complejo Uchiha de regreso._

"_algo va mal" pensó Naruto aterrado, a el nunca le gusto el complejo, le parecía el lugar mas frió para vivir, así que en cuanto volvieron a konoha había molestado a sasuke para que abandonara el complejo lo mas rápido posible, lo había logrado apenas ayer, sin embargo Sasuke quería sacar cosas de valor para el, para luego ir a vivir en un apartamento cerca del de naruto…_

_Sasuke lo llevo directamente a la bodega era fria y obscura lo hizo sentarse delante de cajas muy grandes ordenadas cuidadosamente _

_-pase lo que pase no te vayas a enojar- pidio sasuke con calma-yo tambien lo acabo de descubrir…_

_Sasuke llevo la luz de una lampara de aceite a la caja mas cercana a ellos y se notaba una direccion en el la tapa de la misma_

"para Naruto Uzumaki, con todo mi cariño por tu 4to. Cumpleaños que espero y estes feliz con la familia Uchiha, esperando poder visitarte pronto, tu tio Nain Namikaze"

_Naruto rompio la envoltura de la caja con fuerza mirando como salia de la caja ropa muy elegante juguetes y un oso de felpa…_

_-Fumo- murmuro naruto mirando el osito de felpa color café, era el juguete de moda entre todos los niños de 4 años en su epoca, naruto tomo el oso con fuerza mientras se soltaba a llorar_

_-no estoy solo sasuke!!! Tengo mas familia…!-Naruto miro a Sasuke esperanzado, y este asintio siguieron abriendo los regalos, uno tras uno Naruto enfurecia mas, nadie le hebia dicho la verdad eso era lo peor… Konoha era lo peor…_

Fin del flash back

-muy bien me voy-indico Naruto a sasuke saliendo de su apartamento, Sasuke lo detuvo

-esperate-pidio Sasuke-y si le preguntamos algo a kakashi? El debe saber algo…

-esta bien –acepto Naruto después de un momento de silencio-pero si no me dice nada me ire de Konoha por mis propios medios

"uff" suspiro Sasuke "ya es algo"

______________________________________________________________

Kakashi leia el libro de Jiraya una ves mas cuando sus alumnos lo encontraban después de una alocada carrera

-muy buenos dia..

-sensei usted…

-¡¡¡Mentiroso!!!

-¡callate dobe! Sensei…

-solo digo la verdad…

-¡Callate naruto!

-muy bien uno por uno…-pidio Kakashi alarmado

-¿quien es Nain Namikaze?- pregunto sasuke, Kakashi se desmayo-¡¡lo mate!!

Continuará…

Este es mi primer fic, debo agradecer la ayuda para subirlo asi ke esto es por ti Houzuki-pal… reviews please… no seran en vano

(si me vieras estoy arrodillada dandote las gracias…)


	2. VERDADES

**Una revelacion inesperada**

**De Kana Hatake**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de naruto no me pertenecen a mi,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes,a excepcion de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

**capitulo 2 verdades**

-¿quien es Nain Namikaze?- pregunto sasuke, kakashi se desmayo-¡¡lo mate!!

///////////////////////////

-Kakashi-sensei..--murmuraba Naruto ante un desmayado jounin que no reaccionaba desde hacia varios minutos- Sasuke…creo que si lo mataste..

-¡¡callate!!-oredeno sasuke mirando a lo lejos a Jiaraya venir hacia Naruto…

-que hace aquí sabio pervertido???- pregunto naruto tratando de disimular anre el sannin

-te he dicho miles de veces que…. Que le paso a Kakashi???

Sasuke trataba aun de reanimarlo, pero al ver la sannin se le ocurrio una idea

-disculpe sabio perver… jiraya-san …usted nos podria explicar quien es Nain Namikaze??

Jiraya no solo grito de susto sino que ademas golpeo a sasuke en la cabeza

-ese nombre es tabu… jamas hablen de el… el es mejor ninja que esta aldea ha tenido..pero… la aldea lo ha traicionado decir su nombre… es lo mismo a invocarlo…

Kakashi despertaba al fin y al ver la escena trato de escabullirse, el sannin lo tomo del cuello..

-tu has hablado de el cierto???

-por supuesto que no –respondio kakashi ofendido-ellos me preguntaron sobre el…

-aja!!!!-grito naruto-ustedes sabian de el… pero si ustedes no me dicen quien es.. yo …

Naruto se puso a gritar el nombre de su tio eso solo logro que varios jounins se acercaran deprisa con kunais en lo alto…

-donde esta??-preguntaba Asuma junto a Kurenai-acaso ataco a alguien…?

-no-respondio Kakashi-pero naruto se ha enterado de el…

-llevemoslo con la Gondaime ahora mismo…-sugirio Anko-de todas maneras, el haber dicho su nombre es como invocarlo…

-de eso no hay duda-dijo Ebisu llegando al lugar-es como si lo hubiese llamado su hermano…

-pero de que..-naruto fue jalado por el cuello de su camisa por kakashi mientras sasuke miraba la escena atonito…

-que esperas? Acaso no piensas venir?-pregunto Asuma mirandolo de reojo, sasuke salio corriendo detrás de ellos..

-como que se entero?!!-gritaba Tsunade a Jiraya mientras el anciano miraba con temor a la hokege. Naruto ni siquiera los miraba esta mas absorto en la foto del 4to hokage… miro el nombre debajo de la ilustración…

-minato…namikaze…

-Que?- grito tsunade viendo a Naruto sollozar con verdadero dolor, sasuke trataba por todos los medios de cubrir la foto del 4to pero solo logro hecerlo muy tarde cuando ya nada se podia hacer….

-lo siento naruto- dijo kakashi avergonzado-ya no hay por que ocultarlo…naruto se entero… nadie puede seguir mintiendo…

-naruto-empezo tsunade- como lo has notado por esa fotografia y el hecho de que ya es de tu conociemiento que Nain existe es mas que obvio que tu estas relacionado con el 4to de laguna forma y esa forma es que tu eres su unico hijo…

-toma esa!!!-murmuro sasuke para si mismo soltando la foto del 4to, naruto miro con rencor a todos los jounins…

-con que eso fue…-naruto saco un espejo que coloco frente de si, hablo con voz fuerte pero aun un poco rasposa por el llanto-…NAIN NAMIKAZE…YO NARUTO UZUMAKI…DESEO VERTE…!!!

Del espejo una neblina salio, kakashi grito de terror

"es el jutsu de aparicion de alma por espejo…no!!! Solo lo sabia mi sensei" penso kakashi aterrado una figura se materializo frente a ellos, su mirada azul, su cabello rubio y esa banda de ninja de konoha lo identificaban…cuando el humo se disperso un joven de la edad de kakashi tosia algo molesto por lo que había aspirado…

-bueno naruto…por que hasta ahorame has llamado..??-pregunto el jounin recien llegado pero se detuvo al ver las lagirmas del pequeño rubio, Nain lo abrazo de forma protectora y le hizo una pregunta a naruto…

-fugaku uchiha antes de morir te dijo mi mensaje?

-no-dijo naruto llorando-por que nunca viví con fugaku uchiha…

-por eso odio a konoha…-murmuro Nain lleno de rabia…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y BIEN? COMO VOY NO VA BIEN SI NO AVISENME PARA ACLARAR LO QUE SEA…POR CIERTO NARUTO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS A EXCEPCION (POR LO MENOS EN ESTE CHAPTER) DE NAIN…REVIWS PLEASE….**


	3. mi historia

**UNA REVELACION INESPERADA**

**DE KANA HATAKE**

_-fugaku uchiha antes de morir te dijo mi mensaje?_

_-no-dijo naruto llorando-por que nunca viví con fugaku uchiha…_

_-por eso odio a konoha…-murmuro Nain lleno de rabia…_

_***********************************************_

-por eso…-murmuro naruto sorprendido, kakashi miraba la escena con temor, si naruto conocia la verdad…todo era inevitable.

Sasuke estaba divertido al ver eso…kakashi estaba temblando y los demás ni que decir, pero le preoucupaba naruto de sobremanera, no estaba bien nada de lo que pasaba de hecho era menos que divertido.

Nain miro a sasuke con la boca fruncida, solto a naruto un momento y tomo a sasuke del cuello impactandolo contra la pared

-pero que…-murmuro naruto asombrado al ver la reacción de su único par¡ente vivo, algo definitivamente estaba mal, kakashi separo a Nain de Sasuke , pero lo único que logro fue recibir un golpe duro en el estomago.

-ahora diran toda la verdad-dijo nain calmado pero al mismo tiempo mirándolos furioso, shizune se acerco a nain

-Nain-hablo Shizune mirándolo con ternura- yo no se toda la historia, mucho menos Tsunade, por favor dinos tu parte de la historia y yo te contare lo que se…lo que yo se…

-muy bien Shizune….-murmuro Nain-tu ganas… yo primero lo dire y después ustedes…

Nain tomo una silla para sentarse y miro a todos con malestar, miro a Naruto estar inquieto y simplemente murmuro

-cunado tu madre me veía enojado ella simplemente me llamaba amargado solo asi aprendi a no estar mas enojado…

Naruto sonrio inocentemente, sasuke estaba aun cerca de la pared Naruto con una seña de su mano le indico acercarse a el, nain miro a kakashi que estaba aun sujetándose el estomago de momento se sintió algo mal

-kakashi…podiramos hablar en privado mas tarde..

-para que…

Por algo de tu…vida..

Nain se paso una mano por el rostro antes de suspirar y tomar aire

-todo empezó hace 12 años con 11 meses y 13 dias…

-lleva la cuenta exacta..-murmuro sasuke…

Flash back

_Un joven Nain namikaze miraba a su cuñada muerta en la cama del hospital donde seis horas antes había dado a luz a su sobrino Naruto, Nain suspiraba de dolor, aunque ahora se regañaba mentalmente por no ser mas fuerte ahora mas que nunca debía ser fuerte, su hermano el cuarto hokage ahora muerto por salvar a konoha, asi molesto triste débil miraba a un joven kakashi que solo lo apoyaba._

_-me ire de konoha con Naruto-afirmo Nain antes de que sarutobi los viese con preocupación_

_-eso dejalo asi-pidio sarutobi a Nain el chico aun temblaba ante el tercer hokage, seguía sangrando del pecho por una herida grave en el, pero aun asi no bajo la mirada.._

_-soy tan hábil como kakashi inclusive aun mas…pero no puce proteger a mi familia…eso no es estúpido???-se pregunto Nain mientras miraba a su sobrino recién llegado en brazos de fugaku uchiha… Nain sonrio al verlo idéntico a todos los Namikaze pero esa expresión era idéntica a la de Kushina…_

_-Nain no estes feliz-pidio fugaku –aun no sabemos su destino…_

_-que?!-gritaron kakashi y Nain al mismo tiempo…_

_-el consejo aun debe decidirdijo fugaku algo serio, Nain se paso una mano por el pelo.._

_-decidir?-dijo Nain riendo cruelmente-decidir mi abuelite en…_

_Nain cayo al suelo cerrando los ojos mientras una joven kunoichi lo atrapo a tiempo_

_-Nain!!!-grito la ninja de pelo negro y figura delgada_

_-Myobi no te desesperes, Nain esta bien solo esta..-empezo el tercer hokage cunado de repente con voa aguda hablo el anciano-alguein traiga una camilla rápido…Nain ha copapsado.._

Fin del flash back

-en ese momento-intervino kakashi-llevamos a Nain a un cuarto estaba enfermo…muy enfermo, además que gracias a las heridas recibidas se complico su estado y se volvió muy delicado…

-de que estaba enfermo? Pregunto Naruto en un momento rápido…

-de lo mismo que tu-informo tsunade a todos, kakashi miro a la hokage con tristeza, pero respondió

-cancer de la sangre..pero Naruto tu gracias al kyubi, no sufres nada de los males que se interponen en la enfermedad…

-Pero yo no tenia un kyubi en el cuerpo y mucho menos alguien tan hábil en medicina ninja como Tsunade, asi que… me obligaron a irme de konoha…

-por que???

-para tratar de curarme..-djio Nain algo iracundo pero sonreía feliz-curarme por ti…

**Continuara**

**Por ahora le dejo espero que les vaya gustando este capitulo tiene dedicatoria especial a:**

**Dark kurogane**

**Estrela polar y**

**SRTD1119**

**Por supuesto aun sigue dedicado a :Houzuki pal…**

**Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi (excepto Nain y myobi en este chapter)**

-


	4. REALIDADES

**Una revelación inesperada**

**De Kana Hatake**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

**Antes de empezar este capitulo deseo pedir una disculpa por el atraso, lo que sucede es que soy pobre y de familia numerosa (es decir voy a cibers) así que mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Capitulo 4 realidades**

_-…Me obligaron a irme de Konoha…_

_-¿¿¿por que???_

_-para tratar de curarme…-djio Nain algo iracundo pero sonreía feliz-curarme por ti…_

* * *

-¿por mi? Pregunto un Naruto lloroso al saber el motivo por el cual se alejaba su tío de él-¿por que?

-Enfermo, no podía cuidarte, necesitaba defenderte de todo y todos, la fuerza que yo no tenía pero podía adquirir con mi padre- dijo Nain algo triste al recordar esos momentos-mi padre, tu abuelo es una persona "especial" por decirlo de alguna manera no le agrada Konoha, ni un poco, de hecho nunca nos perdono que fuésemos ninjas al servicio de Konoha…

-¿eso tiene algún motivo de ser?-pregunto Asuma interviniendo

-Sí-respondió Nain- el perdio un gran amigo por Konoha…o por lo menos eso es lo que el dice

-¿quién era?-pregunto Kakashi

-Tú papá, según el mío era su gran amigo aunque yo no se nada-dijo Nain al ninja copia que se mostraba confuso-pero cuando me cure volví a Konoha, una vez aquí… Sarutobi me prohibio acercarme a Naruto por la unica razon de que el fue adoptado por los Uchiha…

-Un momento- intervino Sasuke –eso es falso. En ningún momento…

-¡shhh!-pidió Naruto al ver la mirada de Nain que era algo molesta

-Eso es obvio, pues como era posible que el jamás me hubiese contestado alguna carta que le envié, tan solo una de ellas digo… no es que sea muy buen escritor, pero no se vale que… me salí del tema.

Un momento de silencio siguió ante las palabras de Nain, Naruto jugueteaba con los pulgares de una manera parecida a la de Nain.

-¿El viejo sigue bien?- pregunto de repente Tsunade a Nain con una sonrisa

-Sí, mejor que nunca, aunque extraña las peleas…

-Claro, como siempre es un belicoso…

- En eso tienes razón Asuma- dijo Nain riendo, Sasuke tenia una mueca de confusión en su cara al que Naruto, asi que aprovechando el momento de relajación se atrevió a hablar

-¿Quién es el viejo?- pregunto Sasuke lo mas clamado posible como si no existiera

- Mi padre-contesto Nain como si nada, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco antes de acostarse en el suelo apretando con fuerza el espejo que aún tenía en la mano.

-Me gustaría que volvieran los viejos tiempos- añoro Kakashi en voz alta- aquellos en los que entrenábamos todos juntos, nunca nadie esperaba que fuésemos los únicos que…

-¿tuviésemos la facultad de meternos en más problemas?- pregunto Nain, Kakashi asintio con la cabeza- ya lo creo…

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, junto a una atmósfera de cordialidad, la situcion no podia ser más extraña: Kakashi mirando a todos sin decir nada, Jiraya mordiéndose los labios, Naruto recargado en Sasuke mientras el Uchiha hacía lo mismo.

-Esto no significa que perdone a Konoha por todos estos años- recalco Nain a los presentes, Naruto suspiro anres de levantarse y pararse justo delante de su tío, el adulto lo miro fijamente antes de levantarse igualmente de la silla.

Nain tenia la mirada más calida que la del cuarto, aunque fuesen hermanos de una complexión física parecida Naruto no supo que decir, espero un momento en el cual su tío abrió la boca pero la cerro de inmediato, en ese momento Naruto decidió hablar

-Todos estos años…me sentí solo y abandonado, al principio le eche la culpa a mis padres y después a mi mismo; todos me odiaban y yo no entendía el porque… era un niño, aún lo soy- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada- no desearía que por mi culpa tu… odiases a Konoha, aquí yo tengo lazos…

-Únicos e irrompibles, que si te desprendieras de ellos, perderías todo lo que significa tu ser, no lo soportarías y morirías de dolor y culpa ¿no es así?

-Si tío- respondió Naruto algo confundido por que Nain se había sorprendido hasta las lagrimas, el adulto joven sonrió con suficiencia

-Cuando Kushina me dijo que seria Tío me puse feliz, al fin podría conocer la sensación de tener a un hermanito pero mis sueños se destruyeron… por culpa de…todo esto-dijo Nain señalando el símbolo de la aldea- no soy quien para decirte que abandones lo que amas pero puedo ofrecerte mi hombro para llorar y mis brazos para sujetarte, darte calor y la fuerza que necesites… ese es mi camino ninja… también ese era el camino de tus padres.

Naruto abrazo a su tío con fuerza Sasuke sonrió con alegría junto a los demás, Nain jalo a Sasuke para que también lo abrazara, Kakashi se unió al abrazo poniendo un brazo en la espalda de Nain, viejas amistades se habían recuperado.

**CONTINUARA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC Y UNA DISCULPA (DE NUEVO) POR EL RETRASO ESPERO ADELANTAR MUCHAS COSAS MAS, LA PROXIMA VEZ LES TRAERE UNA SECCION LLAMADA BIOGRAFIAS, LES ENCANTARA **

**para gotihc hinata**

**See you!!!!!!!!**


	5. PLANES

**CAPITULO 5**

**PLANES**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sus peronajes principales tampoco, todo este universo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y estudio Pierrot.**

*************************************************************************

_Naruto abrazo a su tío con fuerza Sasuke sonrió con alegría junto a los demás, Nain jalo a Sasuke para que también lo abrazara, Kakashi se unió al abrazo poniendo un brazo en la espalda de Nain, viejas amistades se habían recuperado._

**************************************************************************

-Se me olvido decirte algo Kakashi….

-¿Qué Nain?- pregunto el jounin separándose del abrazo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, Naruto aun siguió pegado a Nain

-Encontré a Myobi…

-¡ah! ¡Que bien!- dijo Kakashi fingiendo felicidad

-Si la encontré hace como cuatro años t tres meses, cerca de la aldea oculta de las rocas, y… ¿adivina que?..-dijo Nain algo juguetón

-¿Qué?- siguió el juego Kakashi

-estaba embarazada…

-¿en serio?...

-¡Si! Y a que no adivinas de quien….

-Pues… la verdad...no

-¡de ti!

-¡¿Qué?!

-si, ya eres papa- dijo Nain dando pequeños saltos, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados no pudo notar la mirada furiosa del ninja copia, Shizune, Ebisu, Anko, Kureanai, Asuma, Sasuke y Naruto disimuladamente daban pasos hacia atrás para evitar la furia del ninja .

Nain abrió los ojos y soltó una risita de circunstancia, se rasco la nariz evitando ver de frente a Kakashi aun recordaba con dolor el día que pelearon por una cita, el no quería volver a sentir un "tehuacanazo" por algo que no era su culpa.

-Es un niño, se llama Sakumo Hatake, como tu padre y su abuelo- dijo Nain esta vez muy serio, saco una fotografía de su bolsa trasera del pantalón- se parece a ti…

**********************************************************************

En la entrada de la aldea, cuatro chicos entraban para realizar compras de emergencias, un chico de 21 años iba adelante de la comitiva discutía con una chica ubicada a su izquierda de unos 18 años que solo le rezongaba y ensañaba la lengua, la de la derecha miraba todo con curiosidad como un niño pequeño que no ha vuelto a casa en mucho tiempo, el mas joven de los cuatro contaría con aproximadamente con 13 años y era sencillamente hermosa.

-Recuerden la misión, no nos metamos a la boca del lobo por nada- murmuro la chica de la derecha a sus acompañantes

-¿Cómo nos llamamos aquí?- pregunto el joven de mayor edad mientras la chica que discutía a su lado la daba con su cabeza en el costado izquierdo

- Utilice nuestros nombres reales, después de todo, aquí aun no tenemos antecedentes- explico la chica de la derecha, la niña de 13 años miraba todo con admiración, así que la pequeña peleonera que golpeaba al mayor lo ignoro y tomo uno de sus hombros y la zarandeo

-oye "el/ella" camina rápido, no podemos perder el tiempo, la misión es solo entrar, averiguar cuantos ANBUS hay distribuidos y el trabajo de RAIZ…

-Lo se- contesto con una voz poco femenina- pero mi hermano no me deja entrar a la misión, pese a que soy un excelente gennin…

-Pero pareces mujer- índica el mayor sin mirarlo- en realidad eses como una mujer, además tal vez nosotros seamos unos excelentes jounin, pero eso no te da el derecho de tratar de pasarte de la línea…

-hermano- hablo la chica de la izquierda con seriedad- no nos pasara nada, nadie nos matara como a nuestros padres

-Eso es obvio- replico el mayor

-Además- agrego la chica que sostenia al "el/ella"- el Kyuubi ha sido contenido y los Uchiha eliminados, nuestros únicos enemigos han perecido.

Kakashi,Sasuke,Naruto y Nain iban a comer a Ichiraku, el ninja copia leía su libro de Icha-Icha, sin embargo no lo leía en realidad, lo que en verdad hacia era ver detenidamente la fotografía de su hijo, para ser un niño de cuatro años era la viva imagen de Kakashi, al parecer tenia el collar de Chakra que el ninja le hubiese regalado a su madre

"el dije de chakra…el que le regale a Myobi como prueba de mi amor" pensó muy triste Kakashi, Nain lo noto y empezó a retrasarse paara quedar al mismo paso de Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke platicaban con una sonrisa así que Nain decidió que era momento de escuchar un poco de la platica

-¿Quién lo diria Sasuke?- comento Naruto

-¿de que hablas?

-¡ahora tú y yo seremos familia!

-No entiendo…- comento Sasuke confundido, Naruto corrió un poco y se puso delante de Sasuke, extendió los brazos para exagerar su explicación

-¡sigue en pie mi oferta de vivir conmigo! ¡Además, ahora que mi tío llego, viviremos como una familia! Será como tener una familia nueva para ti…y para mi será la primera-Naruto quedo confundido por un momento, Sasuke miraba la escena algo dolido, era como si no tuviera clan pero la determinación de Naruto para hacerlo sentir en casa, aún después de sus errores era como si nada doliera…

-creo que tienes razón… dobe…

-¡no me llames así!- pidió Naruto bastante enojado, Nain sonrio como recordando buenos momentos

-dejen de pelear por algo que es verdad…lo de la familia-Aclaro al notar la mirada asesina de su sobrino- mejor sigan con su platica…jejeje…

-bueno quiero ramen con catsup-Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar su enojo

- yo quiero sopa de miso- explico Sasuke encogiendose de hombros, Nain sonrió mirando el escenario por delante, recordando a su hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no al gran hokage o ninja sino mas bien a su Hermano…

"gran día ¿no es así Minato-nichaan?"

**CONTINUARA…**

**LO CIERTO ES QUE AQUÍ NO ACABA EL CAPITULO ORIGINAL ES SOLO QUE YA ME CANSE DE ESCRIBIR POR HOY PERO VENDRAN MAS SITUACIONES INTERESANTES…. NO PIERDAN DE VISTA A NUSTROS 4 AMIGOS LADRONES… LES VA A SORPRENDER LA VERDAD.**

**DEDICADO A:**

**LOOKITA**

**JessyXfanXanime**

HOUZUKI-PAL

GOTIHC- HINATA Y

ROSSANA HE TOMADO EN CUENTA TUS CONSEJOS, GRACIAS.


	6. biografia 1

**BIOGRAFIAS (1)**

**Nain Namikaze**

Nació: 10 de enero

Tiene: 25 años

Cabello: rubio

Ojos: azules

Característica única: tiene una cicatriz grande en el pecho

Familia: Minato Namikaze (hermano)

Tsugiri Namikaze (padre)

Kushina Uzumaki (cuñada)

Naruto Uzumaki (sobrino)

Sayuri Uchiha (esposa)

Le gusta: el color naranja, el dulce de nuez y el sake

Le disgusta: Konoha, las inyecciones, las abejas y las coladeras abiertas

Habilidades:

*puede crear un torbellino en el agua sin emplear algún movimiento de manos

*puede dejar de respirar por una hora

*maneja la espada japonesa

*sabe la formula que empleo el cuarto hokage para encerrar al kyuubi

Curiosidades:

La de miedo el numero 7

Se considera el ninja mas despistado de konoha

Sus lagrimas son de color rojo, pero no es sangre, es ******

**Sayuri Uchiha**

Nació: 3 de abril

Tiene: 25 años

Cabello: negro

Ojos: negros

Característica única: tiene una cicatriz en la nuca con forma de estrella de 6 picos

Familia: clan Uchiha

Fugaku Uchiha (hermano)

Itachi Uchiha (sobrino)

Sasuke Uchiha (sobrino)

Nain Namikaze (esposo)

Naruto uzumaki (sobrino)

Sakumo Hatake (ahijado)

Le gusta: el sake, el chocolate, un día lluvioso y molestar a Nain

Le disgusta: un día soleado, las kunoichis que se acercan a Nain, el clan uchiha y que alguien más moleste a Nain

Habilidades:

*sharingan

*jutsus de niebla

*hacer gritar a Kurenai

Curiosidades:

Sobrevivió a la matanza del clan por que huyo del mismo para casarse con Nain

Se considera a si misma como "la mejor kunoichi de las uchiha"

Le da pavor el agua por un accidente relacionado a su pasado reciente (spoiler no autorizado) U.U

**Myobi Tsukino**

Nació: 23 de febrero

Tiene: 25 años

Cabello: castaño oscuro

Ojos: negros

Característica única: el chakra de Myobi explaya su poder en luna llena

Familia: Sakumo Hatake (hijo)

Kakashi Hatake (esposo) padre de Sakumo

Le gusta: el helado de vainilla, ver a su hijo feliz y no saber del mundo exterior hasta las 9:00 am del día siguiente

Le disgusta: las peleas, el fuego, ver a Sakumo triste y herido a Kakashi

Habilidades:

*manejo del chakra excelente aún mas que el de Tsunade

*hizo el examen chunnin junto a Kakashi

*puede detener su corazón y el flujo de su sangre

Curiosidades:

No le dijo a kakashi que sakumo había nacido por temor a su rechazo

Fue alumna de Kushina

Trata bien a Sakura por que le recuerda a Rin

Alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Obito Uchiha por eso decían que odiaba a Kakashi

Al principio era enemiga de Sayuri

**Sakumo Hatake**

Nació: 25 de diciembre

Tiene: 4 años

Cabello: gris

Ojos: negros

Característica única: sharingan en el ojo derecho

Familia: Kakashi Hatake (padre)

Myobi Tsukino (madre)

Nain Namikaze (padrino)

Sayuri Uchiha (madrina)

Le gusta: leer, jugar y escuchar historias acerca de su padre

Le disgusta: los rayos, el frio y las serpientes

Habilidades:

*un ojo con sharingan

*es experto en genjutsus

*calculo perfecto de distancias

Curiosidades:

Jamas supo del engaño que sostuvo su mama

Tiene algo de miedo hacia Sasuke

Considera al chocolate dentro de los 5 grupos alimenticios

Le gustaria ser alumno de Asuma Sarutobi

….

Esta sección será a destiempo mientras más avance la historia mas y nuevos personajes conocerán cada uno de ellos mas peligroso que el anterior…

Dedicado a: lookita, gracias por el review


	7. cap 6 encuentros

**Capitulo 6 encuentros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sus peronajes principales tampoco, todo este universo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y estudio Pierrot**

_Nain sonrió mirando el escenario por delante, recordando a su hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no al gran hokage o ninja sino mas bien a su Hermano…_

"_gran día ¿no es así Minato-nichaan?"_

* * *

Nain decidió regresar al lado de Kakashi y lo miro antes de hablar con cautela

-Kakashi- Nain lo llamo, el ninja copia dio un pequeño salto del susto que había recibido

-¿eh? ¡Ah perdón! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Piensa en ella ¿no es verdad?- pregunto Nain con una sonrisa mientras Kakashi asentía lentamente- no me lo creo… ¡se enamoraron!... todos apostamos a que te odiaría de por vida… pero te amo… te ama o eso es lo que dice Sayuri…

-¿Sayuri?- pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

-¡ah si!, se me habia olvidado comentarte de mi esposa, Sayuri Uchiha

-¿Uchiha?- respondio Kakashi alarmado-creo que tu no sabes que…

-"todos los Uchiha fueron aniquilados por Itachi Uchiha", si esa historia ya lo sé pero ella se escapo justo 2 días antes de la matanza del clan para casarse conmigo…- Nain suspiro antes de proseguir- no he conocido a nadie como ella… tampoco he amado a otra mujer así…

-Como yo tampoco he amado a alguien más que ha Myobi…- dijo Kakashi ligeramente avergonzado, caminando hacia el puesto de ramen.

Una chica de pelo largo color café y mirada penetrante miraba al ninja copia y a Nain

-¡Chiyo!- grito el joven que anteriormente fue llamado "el/ella"- ¡Kyo prometió que me llevarías a conocer la cremería de Konoha!

-¡tú y tu estupida obsesión por los quesos, Yuki!- se quejo la joven jalándole de la sudadera hacia un local grande que estaba a pocos metros de ahí-¡espero que valga la pena!

-Es que Akemi y Kyo fueron a vigilar la torre del Hokage- aclaro Auki- no es mi culpa ser tan raro… ustedes me criaron…

Chiyo lo soltó brevemente y se le quedo viendo feo antes de suspirar y emitir una ligera sonrisa

-creo que eso lo heredaste de papá… mamá te heredo lo de los quesos…

Yuki reía divertido ante la declaración de su hermana que solo devolvió la risa aunque un poco irónica, iban a ingresar al local cuando Chiyo se percato de que alguien los estaba mirando, volteo hacia atrás para descubrir que Shino los miraba con profundidad, el Aburame desvió su camino como retando a la chica a que lo siguiera…

-¿Me habrá escuchado?- pregunto Yuki

-Eso creo – murmuro la chica bajando la vista para seguir con la mirada al chico- Entra tranquilo, yo me encargo de ese niño…

-Claro, suerte- murmura Yuki antes de que su hermana desapareciera

* * *

Nain comía cerdo asado con ramen, observaba tranquilo el paisaje cuando, miro a sus acompañantes: Naruto comía ya su cuarto plato de ramen, Sasuke iba por el tercero y un Kakashi deprimido iba por el sexto plato y la tercera botella de sake, misma que compartía con Nain, el rubio se ensombreció de pronto al notar algo muy desagradable de su persona…

"¿porqué justo hoy, me ofrecí a pagar la cuenta?" pensó Nain muy triste "con esta familia mi pobreza será imposible de saldar…".

* * *

Ya en el atardecer Shino se dirigia hacia su casa cuando una shuriken salio de unos arboles justo hacía él, por supuesto Shino la detuvo con una kunai.

-¿Con eso pretendes detenerme?- pregunto el shinobi a su alrededor esperando a su atacante, Chiyo aprovecho la distracción del joven ninja para atacarlo, apareció justo en detrás de el y toco su espalda con chakara acumulado en ella, el golpe directo de chakra colapso al shinobi que cayo de bruces en el suelo.

-No, pero sabia que te distraería y eso me ayudaría a provocarte menos daño- contestaba Chiyo a su pregunta, volvió a concentrar chakra en su mano que se encendió de un color azul oscuro y lo aplico en la frente de Shino- espero y no tardes mucho en recuperarte pero si lo suficiente para dejarnos escapar a mi familia y a mi… me llamo Chiyo Hirano y seré la mejor ninja medico del mundo y claro yo soy "hige" no lo olvides… buenas noches…

La chica desaprecio del lugar al escuchar un ruido proveniente del camino…

-¡oye! ¡Shino!, Akamaru quiere que le digas un buen repelente para… ¡Shino!-Kiba lo habia encontrado inconciente en el camino.

* * *

Chiyo apareció enfrente de la cremería donde había dejado a su hermano comprando lo que quería

-¿acabaste con tus compras?- pregunto Chiyo sonriente a su hermano, el chico asintió feliz con la cabeza

-Vamos a la pension- indico el menor caminando con una gran bolsa de color negro entre sus brazos, pasaron frente a Ichiraku, donde Chiyo volteo a ver de reojo para saber si podrían comer ahí, observo como un chico de pelo azabache portaba en su sudadera de color azul el símbolo Uchiha, la chica apretó sus labios en un rictus silencioso de coraje, cuando miro de nuevo al frente noto a su hermano y amiga haberlos alcanzado

-Kyo,Akemi creo que tenemos problemas-indico Chiyo a los recién llegados, los 2 asintieron, cuando se dirigían a la pensión un rugido brutal se oyó entre ellos, era el estomago de Akemi

-¡¿QUË?! Yo si tengo que comer- se quejo la chica la sentir las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros

-Vayamos a comer- dijo Kyo dando la vuelta- ese restaurante Ichiraku huele genial…

-¡no!, ¡esperen un minuto!- pidió Chiyo en vano, los tres ya se dirigían a al lugar Yuki entusiasmado corrió hacia el establecimiento tropezando con Naruto, su bolsa cayo al suelo, que dejaron ver muchos quesos tirados en el suelo

-¡no!- grito Yuki con dramatismo, Naruto algo confundido se agacho para ayudarlo a recoger los quesos, Sasuke estaba parado detrás de ellos con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón mirando la escena, adentro Nain peleaba con Kakashi para poder llevarlo a su casa

-Disculpenlo- pidio Akemi- es que es algo torpe, "el/ella"…

-¡que no me llames asi Ake-baka!- pidio el joven muy molesto

-no lo llames así Akemi- ordeno Kyo a su amiga

- otro dobe por aquí- suspiro Sasuke

-disculpen a Sasuke es que no es muy sociable- pidio Nain sujetando a Kakashi lo mejor que podia

- no hay problema- respondio Chiyo, Sasuke decidió ayudar a Yuki

-lamento haberte molestado- "tal ves se merezca un cumplido" pensó algo absorto Sasuke- eres muy…. Linda….- solto no muy convencido Sasuke

Chiyo abrió los ojos muy divertida, Kyo se aguantaba la risa y Akemi no se aguanto y reía como loca sujetándose el estomago.

-¡soy hombre!- exclamo furioso Yuki, Sasuke abrio la boca sorprendido, Naruto miro a ambos sorprendidos antes de cerrarle la boca a Sasuke, Nain sonrió con un poco de bochorno

-Mejor nos retiramos, muy buenas noches…-dijo Nain rápidamente- necesito que me digan donde vive Kakashi, esta mas que ido por el sake…

- buenas noches- balbuceo Sasuke mientras Naruto se burlaba en silencio de su compañero.

-Si dices algo de esto a cualquiera te corto la lengua- amenazo Sauce al rubio que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿ellos son el problema?- pregunto Kyo con una sonrisa

-si..- acepto Chiyo

-creo que el disfraz de historiadores al servicio del señor feudal nos serviran de nuevo….- suspiro Kyo algo resignado…

* * *

Nain llevo a Kakashi hasta su cama donde lo tiro como un bulto innecesario, la borrachera no era buena para el ninja copia…

-¿te afecto en serio?- pregunto divertido el rubio a su durmiente colega- los hare volver ya lo veras…

Nain bajo de la habitación de Kakashi para encontrar a Sasuke y a Naruto dormidos, sonrio, hizo un clon de sombras y cargaron juntos a los dos gennin, dejaron una nota para Kakashi que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba y se fueron de ahí.

**CONTINUARA…**

**ACABE AL FIN, UF NO SABEN COMO ME COSTO TRANSCRIBIRLO… PERO BUENO A AVER QUE OPINAN… LOS LADROENS YA DIERON EL PRIMER GOLPE, VEAMOS QUE SUCEDE….**

**dedicado a LOOKITA**

**HOwLiNg- OUT **


	8. el reporte y el desayuno

**Una revelación inesperada**

**De Kana Hatake**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

**Antes de empezar este capitulo deseo pedir una disculpa por el atraso, primero me enferme de varicela por casi 2 semanas después no tuve tiempo por algo llamado examenes y después vacaciones sin luz electrica suficiente para que abriera un caber, (les he dicho que soy pobre y de familia numerosa?),,, pero bueno aquí estoy para dejar una parte de mi en esta historia ….**

**Capitulo 7 El reporte**

Tsunade llego a su oficina bastante cansada y molesta, el asunto de Nain le daba vueltas en la cabeza, que Naruto supiera la verdad solo hacia que más interrogantes saltaran a la vista de todos, el ataque hacia Shino… eso no tenia sentido, ningún sentido, ¿quien atacaría a Shino y para que?, Shizune interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le entrego varios papeles

-Ahora no Shizune- pidió Tsunade mirando el reporte medico que ella misma había elaborado para Shino- aún no reacciona, fue una verdadera suerte que Kiba lo encontrara, solo así pudimos ayudarlo a tiempo , el daño no es muy extendido y eso me sorprende, pareciera como si el chakra fuera inyectado a través de una aguja, su atacante es casi perfecto.

* * *

-¡achu!- estornudo Chiyo al salir por el balcón de su habitación- alguien hablo de mi

-Aquí nadie nos conoce- Dijo Kyo desde el baño donde se vestía para salir de nuevo- no te fijes mucho en esos detalles y mejor concéntrate en lo que debes…

Akemi hacia gesticulaciones en silencio burlándose de el mayor que estaba encerrado en el baño, después cuando se canso de hacerlo, leía unos reportes de calificaciones de los gennin de Konoha, tenia una venda en la mano izquierda y la alzaba para evitar el dolor que sentía por momentos.

-Uzumaki Naruto- murmuro Akemi antes de recostarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos-¡AHHHH!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- grito Kyo saliendo del baño sin la camisa, Akemi hizo una mueca de asco

-Vístete pareces cerdo en dos patas… perdón ya lo eres- se burló la chica, el mayor solo le aventó una pantufla a la cabeza y se regreso al baño

-En serio ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Chiyo a su amiga

- solo es una araña… ya sabes le tengo pavor…- contesto la chica riendo, escondiendo el archivo de Naruto debajo de la mesa "tal vez no parezca nada… pero se que en el futuro me lo vas a agradecer" pensaba Akemi, el siguiente archivo era de Sasuke, pero Akemi suspiro…

-Chiyo, encontré al Uchiha…

* * *

Sasuke despertaba muy cómodo en una cama suave y caliente, se encogió un poco más en la misma para tratar de dormir más tiempo, pero un familiar olor a hotcakes, lo incito s despertar, con pereza, se quito las cobijas y tallo sus ojos, estaba en casa de Naruto dormido en la cama que habían pasado 4 días atrás para que el pudiera dormir en lo que su apartamento estaba listo, se levanto de un salto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el familiar aroma que le agradaba, antes de entrar al lugar se detuvo en seco, lo que el recordaba era que estaban en casa de Kakashi así que ese lugar, debía de ser una trampa.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, no es una trampa, se quedaron dormidos mientras dejaba a Kakashi en su cama eso es todo- aclaro Nain al ver a Sasuke tratando de romper la ilusión en la que creía estar atrapado, Naruto se rió fuertemente después de que Sasuke tomo asiento donde le guardaban un lugar, se dispusieron a platicar un momento, de cosas vagas y sin ninguna importancia, después de un rato Nain hablo cuando los vio ya más relajados

-Ya que los veo más tranquilos debo decirles algo de suma importancia…

-Dinos lo que sea, pero que sea rápido- dijo Naruto poniéndole atención, dejando de lado su desayuno

-Nos iremos de Konoha en una semana, Sasuke ahora debo confesarte que estoy casada con una Uchiha…

-¡cof! ¡cof!- el chico se atraganto con el vaso de leche que bebía, ahora Naruto lo golpeaba en la espalda para que respirara

- Se llama Sayuri- prosiguió Nain algo cauteloso, Naruto le quito el vaso de leche a Sasuke para que no bebiera más

-Sayuri es mi tía, hermana de mi padre- murmuro Sasuke sorprendido- no soy el ultimo Uchiha después de todo

-Claro que no- aseguro Nain- sobrevivió por que escapo conmigo para casarnos…

-¡que bueno que vive!- celebro Sasuke feliz de estar ahí, de no haberse ido y saber todo eso en ese momento

Naruto sonrió feliz pero de repente se puso pálido y quedo pensativo ¿irse de konoha?

-¡Idiota!- gritaba Sasuke-¡respira!...- Naruto había dejado de respirar por algunos minutos, Nain tenía en la mano y le arrojo en la cara para que reaccionara.

-gracias- murmuro Naruto- ¡¿IRNOS?!

- ya sabia que lo tomarías así pero solo será un tiempo corto, muy breve para que Sayuri no me mate… verán discutimos un poco y me corrió de la casa, decidí ir a pasear y fue cuando me llamaste y aquí estoy…

-¿desde cuando te corrió?- pregunto Sasuke divertido, Nain se puso una mano en el mentón

-Hace cuatro días…solo iré a decirle todo y volveremos a Konoha… además mi padre al no verme se preguntara muchas cosas y Sayuri odia que le pregunten…, no quieren que su tío favorito vaya el hospital ¿verdad?- concluyo Nain haciendo que ambos chicos se rieran con fuerza, inclusive Sasuke que era más frió que el hielo, reía…

Nain cambio súbitamente de actitud, su sonrisa fue cambiada por una mueca y sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa, las coloco sobre su estomago, se levanto rápidamente y se fue al baño, donde vomito fuertemente

-No debí comer tan rápido… hacía tiempo que no comía tanto- murmuraba Nain, Sasuke y Naruto escuchaban detrás de la puerta, se miraron preocupados.

-Necesita ver a Tsunade… en serio necesita verla- dijo Naruto alicaído haciendo que Sasuke se deprimiera un poco, Nain salio del baño radiante y con una sonrisa mal disimulada, que borro al ver el rostro de sus sobrinos.

-Estoy bien ya lo verán, no pasa nada…-murmuro no muy convencido Nain a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

Tsunade había citado en su oficina a Kakashi, el ninja había llegado tarde y parecía más muerto que vivo, la sannin lo miraba con extrañeza y suspiro.

-Muy bien no haré preguntas- resolvió Tsunade al final- pero te necesito lucido para esta misión…

- Dígame- pidió kakis sosteniéndose la cabeza

-Shino Aburame fue atacado en la noche por un desconocido, el ataque ha desencadenado las teorías más absurdas, pero un señor que trabaja en el bar asegura haber visto a una chica moverse tan rápido como un jounin, pero no vestía como tal, averigua quien es, que quiere y como podemos contenerla en caso de que sea peligrosa- explico Tsunade al jounin que parecía estar más despierto.

-¿Qué hay de Shino?- pregunto Kakashi

-Aún no reacciona, no creo que pueda hacerlo reaccionar sin saber como fue el ataque, no tengo la virtud de adivinar todos los males de mis pacientes- dijo Tsunade seria.

**Continuara….**

**Al fin después de casi un mes ya actualice, espero hacerlo muy pronto de nuevo… una duda…necesito un nuevo nombre para un personaje muy crucial que les hara la vida de cuadritos a Sakura y ****, (secreto), ¿me ayudan?**

**Para Houzuki-pal y Lookita, gracias por seguirme…**


	9. Revisión

**Capitulo 8 revisión**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sus personajes principales tampoco, todo este universo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y estudio Pierrot**

_-Shino Aburame fue atacado en la noche por un desconocido… pero un señor que trabaja en el bar asegura haber visto a una chica moverse tan rápido como un jounin, pero no vestía como tal, _

_-¿Qué hay de Shino?- pregunto Kakashi_

_-Aún no reacciona, no creo que pueda hacerlo reaccionar sin saber como fue el ataque, no tengo la virtud de adivinar todos los males de mis pacientes- dijo Tsunade seria._

* * *

Kakashi quedo callado ante la Hokage que miraba como con lupa al ninja copia, enfilo una ceja y pregunto mordaz….

-Te preocupo lo de tu hijo…¿no es así?...

-Si- acepto el ninja- no se que páso con eso… yo no tenía la mas remota idea de eso…

-Lo sé- dijo Tsunade no muy segura de lo que decía pero tratando de comprender al ninja, justo en ese momento llegaron Nain con Naruto y Sasuke

-Se nos hizo tarde, mis más sinceras…

-No te creo Nain , tú no eres de disculpas- dijo Tsunade divertida

- No era una disculpa, era una recordatoria de tu proge…

-¿Para qué nos quería?- pregunto rápidamente Sasuke interrumpiendo a Nain, evitando así que metiera la pata hasta el fondo, Tsunade sonrio como diciendo "definitivamente, aquí yo mando"

-Nain se que has dicho hasta el cansancio que no quieres ayudar a Konoha, pero necesito que tu padre nos ayude..

-Si se trata de ti estoy seguro que aceptara, siempre ha dicho cosas bonitas de ti…

-¿en serio?- pregunto contenta Tsunade

-Por supuesto, dice que tu carácter fue mejorando con el tiempo, y que pese a toso sus pronósticos, no te quedaste como una tabla de planchar…

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se quedaron con la quijada desencajada, muy abierta mientras Nain reía en voz alta, Tsunade apretaba sus puños para no golpearlo, no necesitaba más problemas en el lugar, Nain era conocido por sus excelentes genjutsus, de ahí que muchos ninjas le tuviesen pavor, en venganza de lo que habían hecho con Naruto, al separarlo de él, había torturado a varios ninjas de la aldea con las ilusiones…

-Además- prosiguió Nain- mi padre dice que esta aldea fue la responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo…

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Kakashi curioso, las historias del pasado parecían animarle

- Tu padre Kakashi- respondió Nain alicaído, de un momento a otro ambos ninjas cayeron al suelo deprimidos con una gran nube de tormenta en sus cabezas…

-No mencionar el pasado frente a ellos- murmuro Sasuke a Naruto que asintió con la cabeza, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Shizune detrás de ella.

-Tsunade-sama, ha llegado alguien a verla…

-¿Quién es Shizune?- pregunto la Hokage, la chica se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un joven, que conocemos (nosotros) como Kyo.

-¡el hermano de "él/ella"!- exclamo Naruto riéndose, Kyo bajo el su cabeza, avergonzado, y Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de frustación.

-¿"él/ella"?- pregunto Kakashi, Naruto iba a responder cuando un puño de Sasuke aterrizo en su cabeza

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo!- ordeno el chico de pelo azabache

-¡AUHHHHH!, ¡me dolió Sasuke-teme!- dijo Naruto adolorido, Kyo alzo la cabza confundido pero puso una sonrisa de circunstancias

-Me llamo Kyo Hirano, soy un historiador al servicio del señor feudadl de la tierra del fuego, mi hermana Chiyo y mi HERMANO Yuki , junto a mi colega Akemi me acompañan…- explicaba Kyo mirando las reacciones de Sasuke y Naruto que iban de la atención a la vergüenza y al enojo…

- No puedo permitir que…- empezaba Tsunade pero Kyo la interrumpió, parecía experto en molestar a las autoridades.

-El seño feudal me dio su permiso…

-Esta bien-acepto Tsunade, parecia molesta pero al mismo tiempo pensativa, Kyo se despidio con una seña de mano y salio del lugar, Tsunade espero a que no se oyeran más pasos cerca del lugar para hablar.

-Sasuke, quiero que lo sigas y no le pierdas de vista bajo ningún motivo- ordeno Tsunade, Sasuke miro a Nain que asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo hare, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- dijo el Uchiha orgulloso

-A si… ¿Cómo Que?- pregunto Tsunade, Naruto alzo la mano.

-Es que no quiere toperse con "él/ella"- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke lo empujo, Naruto se molesto y Empezó el pleito, Kakashi intento separarlos jalando a Naruto, Nain se molesto por la acción y empujo a kakis, la oficina del Hokage era un campo de batalla, Tsunade al principio se divirtió con lo visto pero una vez que se habia hartado, tomo su silla y la arrojo hacía los que peleaban, pero…

-¡PECHO A TIERRA!- grito Kakashi al notar el objeto volar hacía ellos, una chica pelirrosa abría la puerta de la oficina del Hokage en ese momento...

-Buenos…-Sakura Haruno quedo en el suelo tendida, tras el impacto de esa silla O.o

-¡Sakura!- grito Naruto bastante angustiado, levantándose en dirección hacía ella, Sasuke le siguió.

-¡la mato!- exclamo Sasuke mirando acusadoramente a la Hokage, Tsunade se enojo y grito otra vez en ese día.

-¡par de idiotas!, no esta muerta-

* * *

-Tardaste- dijo Akemi molesta mirando el cielo, Kyo le arrojo unas llaves que tenía en la mano- Y esto que…

- Son de la oficina del Hokage las robe a su asistente sin que se diera cuenta…

-Eres perverso- murmuro Akemi- eso me agrada…

* * *

Con Sakura un poco mejo, Tsunade se dispuso a revisar a Nain, en el hospital, estaba acompañada de Shizune, Nain contaba ovejas para no desesperarse, esa actitud juguetona era característica la parecer en toda la familia de Naruto, pero un ruido proveniente de afuera, los alarmo…

**Continuara**

**Doble capitulo en esta semana, por el atraso, conocen a mis ladrones, no?**

**Gracias a Lookita, y Angelrey, gracias por seguirme, y manden mas nombres, ya recibi algunos y me gustaron , pero acepto mas…**

**Howling-out**


	10. capitulo 9 reencuentro y

**Capitulo 9 reencuentro y robo**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sus personajes principales tampoco, todo este universo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y estudio Pierrot**

_Con Sakura un poco mejor, Tsunade se dispuso a revisar a Nain, en el hospital, estaba acompañada de Shizune, Nain contaba ovejas para no desesperarse, esa actitud juguetona era característica al parecer en toda la familia de Naruto, pero un ruido proveniente de afuera, los alarmo…_

-¡déjenme pasar!- exigía una mujer desde varios metros atrás, Kakashi sudo la gota gorda al ver que ni los médicos ni las enfermeras podían detenerla, además de observar que no venia sola sino acompañada por una mujer que compartía mas o menos su edad y por lo visto la maltrataba, pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que un pequeño bulto de pelo blanco que abrazo a Kakashi por las piernas y grito a todo pulmón:

-¡PAPÁ!....

* * *

Dos pequeños fisgones entraban de puntitas en la oficina de Tsunade, miraban recelosos el ambiente que surgía a su alrededor se miraban como avergonzados por lo que iban a hacer así que trataban de no hacer ruido…

-¿crees que Shizune se de cuenta pronto?- pregunto Kyo a su joven acompañante- Akemi responde…

-Es que yo no sabia que el cuarto hokage fuera tan parecido a Naruto… bueno si sabia que era su papa y todo eso pero de ahí que fuera una copia al carbón de él es otra cosa….- contesto la chica mirando el retrato del anterior hokage caído- pero supongo que si pero para eso nos daremos prisa Chiyo nos aseguro que nos daría un breve tiempo de distracción… no mas de ¡5 minutos!...

- de prisa entonces por que nada nos parecerá justo en unas horas…

-en serio crees que esto cause una guerra… digo… es que hemos robado tanto y por tanto tiempo y nunca habíamos ocasionado tanto…- empezó Akemi cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, era un conserje

-¿Qué hace aquí Shizune?- pregunto el hombre algo sorprendido, Akemi apenas había logrado transformarse en la ayudante de la hokage.

-Tuve que regresar por unos papeles para Tsunade-sama, no es nada raro o ¿sí?- contesto Akemi tratando de parecer a Shizune, Kyo estaba pegado al techo y parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, pero el hombre solo sonrió y se dio la media vuelta.

-La veo después Shizune-san- dijo el hombre saliendo con su escoba y su cubeta, Akemi respiro hondo, Kyo bajo del techo…

-De prisa que fue una suerte que pudieras hacer tan rápido una transformación, Mi hermana nos matara si sabe lo que ocurrió- Ordeno Kyo molesto mientras Akemi volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

Kakashi abrazo al pequeño que se había aferrado a sus piernas y sonreía muy feliz… después de la noticia de Nain, el saber que por fin lo conocía era muy emocionante, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron estupefactos por la reacción de su sensei, la mujer que gritaba entro directamente a ver a Nain, no lo veía con buenos ojos y el hombre solo temblaba ante la mirada de la mujer…

-Dijiste que volverías de inmediato- empezó la mujer

-Solo han pasado dos días… además tu me corriste de la casa…- se justifico Nain- Mi amor ya no te enojes…

Sayuri tomo la jeringa con la cual iban a realizar la punción lumbar y tenia intenciones de clavársela en la zona mas sensible del cuerpo de Nain cuando Tsunade y Shizune la detuvieron entre ambas…

-¡corre por tu vida!- grito Shizune a Nain que no necesito escuchar dos veces la orden para salir del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, al salir se resbalo un poco y quedo enfrente de Sakumo y Kakashi

-Hola padrino- saludo Sakumo aún sumido en su felicidad por estar con Kakashi, Nain sonrió al ninja copia que asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "gracias", Nain volvió a la realidad cuando Naruto le dio un empujón haciéndolo voltear y notar que Sayuri golpeaba en el rostro a Shizune, Nain pondero sus posibilidades: 1) ser asesinado por Sayuri y 2) saltar por una ventana y autosuicidarse (N/A: no aguante las ganas de escribir eso) así que usando su sentido común, decidió lo que mas le beneficiaria: se aventó por la ventana, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión…

* * *

Chiyo jugaba con sus pulgares en una solitaria calle cerca de la torre del hokage miraba constantemente a su hermano menor que ahora miraba la manera de capturar a una rata

-¡estas más loco que aquella vez que intentaste hacer un queso de conejo!-grito Chiyo a Yuki el chico se justifico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si bien era cierto que no era bueno provocar a su hermana tampoco no era malo que de vez en cuando se enojara un poquito, así que sonrío ignorando a su hermana para que ella se relajara, que solo se conformó con tratar de evitar su mirada y es que a no mas tardar de 15 minutos tendría que crear una distracción si es que por una situación no se complicaba todo.

-Solo me falta que lleguen los ANBUs aquí- suspiro Chiyo cuando noto la llegada de varios ANBUs que parecian querer esperar a Tsunade para entregar reportes de misiones

"Me lleva la que… tendré que ejecutar la distracción ahora" pensó Chiyo realmente molesta su hermano noto su reacción y obedeció la seña que le hizo con la cabeza la batalla seria dura pero no seria innecesaria si de esa manera podía ayudar a su causa….

**Continuara…**

**Dedicado a Lookita y a todos aquellos que sin dejarme review o apuntarse la han leído… disculpas por el retraso fue sin intención….**

**Howling-out**


	11. enfrentamiento

**Capitulo 10 enfrentamientos**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Solo me falta que lleguen los ANBUs aquí- suspiro Chiyo cuando noto la llegada de varios ANBUs que parecian querer esperar a Tsunade para entregar reportes de misiones_

"_Me lleva la que… tendré que ejecutar la distracción ahora" pensó Chiyo realmente molesta su hermano noto su reacción y obedeció la seña que le hizo con la cabeza la batalla seria dura pero no seria innecesaria si de esa manera podía ayudar a su causa…._

* * *

Después del salto de Nain para huir por su vida todo el lugar se quedo en silencio cortado por una pequeña voz infantil que exclamo lo que los adultos se negaban a decir para conservar la compostura…

-¡que costalazo!- dijo Sakumo mientras se removía en los brazos de Kakashi y miraba a la acompañante de Sayuri que era nada mas y nadie menos que su mamá es decir la Kunoichi Myobi Tsukino, que por temor a Kakashi no se acercaba más de un metro de distancia y es que Kakashi con la mirada advertía que si lo hacia probablemente dejaría a Sakumo huérfano de madre.

Los minutos pasaban y el silencio cada vez era mas incomodo Sasuke miraba alternativamente a Kakashi y a Myobi, Sakura estaba anonadada y Naruto solo sonreía zorrunamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que se metía en problemas pero esa cara cambio al ver a Sayuri salir de la sala de revisión y entonces recordó algo que era muy importante…

-¡MI TIOOO!- grito Naruto corriendo hacia las escaleras seguido por Sasuke y Sakura que estaba sorprendida por lo que habia dicho el rubio…

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto Sakura a Sasuke-¿de que tío habla Naruto?, ¿Desde cuando el tiene un Tío?...

-desde ayer Sakura, pero es una historia muy larga así que por favor solo sigue corriendo…- pidió molesto Sasuke a su amiga que quedo ligeramente ofendida, Naruto cayo de bruces cuando intento saltar las escaleras, pero señalo con se dedo la salida cosa que Sasuke entendio y lo salto para llegar hasta Nain, que estaba en el jardín recostado mirando el cielo, al notar la presencia de Sasuke sonrió y señalo al cielo…

-El color del cielo es el mismo que el de los ojos de mi mamá, es decir que compartimos el mismo color de ojos, pero eso es una novedad, ya que los Namikaze por excelencia teníamos los ojos color verde justo como padre y su padre y su padre y así sucesivamente…por varias generaciones pérdidas y….-comenzó Nain que pronto se percato de que Naruto no estaba con ellos- ¿Y Naruto?

-En seguida viene tuvo un pequeño incidente….- explico Sasuke señalando las escaleras de la cual venia a rastras un muy magullado Naruto.

-¡Estoy Bien!- gritaba Naruto algo ido por el golpe Sakura lo ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras Nain se estiraba con pereza

-Los golpes nos afectan esa es toda la verdad…-Comento Nain :-3

* * *

Chiyo paso al lado de los ANBUs que esperaban a la Hokage miraba cuantos eran y como podía atacarlos, lo cierto es que ya para ese momento era muy difícil determinar cual seria su reacción, ya que con Nain merodeando por ahí era muy difícil determinar si era un ataque real o un simple genjutsu… Chiyo pasó varias veces por la zona con actitud sospechosa para que le prestaran atención a ella y no a la oficina. Pero parecían hipnotizados por el dichoso edificio, entonces sintió una kunai ir directo hacia ella, era una trampa…

-¡Maldición!- grito Chiyo al esquivarla justo a tiempo, se había dado un lujo no permitido a los grandes ladrones caninos: El lujo de perder tiempo, ese lujo se quedo prohibido para ellos el día que casi muere Tenshi su jefe en uno de sus descuidos, ese lujo ya no existia.

Chiyo solo pudo silbar agudamente avisando a sus amigos adentro que había problemas afuera y que fueran cautelosos, Kyo se tenso al escuchar el silbido y tomo una de sus Kunais con fuerza.

-¡grabate esa información deprisa que la necesitamos ahora!- grito Kyo atacando a un ANBU con mascara de perro clavando la kunai en su espalda en un punto no vital, Chiyo pateaba en el rostro a los shinobis que la atacaban, pronto Akemi se unio a la batalla temiendo que esos dos no pudieran asestar el golpe de gracia si era necesario y es que como ellos no eran asesinos y ella… pues ya tenia historia en su conciencia.

* * *

Nain se levanto para poder ver a Naruto bien y al notar a Sakura la miro con curiosidad, era muy parecida a Rin, tal vez por eso Kakashi era muy renuente respecto al tema de Rin aunque pensandolo bien… esos tres eran una copia del equipo de su hermano: Naruto era Obito, Sasuke era Kakashi (aunque mas sociable) y la extraña chica pelirrosa con ojos verdes y una gran frente era Rin, de eso noa cabia duda alguna.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Nain a Sakura

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy compañera de equipo de Naruto y Sasuke, los tres juntos integramos el equipo 7…

-¡AHHHHHHH!- grito Nain retrocediendo uno pasos aunque después se calmo por completo sosteniéndose la cabeza avergonzado- disculpen es algo…

-Normal, Nain absolutamente normal- aclaro su esposa ahora relajada lo miraba con el sharingan encendido eso hizo que Naruto retrocediera un paso asustado

-Ya no me quieres matar-dijo Nain sonriendo mientras su esposa se ponía una mano en la frente evitando que su coraje pudiera matar a Nain

-Sasuke, te presento a Sayuri Uchiha, mi esposa- Murmuro Nain suavemente, Sasuke no supo que hacer miro a Naruto que solo se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto con su cabeza de que se acercara a ella pero en la torre del hokage una feroz batalla comenzaba y el ganador lo tendría todo…

**Continuara: dedicado a Lookita, y a todos los que han leído el fic….**

**Howling-out**


	12. batalla y pretextos

**Capitulo 11 batalla y pretextos**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

-_Sasuke, te presento a Sayuri Uchiha, mi esposa- Murmuro Nain suavemente, Sasuke no supo que hacer miro a Naruto que solo se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto con su cabeza de que se acercara a ella pero en la torre del hokage una feroz batalla comenzaba y el ganador lo tendría todo…_

* * *

Kyo tomo a su hermana por el cuello y la empujo hacia un edificio, Akemi solo siguió el combate, sola porque era hora de que esos dos lograran escapar no es que fuera cosas del otro mundo escapar como siempre pero ese lugar en especifico a los dos ladrones le hacia hervir la sangre, como si lo odiaran pero al mismo tiempo quisieran pasar todo el tiempo en el mismo, así que sin permiso Akemi tomo una kunai de Kyo y la clavo en el ojo de uno de los ANBUs, esa era una señal inequívoca para los hermanos de que ella estaba harta de juegos y de que estaba fuera de control.

-Hora de lárganos- mascullo Chiyo asustada, mientras Akemi se aventaba contra varios ANBUs de golpe y parecía querer estar dispuesta para destrozarlos, antes de irse Kyo le aventó una medalla que significaba que la dejaban sola, Akemi la tomo y le sonrió con ironía. ¿Ella sola?.... Solo en la muerte.

* * *

Sasuke asustado avanzo unos pasos vacilantes de manera que era difícil decir si realmente estaba contento por verla o decepcionado, Naruto se acerco a Sakura que miraba la escena confundida, así que obedeciendo a Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Nain aguantaba la respiración que lo mantenía inquieto.

-Tú eres…- comenzó Sasuke aunque no pudo terminar debido a que Sayuri lo había tomado por el cuello abrazándolo y gritando

-¡SASUKE!, ¡ESTAS BIEN!, ¡ESTAS VIVO!- Sasuke pego su rostro al pecho de su tía que estaba ligeramente avergonzada por su reacción, Nain trato de romper el silencio con un comentario…

-¿Pueden respirar sin jalar aire?- pregunto el mayor de los rubios presentes, Sasuke se separo de golpe de su tía para mirar a su tío que intentaba hacerlo pero cayo al suelo algo noqueado, así que Naruto se dirigía a levantarlo cuando una sombra llego antes que él para ayudarlo y era nada menos que su, nueva, tía Sayuri

-¡ANIMAL!, ¡serás una bestia!, pero no se porque me case contigo, ya me lo decía tu padre que me iba a arrepentir…-Empezó a mascullar Sayuri mientras Sakura y Naruto veían la escena completamente extrañados, Sasuke después de un rato de observar la escena no pudo reprimir su risa y una fuerte y alegre risa salio de su boca causando que Sakura y Naruto se rieran con él, Nain al ver su objetivo cumplido empezó a defenderse de Sayuri lo que culmino con un "correle porque te matan".

-¡PERDOOOOOON!- suplicaba Nain a su esposa, mientras Sasuke los seguía después de haber encogido los hombros frente a sus amigos que determinaron hacer lo mismo divertidos, como no lo habían estado en varios días.

* * *

Kakashi dentro aún del hospital con su hijo en brazos, miraba a quien fuera su novia y ahora madre de su hijo con frialdad, con ira fría, pero al mismo tiempo con unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba.

-Oye papá…- hablo Sakumo dentro de su abrazo con un tono que parecía despertar de un sueño.

-Si bebe…-contesto el ninja copia haciendo que Sakumo soltara una risita ahogada y se sonrojara.

-Pensé que mamá me llamaba en las cartas bebe porque quería que se viera mas cariñosa pero ahora veo que tu lo hacías así… me gusta mucho ser llamado de esa manera…-explico Sakumo antes de soltar una nueva risa ahogada, mientras Kakashi miraba a Myobi con ganas de matarla y esta evitaba ver a los ojos a Kakashi para no sentirse totalmente asesinada…

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?- pregunto Kakashi a su hijo que se desperezo un poco

-¿Podemos Mamá y yo quedarnos en tu casa?, quisiera saber que se siente dormir con tus padres por primera vez….

-Claro que sí, todo lo mío es tuyo y viceversa…-Contesto Kakashi a su hijo que solo lo abrazo con mas fuerza, la tierna escena se vio interrumpida cuando Nain entro al lugar siendo tirado de una oreja por Sayuri mientras Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura trataban de que lo soltara, Sakumo hizo un ademán de bajarse y su padre lo obedeció complaciendo su deseo, Sakumo corrió hasta su padrino que sonrió para sustituir su gesto por uno de dolor al ser jalado mas fuerte por Sayuri para que lo revisaran.

Kakashi aprovecho la distracción de Myobi que veía a su hijo correr hacia Naruto gritándole que era muy lindo, haciendo que el rubio quedara ligeramente abochornado, y la sujeto por la cintura mientras dejo su boca a la altura de su oído.

-¿Cómo que yo lo llamo bebe, en todas mis cartas?- pregunto Kakashi mientras la kunoichi agarraba la mano de Kakashi en un vano intento de defenderse, a veces era muy difícil tratar de evitar que su antiguo novio no descubriese sus manías, en especial si se trataba de aquellas que tenían que ver con sus temores

-Una vez platicamos acerca de tus hijos, me dijiste que así los llamarías cuando fueran pequeños, justo como lo hacía tu papá- contesto muy segura de si misma Myobi, pero Kakashi le beso la frente por encima de la mascara, Sakumo los estaba viendo, así que tenía que disimular.

-Ya arreglaremos esto tu yo, justo cuando Sakumo duerma…

**Continuara**

**Lamento dejarlo por aquí pero necesito refrescarme y no gastar tanto varo… bueno espero que les este gustando porque a mi si, JAJAJA :-3, **

**Dedicado a lookita y todos aquellos que sin dejar review, o nota alguna la siguen, hasta la proxima…**

**Howling-out**


	13. conversaciones

**Capitulo 12 conversaciones**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Una vez platicamos acerca de tus hijos, me dijiste que así los llamarías cuando fueran pequeños, justo como lo hacía tu papá- contesto muy segura de si misma Myobi, pero Kakashi le beso la frente por encima de la mascara, Sakumo los estaba viendo, así que tenía que disimular._

_-Ya arreglaremos esto tu yo, justo cuando Sakumo duerma…_

* * *

Naruto arrugaba la frente ante Sakumo que no paraba de repetir lo que había dicho antes, Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras Sakura se reía de lo que había dicho el pequeño niño de cuatro años.

-Bueno- dijo Sakumo un poco harto de la situación- me pareces lindo por que te pareces a mi padrino, no puedo ir diciendo que ella- señalo a Sakura- es linda cuando no es cierto… estoy seguro que seria un insulto a todo lo bonito del mundo…

Sasuke fingió un ataque de tos para aguantar la risa que produjo el comentario de Sakumo, Kakashi miro a Myobi que se puso una mano en la frente como arrepentida de lo que oyó, Kakashi miro a su hijo que miraba con desgano a Sakura que se contenía para no soltarle un coscorrón, Naruto se salio por la tangente diciendo que tenía que ayudar a su tío, Sasuke asintió rápidamente y lo siguió.

-Es la cuarta persona en la semana a la cual considera fea o negligente…o pesada…o aburrida….o-siguió Myobi pero Kakashi le hizo un ademán de entender, Sakura no contuvo su enojo ante Sakumo y le iba a dar un coscorrón, cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho, un ANBU entro por la ventana parecía estar muy agitado y alarmado.

-¿Dónde esta Tsunade-sama?- pregunto el hombre con mascara de perro, Sakumo dio un paso hacia atrás asustado al no reconocer a esa persona.

- Me duele mi ojo- murmuro Sakumo apretándose el ojo derecho con sus manos, Myobi se acerco a él y se lo reviso, Kakashi, que estaba detrás de ella lo siguió y noto algo sorprendente, tenia el sharingan y una aleta del mismo empezaba a vislumbrarse.

-¿pero que…?- empezo a susurrrar Kakashi cuando el ANBU lo reconocio

-Kakashi-senpai- hablo el Shinobi, el ninja copia salio de su vacilación y miro al ANBU- estan atacando la torre del Hokage…

-¡QUE!- grito Tsunade saliendo de la sala de revisión con un Nain colgado de su brazo debido a que estaba en plena revisión, Tsunade tomo del cuello al rubio y gruño cerca de su rostro- ¡Que tuviste que ver con esto!, ¡Responde!...

Sayuri miro amenazante a Tsunade que solo le devolvió la mirada, la Uchiha con un gesto de hastió, se acerco a la ventana y se logro quitar a tiempo para no chocar con otro ANBU que había sido arrojado hacia esa ventana.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto Sayuri al hombre que parecia estar aun conciente…

-Dice llamarse Toboe…- murmuro el shinobi antes de desmayarse Sayuri chasqueo la lengua y suspiro.

-Voy a detenerla, si la conozco bien ya se salio de control, no me sigan… no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas- Ordeno Sayuri a Sasuke y Naruto que solo asintieron Tsunade arrojo a Nain como trapo sucio hacia el otro lado del corredor y salio detrás de ella.

- A mi no se me ordena nada, por eso soy la hokage- dijo Tsunade a Sayuri que solo se encogió de hombros como aceptando lo que ella decía.

-¿Estará bien dejarlas solas?- pregunto Naruto a Sasuke que solo suspiro

-Pues sino no lo esta, entonces no se que sea mejor- contesto tranquilamente Sasuke mientras se rascaba distraídamente la nariz, justo en ese momento se escucho un quejido.

-¿Qué nadie nota que necesito atención medica?- pregunto Nain deprimido, Naruto tenia una gota en su cabeza mientras Sasuke solo sonrió con algo de ironía.

-me toca levantarlo- dijo Naruto avergonzado de lo que habia sucedido.

* * *

Cuando Sayuri llego a la torre junto a la hokage, Toboe (Akemi para nosotros), estaba rematando a los últimos ANBUs que estaban cerca, parecía estar fastidiada de esa pelea y que solo deseaba destruir todo lo que le quedaba cerca.

-¡que crees que haces en Konoha!- grito Tsunade, Akemi ya vestía una capa que alcanzaba a tapar su rostro y no se notaba quien era pero al oír la voz de Tsunade sintió una ráfaga helada entrar por su corazón.

"He perdido demasiado tiempo en este lugar sin medir las consecuencias" pensó Akemi mientras levantaba las manos.

-Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama, pero creo que debo de detenerla hasta que tengamos todos los datos necesarios… mucho gusto soy Toboe una de los tres ladrones caninos… ojala lleguemos a ser excelentes amigas…- sonreía la chica mientras Tsunade solo apretaba los puños y Sayuri encendía su sharingan- por cierto Sayuri-sama, el señor "Viento" les manda sus saludos y espera que pronto vayan con su familia a casa…

Sayuri grito de estupefacción y dio un paso hacia atrás…

-¡Estamos perdidos!- murmuro Sayuri a la nada….

**Continuara**

**Uff!!!!!!! Acabe otro chapter, voy a aprovechar un poco el tiempo libre que tengo…**

**Bueno dedicatoria a LOOKita y todos aquellos que leen mi historia… hasta luego…**

**Howling-out**


	14. consecuencias

**Capitulo 13 consecuencias**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_Por cierto Sayuri-sama, el señor "Viento" les manda sus saludos y espera que pronto vayan con su familia a casa…_

_Sayuri grito de estupefacción y dio un paso hacia atrás…_

_-¡Estamos perdidos!- murmuro Sayuri a la nada…._

* * *

- No me importa si el "fuego" o "agua" te mandaron a conocer Konoha, pagaras por lo que has hecho a los ANBUs y te juro que no saldras de esta…- aseguro la hokage apretando su puño derecho pero Sayuri solo dio un paso hacia atrás, como analizando que hacer lo cierto era que parecía que no quería ayudar a atacar a la ladrona así que tomo una ultima opción.

-Tsunade, lo que te voy a decir no me gusta pero creo que deberíamos dejarla por la paz… Toboe es una chica que siendo sinceros no tiene los conceptos del bien y del mal bien definidos así que te sugiero dejarla por la…- Sayuri no completo su idea cuando Toboe tomo su cuello y en un movimiento brusco logro impactarla contra el suelo, el golpe fue tan de repente y como la agarro de bajada, Sayuri quedo seminoqueada, Tsunade corrió a su lado para verificar que estuviera bien.

-Sayuri, no debiste distraerte, pero no te preocupes, yo me vengare por ti y todos mis ANBUs que fueron heridos- dijo Tsunade amenazadoramente a la chica que solo la provocaba con gestos de su mano, Sayuri alcanzo a levantar la cabeza y murmuro

-Su pierna izquierda… ella no es buena con ella…

Tsunade entendió la indicación y estaba a punto de atacar cuando dos nuevas sombras aparecieron ante ella, parecían dudosas de apoyar a Toboe pero decidieron hacerlo tal vez porque era hora de su intervención, la mayor sombra de ella hizo un rápido sello de manos, Tsunade al observarlo, pudo distinguir claramente que las dos y los ANBUs que habían sido atacados estaban en un genjutsu, uno de magnitud increíble.

-¿Pudo atacarnos porque estábamos todo este tiempo en un genjutsu?- pregunto Tsuande a Sayuri que se levantaba sobre sus codos.

-Muy buenas tardes, Hokage-sama, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Tsume el líder la banda de ladrones caninos y aquella que porta un saco en la parte izquierda de su capa, es otra colega llamada Hige, espero y no causemos tantos problemas como en la aldea de la arena, pero acabada nuestra misión… es hora de irnos- Tsume dejo caer una bomba de humo que al hacer efecto cubrió a los tres encapuchados, sin embargo no se escaparon a través del humo, sino enfrente de las narices de Tsunade lo hicieron.

-¡Malditos!- gruño Tsunade, Sayuri estaba sentada en el suelo y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Podría llevarme al hospital- pidió Sayuri a su superior, que con un fuerte suspiro asintió para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

Sakumo era revisado por Shizune que indico que su dolor en su ojo se debía al susto que le había dado el ANBU, pero Kakashi no estaba seguro que fuese así de hecho, podría apostar todo el salario de un mes a que el dolor se debía al uso de chakra repentino que tuvo que hacer el niño para soportar el sharingan.

-Creo que de todas maneras, Sakumo debería ir a casa a descansar… yo aun no termino de revisar a Nain así que… ¿porqué no se toman la tarde libre?- sugirió Shizune mientras el niño sonreía feliz de la propuesta.

-¡Vamonos ya! ¡No tenemos todo el día!- exclamo Sakumo corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación, tirando de paso a Sasuke que se acercaba al lugar para ver si Shizune ya estaba desocupada.

-Hace tres minutos, que estaba herido, me gustaba mucho mas…- murmuro Sauce mientras Kakashi y Myobi seguían a su hijo lentamente para ir pasear en Konoha como una familia completamente funcional.

Shizune miro a Sasuke que se levantaba muy lentamente, Sakura estaba detrás de él y pretendía ayudarlo cuando Sasuke se paro de un salto.

-¿Podrías ya revisar a Nain?, esta algo hiperactivo…

-Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, descuida todo estará bien…- empezó Shizune cuando Tsunade llego con Sayuri recargada en su hombro mientras esta se sujetaba el rostro con la mano derecha.

-Lograron el robo y además, Sayuri fue herida…

-¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunto molesto Nain que se dirigía a la revisión que Shizune se disponía a realizar.

-Un tipo llamado "Viento", fue el que mando a robar información de Konoha y una de sus empleados la golpeo y la dejo seminoqueada… ¿Nain? Me prestaste atención…

-Mi padre se mueve demasiado rápido… esperaba contar con tres o cuatro días mas, creo que es hora de que sepan, que hacemos Sayuri y yo aquí, no solo fue una casualidad, espero y comprendan que lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante… es culpa de mi padre y de Sarutobi…- dijo Nain sobriamente mientras Sayuri miraba hacía el rostro de su esposo

-Creo que lo consiguieron… Toboe fue quien intento partirme la cara…- exclamo Sayuri desganada, Nain solo se limito a suspirar

-A veces me cansa un poco esta situacion, pero si mi padre sigue con sus planes, me vere en la necesidad de eliminarlo- murmuro Nain ante un asustado Naruto, ¿matar a su... abuelo?

**Continuara.**

**Ufffff!!!!!!! Un nuevo chapter… espero preguntas y aclaraciones y que me avisen si me equivoque en algo….jejeje.**

**Dedicado a Lookita y todas aquellas personas que lo leen sin dejar mensaje o cualquier cosa…**

**Howling-out**


	15. aclaraciones

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14 aclaraciones

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-A veces me cansa un poco esta situación, pero si mi padre sigue con sus planes, me veré en la necesidad de eliminarlo- murmuro Nain ante un asustado Naruto, ¿matar a su... abuelo?_

* * *

-Detente un momento tío,-pidió Naruto- como que matar a mi abuelo… no se que pasa pero eso no me gusta nada…

-Naruto- hablo Sayuri- tu abuelo es una persona con un carácter muy singular, es difícil determinar cuando hará daño o cuando no lo hará, es…

-¿Cómo papá?- pregunto Naruto a su tío que solo se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke estaba en medio de la situación, parecía no querer intervenir, porque se sentía descolocado de la misma, tal vez sentía que ese no era su lugar debido a que no era completamente su familia.

-Tu que opinas Sasuke- hablo Sayuri a su sobrino- ¿Deberíamos hablar primero con tu abuelo o no?...

-… no lo se, después de todo yo no lo conozco no estaría seguro de que decir en una situación como esta, además… creo que este es un asunto de familia…

-Por eso te estamos preguntando, teme- dijo Naruto algo molesto- Tu eres de nuestra familia y creo que deberías ser mas considerado con nosotros…

-…Lo lamento- balbuceo Sasuke ligeramente avergonzado- creo que debriamos dejarlo actuar… ¿Qué tal si el no planea nada malo? Y si ¿nosotros solo pensamos mal de él sin pruebas?...

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, así que… ¡NO se atrevan a tocar a mi abuelo…!- grito Naruto muy seguro de lo que decía, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras Sakura escuchaba todo al lado de Shizune.

-Ambos han madurado- comento Shizune- creo que todo lo que paso les ayudo en todo lo que necesitaban, es difícil decir si no sufrirán las consecuencias pero…

-Shizune –nichan, recuerdas cuando me advertiste del collar de Tsunade-obachan… es una situación parecida lo que estoy enfrentando y recuerdas lo que te dije en aquella ocasión… yo no me voy a rendir por eso sere Hokage… uno de los mejores…-dijo Naurto muy decidido

-Procura no mencionarlo frente a mi padre, recuerda que no tiene buen concepto de Konoha y ahora Kakashi necesito… ¿y Kakashi?-pregunto sorprendido Nain a Shizune al no verlo ni de chiste.

-Vi que salieron del hospital él, Sakumo y esa rara mujer-señalo Sasuke la salida, Nain sonrió y Sayuri también aunque se sujeto un poco mas el rostro

-Necesito un poco de calmantes, Tsunade y creo que el sake es el mejor de todos…- Nain rezongo en voz baja y se dirigió a otra habitación a descansar

-¿Quieren hacerme compañía en lo que su tía se pone ebria?...

-Claro- aceptaron los jóvenes gennin y Sakura se quedo a su lado para saber que sucedía.

-¿Quieren escuchar la historia de cuando mi hermano y yo nos quedamos encerrados en una cueva donde un oso estaba invernando?- Naruto asintió feliz mientras Sakura y Sasuke se encongian de hombros-Aunque Sayuri me contó una historia graciosa que después contare y que trata sobre la pareja de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha…

* * *

Sakumo caminaba tomado de la mano de su padre parecía muy observador y que los restos de la batalla que aun se alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo. Myobi iba tomada del brazo de Kakashi aunque no lo hacia por voluntad mas bien lo hacia por que temía que Kakashi la fuese a matar o golpear, en resumidas cuentas herir.

Mientras Sakumo señalaba una dulcería, Gai y Rock lee se acercaban al ninja copia, Gai se acerco con su deslumbrante sonrisa y Myobi al verlo solo se puso una mano en la boca, no lo había visto en cuatro años, pero no había duda alguna, Gai siempre seria el mismo.

-Mi querido rival Kakashi, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

-De ayer para hoy es mucho tiempo- dijo Kakashi ironico, Sakumo se coloco detrás de su padre al observar que Gai empezaba a retar a kakashi con su estilo único.

-¡Por dios Gai!- exclamo Myobi divertida al ver que Sakumo empezaba a sacar ese lado travieso en el…- solo tiene cuatro años no lo vayas a traumar…

-Pequeño- hablo Rock lee-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sakumo Hatake y soy hijo de Kakashi Hatake y esa que esta ahí…- señalo a su mamá que quito su sonrisa por un gesto de enojo mientras Gai y Rock lee dejaban que sus mandíbulas cayeran al suelo….

**Continuara…**

**Acabe otro chapter…3 en una semana es un nuevo record para mi… bueno dedicado a lookita y a todos lo que han leido este fic o lo siguen haciendo…además viene una sorpresita, digamos que…los tres ladrones caninos emplearan un nuevo recurso para huir y ese recurso se llama, equipo 7…**

**Howling-out.**


	16. historias

**Capitulo 15 historias**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Me llamo Sakumo Hatake y soy hijo de Kakashi Hatake y esa que esta ahí…- señalo a su mamá que quito su sonrisa por un gesto de enojo mientras Gai y Rock lee dejaban que sus mandíbulas cayeran al suelo…._

* * *

-¿Cómo que esa?- pregunto Myobi algo molesta, Kakashi miraba indiferente las reacciones que tenían los dos shinobis que estaban presentes, era muy fácil decir que Sakumo era una copia de su padre en cuanto a su físico, pero no en su personalidad…

* * *

-¡JAJAJA! Y entonces, Minato pensó que seria buena idea golpear con algo la roca que nosotros mismos pusimos para evitar el frió que nos congelaba, pero ahora nos detenía salir para huir del oso, así que lo tome de su chaleco y lo empuje muchas veces contra esa roca…

-¿Y que paso?-pregunta Sakura mientras Naruto se revolcaba de la risa y Sasuke trataba de contener su risa de igual manera para no perder su porte (n/a: eso según yo…).

-Bueno, es lógico que la roca no se rompió y yo solo me desespere más y más y más hasta que me quede dormido…dejándole todo el problema a mi hermano… Papá me dijo que Minato logro hacer una técnica con su chakra en la cual el mismo giraba a toda velocidad en su mano, lo curioso es que a pesar de ese desgaste de chakra sufrido por lo que hizo… ¡Minato corrió muy rápido del oso!...

-¿y tu que hiciste?-pregunto Sasuke a Nain que estaba sonriente…

-Bueno, yo seguía inconciente y pues… digamos que… desde entonces no me gustan los osos y descubrí que mi padre los odia… aunque pensándolo bien talvez sea que los odie por mí…

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron un momento en silencio al oír lo ultimo pero luego volvieron a reírse mas fuerte de lo que lo habían hecho anteriormente, Nain sonrió en señal de disculpa, además de que parecía ansioso de irse del lugar y es que Shizune le había conectado suero para que se estabilizara, los piquetes le incomodaban por no decir que los odiaba.

-Dijiste que conocías una historia acerca de mis padres… ¿Cuál es esa historia?-pregunto Sasuke a su tío.

-Bueno, es una que me contó Sayuri hace mucho tiempo y que trataba de cómo tu madre había podido casarse con tu papá…digamos que la Mikoto que yo conocí, en un principio, nunca se llevo bien con Fugaku Uchiha…

-¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? ¡Mamá amaba a papá!- exclamo Sasuke sorprendido, Nain sonrió

-Veras, la gente cambia es como tu, según tu tía la primera que le dijiste a tu papá fue "¡Cállate tú!"… y ahora lo veneras, ¿Ves como gente cambia?...

-¿Cuál habrá sido mi primera palabra?- se pregunto Naruto haciendo que si tío se entristeciera momentáneamente así que Sasuke trato de solucionar el problema…

-Cállate tú, me pregunto por que no uso esa palabra mas seguido-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Nain riera descolocadamente

-Hablas igual de raro que tu tía-aclaro Nain algo divertido-¿Sabían que un día me llamo "oligofrénico"?

-…-Sasuke

-…-Naruto

-… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sakura

- ¿Quieren saber la verdad?- pregunto Nain curioso mirándolos con algo de recelo

-¡SI!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo…

-¡YO TAMPOCO LO SE!- exclamo en voz muy alta haciendo que los tres jovencitos se rieran con fuerza.

-Es curioso notar que los tres están de maravilla- dijo Sayuri acabando de entrar a la sala, no olía a nada de alcohol

-Pensé que destilarías sake…-Nain olfateo a Sayuri y se tapo la nariz con la mano-Pero creo que destilas chochos…

-Mejor preocúpate cuando tu huelas a chochos-dijo Sayuri calmadamente quitándole el suero a su esposo- Shizune dice que ya puedes ir a…casa de Naruto, creo que ahí se quedaron, ¿no es así?...

-Si, tía- afirmo Naruto, Sayuri sonrió ayudando a levantarse a Nain, al estar su esposo de pie lo empujo suavemente haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-No se supone que eso pasaría-dijo Sayuri al verlo en el suelo…

-Ya sabes…la gravedad de la tierra y la mía física…-

* * *

Sakumo pudo comprarse en la dulcería varios dulces de chocolate, al parecer una debilidad que compartía con su madre que se había sobrepasado al comprar muchos más que Sakumo, era difícil decir quien disfrutaba más de la situación, si los adultos o el niños. Gai los seguía de cerca, miraba receloso cada paso de Sakumo, le recordaba mucho a Kakashi cuando era niño, pero en parte era como Myobi, risueño, alegre y sobretodo abusivo, sino era así entonces no era hijo de ambos.

-Sabes papá, que bueno que estamos los tres juntos, debo decir que me siento muy contento de que estemos así como un intento de familia normal… no estoy muy seguro de que seamos normales….

-Un intento, es un gran avance- aclaro Kakashi, recordando que cuando le pidió a Myobi ser novios también era un intento… ¡Y valla que habían avanzado!.

* * *

Akemi iba brincando de árbol en árbol hasta que noto a varios ANBUs cerca de ese lugar, era difícil determinar cuanto tiempo podrían pasar en Konoha sin ser descubiertos.

-Odio mi vida, era todo más fácil en Akatsuki, nunca tuve que dudar en matar a alguien para salirme con la mía pero en cambio desde que trabajo para ese viejo…-AKemi suspiro y cambio de rumbo dirigiéndose hacía una cabaña cerca de la entrada de Konoha, se quito la capa que la cubría y saco una carpeta donde, tenia un cuestionario y se dispuso a seguir su labor de investigación de campo en la zona, y es que, a decir verdad le gustaba mucho mas hacer su trabajo de Historiadora (falsa) porque le encantaba saber cosas de la gente, no para su bien solo para saber.

-Señorita- hablo de uno de los guardias de la entrada- debería tener mas cuidado, Konoha acaba de sufrir una agresión directa…

-¡Muchas gracias por la información!- dijo Akemi dando la media vuelta y es que lo que le advirtió Kyo antes de salir a dar una ronda era verdad: por el momento nadie sospechaba de ellos, pero cuando estuvieran frente a Sayuri-sama y Nain-san, seria difícil no pasar inadvertidos, aun mas al saber qué ellos dos son los dos únicos en Konoha que sabían lo que venían a hacer así que.

-¡que estupida soy!- exclamo Akemi en voz baja- solo necesitaremos rehenes, tal vez unos niños- alcanzo a ver a Konohamaru y sus amigos cerca del lugar en un simulacro, pero al oír de los labios de Konohamaru el nombre de Naruto, cambio de opinión.

-Creo que el famoso equipo siete, el que derroto a Zabuza Momochi y al amable Haku, deberá ayudarnos en nuestro planes…deberé avisarle a Tenshi-nichan que le llevaremos un regalo al viejo Namikaze y será su nieto- Akemi se dirigió a la dulcería a comprar varios caramelos, si su plan marchaba bien, pronto se retiraría a la casona de la Luna a discutir con la problemática de Kaede Shikao y a aprender a cocinar con la condescendiente de Nana Asano.

* * *

En las afueras del hospital de Konoha se desarrollaba una interesante charla…

-Tal vez sea estupido intentar hablar con él Tsunade, pero debo intentarlo, si es verdad lo que dices, lo que planea ese viejo es mas grave de lo que creemos y tal vez pueda cumplir su sueño de ver derrotada a Konoha- explicaba Jiraya al ver que la Gondaime se negaba a darle el permiso para ir a ver al abuelo de Naruto

-Solo no tardes, si las cosas se complican necesitare a otro de los sannin cerca, Orochimaru podría volver en cualquier momento por Sasuke, la vez pasada lo detuvo Naruto a duras penas y es difícil decir si Sasuke se ira por la buena en esta ocasión y lo mas importante si su tía permita que se vaya en cualquier misión, debemos entender que muchas cosas van a cambiar entre ellas, todo lo que Naruto no pudo recibir por parte de su padre y que decir de Sasuke que probablemente se vuelva un problema…

-Tsunade ten fe en ellos- pidió Jiraya- estoy seguro que Naruto entenderá toda la verdad mientras alguien no le llene primero la cabeza de ideas erróneas…

-Pero y si Nain- comenzó Tsunade pero fue interrumpida por Jiraya

-Debes recordar de quien es hijo, y debes saber que Tsugiri puede odiar a Konoha pero el jamás cometería una injusticia…

-Date prisa te quiero lo mas pronto posible de vuelta….

Jiraya se alejo de ahí, mientras Tsunade lo observaba a lo lejos, era imposible saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Tsunade en esos momentos, así que solo se dio la media vuelta al oír que Sayuri maltrataba a Nain para hacerlo caminar mas rápido.

-Sayuri, el pobre hombre acaba de recuperarse, aun no lo maltrates tan rápido…

-No hay problema Tsunade-aclaro Nain- lo hace por que me quiere mucho…

Sasuke y Sakura solo rieron mientras Naruto asintió fuertemente con la cabeza

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo tío, Sayuri te quiere mucho….

-Eres un enfermo…-murmuro Sasuke mientras Sakura sonreía y comentaba que de ser así Naruto toda la vida seria probablemente el hombre perfecto….

-Corrección- dijo Sasuke- tú eres la enferma….

Todos en ese momento se rieron, Sayuri decidid dejar en paz a Nain y solo lo tomo de la mano, era difícil decir que no lo quería si tenia de vez en cuando detalles así, al pasar al lado de una joven Kunoichi, Sayuri noto que se le quedaba viendo a su joven esposo de modo que al pasar a su lado, la empujo contra una pared dejándola noqueada…

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Nain al verla en el suelo sin dar muchas señales de vida

-Creo que se tropezó- dijo Sayuri sonriendo- ¿Qué tal si les invito a comer un poco de ramen?

-¡TENGO LOS MEJORES TIOS DEL MUNDO!-grito Naruto Feliz al escuchar la proposición, mientras Sasuke que sujetaba el estomago.

"No creo poder aguantar otra ronda como la de ayer" pensó algo alarmado, mientras sonreía como lo hacia todo un Uchiha, altanero y arrogante.

-Este niño saco todo lo de su madre, y quien no me crea solo tiene que recordar cuando Mikoto le hizo la quebradora a mi hermano por hablarle sin su permiso- dijo Sayuri al ver a Sauke- debo aclarar que Fugaku era su senpai…

Los jóvenes gennin se echaron a reír….

**Continuara…**

**Este es un poco mas largo debido a que creo no poder actualizar en un buen rato pero dejo este así para que no pierdan muchos detalles de lo que va a pasar.**

**Dedicado a Lookita y a Heero Kusanagi, que me han dado un motivo para darlo así de largo, esto va para ustedes.**

**Por cierto Akemi es un poco despistada y no ha contemplado algo en su perfecto plan…¿Qué es lo que no contemplo?...**

**Howling-out**


	17. familias

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 16 familias

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

Lejos de ese lugar era necesario observar como una chica de 18 años discutía con un perro que no la dejaba pasar, ese perro era Akamaru.

-¡Déjame pasar perrito!.... Solo quiero continuar con mi trabajo…

Kiba observaba con la mandíbula en el suelo que ambos "contendientes" se negaban a rendirse de manera que no podía mas que esperar lo que tuviera que pasar.

Akemi se distrajo levemente al ver que Sakumo venia en compañía de sus padres ese niño…. No se lo esperaba tenia que hacer algo para que no la viera…

-Muy bien tu ganas perrito, pero la próxima te usare como pera de box….-advirtió Akemi alejándose del lugar mientras Sakumo observaba a Akamaru que tenia muy contento en el hocico un pedazo de tela color marrón…

-¿Akemi esta aquí mamá?- pregunto Sakumo

-No lo se, a que viene la pregunta…

-Es que esa tela, esa que tiene el perrito lino en su hocico, es del mismo tipo que la blusa que le regale por su cumpleaños….

-Debe haber muchas blusas así en el mundo, pudo ser otra y ya- respondió Kakashi simple y llanamente para que el niño no siguiera mas intrigado Sakumo encogió los hombros y siguió caminando.

Akemi observaba todo desde el techo y miro la manga de su blusa la misma que Akamaru se había encargado de morder.

"Espero que no lo note cuando vuelva a casa o se pondrá algo sentimental…"

* * *

En casa de Naruto, Sayuri preparaba la comida para la familia y es que Sakura había regresado a su casa para poder estar mas tranquila y preparar el interrogatorio con el cual iba a aclarar todas sus dudas, Nain miraba seriamente por la ventana algo no estaba bien y aunque los dos jóvenes que estaban en la casa aun no lo notaran pero venia un gran problema y ese problema era del tipo que concernían a todos, era de aquellos problemas que no siempre se solucionaban con un….

-¡NAIN!- grito Sayuri-¡VEN A COMER!...

-YA voy mami- dijo desganado el joven antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza

-¡YO NO SOY TU MAMI!- grito Sayuri haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto se vieran con algo de dolor.

-Yo voy- dijo finalmente Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la conflictiva pareja si eso era todos los días no seria muy agradable vivir así.

* * *

Kakashi, Myobi y Sakumo se dirigían a la casa del primero para descansar después de un tumultuoso día que habían pasado juntos era difícil decir que no estaban cansados ya que el pequeño heredero de los Hatake era muy activo, su cansancio era tal que kakashi se había obligado a cargar en brazos al pequeño niño que reclamaba por un baño y una cama.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa te bañaremos y dormirás ¿de acuerdo?- aviso Kakashi al pequeño que asintió con la cabeza, Myobi se paso una mano por la cabeza, Kakashi la volteo a ver y vio que murmuraba algo casi inaudible pero descifrable para su ojo con el sharingan activo:

"Sakumo no tiene ropa en tu casa"

-Te tengo otra sorpresa Sakumo- dijo rápidamente Kakashi- voy a comprarte una pijama completamente nueva y ropa que tu quieras.

-Esta bien acepto Sakumo, probablemente no me quede ya la ropa que esta en casa, no es así, hace años que no estoy en ella- dijo el pequeño niño haciendo que su padre ensombreciera un poco la mirada, pasaron a la tienda de ropa como lo habían planeado, en silencio pero como jamás pensó Kakashi que entraría a una tienda, con una familia, como una familia.

* * *

Nain comía en silencio observando a su familia, recordaba que el nunca tuvo una mama, pero su padre y hermano lo compensaba todo, Sayuri recordaba al viejo Fugaku, el mismo que le alejaba todos los novios y por que termino casada con Nain, Sasuke recordó primero a su madre que era muy dulce pero secreta, parecía un poco asustada de la mansión donde vivía, si Sasuke guardaba algo celosamente, su madre lo encontraba y entregaba, era como una cárcel pero, no era una cárcel mala… si su padre llegaba muy de noche se aseguraba de que Sasuke estuviera dormido, si no lo estaba lo regañaba levemente por no respetar su hora de sueño pero inmediatamente le leía un cuento o simplemente lo abrazaba aun estando dormido, Sasuke descubría con alegría que no estaba tan solo como creía y era feliz cuando su padre en la noche en silencio le iba a abrigar bien, como si sus muestras de cariño fueran un secreto solo un pequeño secreto para ellos dos…. Itachi, su hermano, no era tan malo, nunca entendió porque se desquicio al extremo de matar a su familia, estaba tan triste: el clan se había acabado.

-Hay mucho silencio en este lugar, por favor alguien diga algo lo que sea, no importa- pidió Nain derramando una lágrima, en ese momento, justo en ese dichoso momento se dieron cuenta todos de que estaban sufriendo y pasando por el mismo dolor, en ese dichoso momento toda la familia, la nueva familia Namikaze-Uchiha, se dio a la tarea de hacer lo que no habían hecho por mucho tiempo, simple y sencillamente llorar.

* * *

Sakumo en casa estaba dormido mientras sus padres tomaban un poco de sake, comenzando lo más temido del día para Myobi, el interrogatorio de Kakashi.

-¿Por qué simple y sencillamente no me dijiste la verdad?- pregunto Kakashi algo alicaído, jugaba con su mascara en un intento de quitársela o negarse a hacerlo, Myobi se puso una mano en la boca para callar sus sollozos que le había causado esa imagen y es que era obvio que estaban ambos sufriendo.

-Tu sabes de mi hermana, ella nunca me dijo que le paso, si hubiera sido así ella estaría aquí, yo no te dije nada porque me entere en la misión de clasificación S esa justamente donde me rescataste…

-¿Te arriesgaste a una misión de esa índole a pesar de saber lo de Sakumo?- pregunto Kakashi molesto, Myobi negó con la cabeza enérgicamente

-¡No lo sabía!, me entere en plena misión, cuando me desmaye después de correr muchos kilómetros, yo tenia una resistencia asombrosa, mucho mas que la tuya…

-Claro que lo recuerdo Myobi podíamos…

-Cállate kakashi-ordeno sonrojada la chica- decidió Kotori que me hiciera un chequeo y lo descubrí, le avise a Kotori lo que había averiguado y me contesto que ella no podía mandarme de regreso a la aldea y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era terminar la misión…paso ese accidente y tu me rescataste, recuerdo que estabas muy preocupado y yo no podía dejar que sufrieras por ese motivo… Kakashi la mayor pesadilla que podías experimentar era perder de nuevo a tu familia…

-Mami- hablo el pequeño niño tallándose los ojos con una pijama que combinaba con el color de su cabello – tengo una pesadilla… ¿puedes dormir esta noche conmigo?

-Dormiremos los dos contigo, Sakumo, vamos a dormir- dijo kakashi quitándose la mascara de golpe el niño miro por primera vez el rostro de su padre, era exactamente el, pero en versión adulta, Sakumo sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su padre que lo cargo mirando a la madre de su primogénito.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Myobi, su peor pesadilla era esa, mas ahora estaba viviendo en un sueño en uno del cual no quería despertar…

* * *

-Mama… ¿donde estas?-murmuraba una alicaída Akemi, odiaba la luna llena y mucho…

**Continuara…**

**Después de unos meses sin actualizar es hora de volver, aunque me tarde un poco lo lograre gracias a ti lookita que has seguido mi fic, este es para ti, si tienes una petición pídemela, tratare de cumplirla…**

**Howling-out**


	18. curiosidades

**Capitulo 17 curiosidades**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

* * *

_-Mama… ¿donde estas?-murmuraba una alicaída Akemi, odiaba la luna llena y mucho…_

* * *

Era curioso notar que ninguna persona de ese lugar podía tener un momento de calma, si alguien viera a esas cuatro personar reunidas como si nada después de todo lo que habían sufrido, sería comprensible que ese no fuese el cuadro que en realidad debía de mostrarse.

Era el colmo de la verdad el mostrarse como si nada pasara cuando en realidad todos sentían morirse por dentro, así que la gente solo ocultaba su rostro como queriendo evitar la vergüenza que sentían al ver al hermano de su salvador de trece años atrás mirarlos como tal vez lo vería su salvador: con un odio indescriptible.

-Tío- hablo Naruto sintiéndose incomodo al notar el gran odio que irradiaba- ¿podríamos comer afuera?, no se… en el jardín fuera de Konoha o en algún campo de entrenamiento…

-Lo que sea pero que este lejos del alcance de su mirada…-murmuro Sasuke a su amigo que asentía lentamente, su tío volteo la mirada para sonreír al notar que viejos conocidos se acercaban.

-¡Mira Sayuri!- grito Nain-es Kurenai…

La esposa del shinobi sonrió agradecida de ver un rostro amigo, era muy agradable notar que alguien no se asustaba al verlos, al contrario parecía feliz de hacerlo

-Buenos días Sayuri-sama, Namikaze-domo- saludo respetuosamente Kurenai al matrimonio que parecían abochornados de tanto respeto parecían que estaban a punto de reventar de vergüenza-Sasuke, Naruto, me alegro de verlos…

-nosotros también Kurenai-sensei- dijo Naruto tratando de romper el hielo de esa situación, Sasuke no se fijo en Kurenai sino en la persona que venía detrás de ella era Akemi, la amiga de "el/ella", Sasuke se coloco rápidamente detrás de su tía que lo ayudo a disimular, era curioso esa actitud tan… ¿humana? En Sasuke, el que conocía antes de la batalla en el valle del fin, era muy diferente, era malo y oscuro…pero el que conoció después de esa batalla era alegre bromista un poco obsesionado por las cartas de los héroes de ficción y tenia un severo problema con las serpientes no las soportaba, tal era debido a lo de Orochimaru, pero algo hacia que Naruto dudara en ocasiones de que su amigo fuera todavía su amigo… este Sasuke, por así decirlo, no mencionaba que su hermano había matado a su clan simplemente mencionaba que un hombre lo había matado… además olvido algunas peleas que habían tenido entre ellos, algunas que eran difícil de olvidar por lo cómicas que fueron y sin embargo una parte de su corazón le decía que no dudara que siguiera a su lado, que no le hiciera caso a su cabeza y que siguiera como si nada…

-Naruto- hablo Sayuri- ya que Nain y Sasuke se fueron a buscar que comer ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a platicar un ratito?

-Claro que si tía- acepto el joven rubio mirando una banca cerca de ese lugar… Sayuri era muy ansiosa y volteaba a todos lados, al fijarse que Naruto la miraba extrañado sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad

-Lo siento es la costumbre, no suelo salir mucho de la casa así que cuando estoy afuera es difícil decir que estoy tranquila, salgo solamente en misiones así que procuro tener mucho tiempo la guardia alta…Nain siempre me dice que debería relajarme pero no puedo además… ya perdí a mi familia una vez así que esta vez no voy a ceder…quiero que ambos, Sasuke y tú vengan a vivir en nuestra casa quiero que salgan de Konoha para siempre

-No lo haré- dijo simplemente Naruto algo triste- no lo haré porque aunque haya sufrido mucho aquí, este es y será mi hogar, aquí tengo a mis amigos y todo lo poco que aprecio, así que no puedo hacerlo…

-Eso me temía, por eso hable contigo primero… Sasuke hubiera dicho que si sin ninguna objeción debido a que a el este lugar le recuerda mucho dolor, se que a veces pareces un tonto pero siendo francos tus ideas y valores sobre el bien y el mal están mejor definidos que los de él, Orochimaru hubiera logrado su propósito si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo para gente como Orochimaru esa línea no existe: simplemente es poder para gente como Tsugiri-san, Sasuke y yo existe el gris: no todo es tan malo si nos lleva un beneficio pero…tipos como tú o tu tío existe el blanco y el negro y eso es aburrido, porque los dilemas morales nunca acaban…y generalmente yo termino regañada…no soy nadie para decirte que…

-Eres mi tía, mi familia- replico el rubio mirando al suelo- si tu hubieras estado en mi vida desde hace muchos años, nunca dudaría en seguirte…jamás

-La razón por la cual no he estado en tu vida son dos: la primera la enfermedad de Nain me tuvo a su lado, no me podía dar el lujo de perderlo, no porque el siempre ha sido mi todo, fui su novia a escondidas del padre de Sasuke desde los 8 años y la segunda razón es Konoha…pero aun es muy pronto para que sepas esa parte de la verdad y ahora tengo que comentarte algo muy grave se trata de….

-¡Ya compramos la comida!- grito Nain de lejos-¡les va a gustar!

-¡SI!- contesto de forma escandalosa Sayuri-Luego te lo digo…- replico en voz baja al rubio que parecía querer reclamar algo mientras ambos se levantaban dirigiendose hacia sus familiares cuando un conocido para Sayuri paso corriendo a su lado, era Kyo.

-¿Qué demo…?- Sayrui se había dado la media vuelta pero fue jalado impertinentemente por Sasuke que decía algo de "impuntualidad natural" y otras cosas que hicieron reír a Naruto y a Nain.

-Iremos a comer en un campo de entrenamiento… me hubiera gustado ir al bosque de la muerte, es un lugar apacible pero no se me antoja ir corriendo de un lugar a otro por lo que hay en ese lugar, no quiero vomitar…-dijo Nain haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Sayuri- ¡oh! Por cierto invite a Sakura a acompañarnos…

-¿Acepto?- pregunto Naruto algo cabreado, últimamente con tal de alejar a Sakura de su lado, Sasuke había tomado medidas algo… extremas, solía maltratarla y para evitarlo estaba Naruto que debía defenderla del "primer amor" de la anterior mencionada que ahora vivía en terror constante ante el Uchiha que aparentemente sacaba a flote su lado mas oscuro.

-Le dije que tu ibas a ir- aclaro Sasuke como si eso zanjara la situación naruto suspiro viendo a su tía que solo hizo una pregunta

-¿La maltrata demasiado?-

-Algo, una vez le pregunto Sasuke que si ya no quería recibir maltrato verbal, Sakura dijo que si, al día siguiente le aventó rocas- respondió Naruto mientras Sasuke hurgaba entre el postre Nain miro a Sasuke con cautela y luego a su esposa

-No hay que dejar que se acerque a Kaede de lo contrario van a matar a alguien –dijo Nain a Sayuri que asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, era un Uchiha después de todo Sasuke era como todos los Uchiha.

* * *

Sakumo había despertado de muy buen humor ahora esperaba el desayuno que su papa y mama le preparaban, el niño examinaba la casa y noto que no había ninguna foto de él en los muebles de la casa, pero si en cajones

"Papá es como yo, seguro que si me miraba se soltaba a llorar"

Myobi y Kakashi en la noche habían dejado pistas de que Sakumo no había pasado inadvertido por completo en la vida de Kakashi y siendo así… ¿A que le debían temer?...

**CONTINUARA**

**Otra semana mas y una nueva actualización, demonios debo de apurarme o nunca acabare y eso que apenas va comenzando…**

**Dedicado a Lookita….**

**Howling-out**


	19. problemas

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 18 problemas

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

* * *

_Sakumo había despertado de muy buen humor ahora esperaba el desayuno que su papa y mama le preparaban, el niño examinaba la casa y noto que no había ninguna foto de él en los muebles de la casa, pero si en cajones_

"_Papá es como yo, seguro que si me miraba se soltaba a llorar", Myobi y Kakashi en la noche habían dejado pistas de que Sakumo no había pasado inadvertido por completo en la vida de Kakashi y siendo así… ¿A que le debían temer?..._

* * *

Que curiosa la vida era, no es que tuviera muchas expectativas de la misma Kakashi, pero ahora que tenía alguien por quien vivir, esperaba mucho de su vida, su nueva y bella vida.

Sakura ya había alcanzado a la familia que preparo el picnic en el campo de entrenamiento y estaba contenta por primera vez en varios días de estar al lado de Sasuke, tal vez era porque su mente había madurado y había comprendido que su obsesión hacia Sasuke era una mera ilusión infantil tal vez al retirarse un poco más lograra que su primer amor le hiciera caso.

-¡piensa rápido Sakura!- Sasuke le lanzo una manzana que le dio directo en la cara Naruto no miro porque estaba recibiendo el postre de manos de Sayuri pero imagino que había pasado al oír que Sakura amenazaba a Sasuke por tercera vez en el rato.

-Nain evitaba mis golpes si… espera nunca los evito. Lo siento Sakura, hasta que Sasuke encuentre a alguien con quien desquitarse o desahogarse te hará algo de daño…-explico la mujer como si no fuera nada importante lo que pasaba… justo en ese momento aparecieron dos chicas corriendo, a ambas las conocían, eran Akemi y Chiyo parecían desesperadas al llegar junto a Sayuri se detuvieron brevemente para saludar y dar un aviso

-¡Golpeé un enjambre de abejas y me persiguen!- Grito Akemi volviendo a correr al lado de Chiyo que jalo de la mano a Sakura y Naruto, mientras Sasuke y Sayuri no esperaron ni dos veces a recibir la noticia corriendo como dos desesperados que en una borrachera vieron al diablo (N/a: experiencia personal…-.-) y Nain brinco hacia todos lados antes de correr en dirección opuesta al zumbido.

Dos horas después y empapados por completo

-Vean el lado bueno- dijo akemi mientras sacudía su cabello como si fuese un perro

-¿Cuál es el lado bueno?-Pregunto Sayuri secándose el pelo delicadamente

-No se bañaran en un buen rato-contesto la aludida mientras los demás se reían de las ocurrencias de la chica.

* * *

Kyo sonreía victorioso, había conseguido su propósito, el que se había planteado al ver toda esa comida… ¡ROBAR EL PICNIC!

* * *

Naruto y Akemi pasaron el resto del día jugándose bromas entre ellos ayudados de Sasuke, Sakura y Chiyo era curioso pensar la habilidad que tenia el mas joven de los Namikaze para hacerse de nuevos amigos, de ablandar los corazones y de demostrar los errores del pasado, en todo eso pensaba Nain mirando la escena Akemi derribaba a Sasuke mientras Naruto trataba por todos los medios de quitársela de encima y entonces… un grito se escucho uno muy asustado, era de Sayuri, Nain había colapsado.

* * *

-Estará bien, es solo que la medicación a la que se ha visto sometida es desgastante y mirar feo a las demás personas le quito mucha de su energía pero ninguno se preocupe, esta bien una noche en el hospital le hará bien…

-Nain no pasara la noche aquí- corto fríamente Sayuri a Tsunade que borro la sonrisa con la que explicaba que le pasaba a Nain- Lo que quieras interrogarle hazlo directamente en casa, o mejor aún… ¿Qué esperas para arrestarme?...

-¿Como sabias que planeaba eso?-pregunto Tsunade muy molesta a Sayuri que encendía lentamente su sharingan

-Solo lo sé, pero deja que Sasuke y Naruto se vayan a casa con Nain, si lo haces te diré todo y me iré con tus ANBUs,

-Esto no me gusta nada-murmuro Sasuke a Naruto que se adelanto al ver a su tía ser arrestada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto a Tsunade Sayuri se inclino hacia Naruto y le susurro al oído.

-Dentro de dos días recibirás un poco de dinero en tu casa, tómalo y vete con Sasuke , ve adonde sea te encontrara una chica llamada Nana Asano, no tienen otra oportunidad de escapar si no hacen lo que les digo…

-escapar…¿de quien?-pregunto Naruto, Tsunade se acerco al rubio

-De Orochimaru… Sayuri lo encontró merodeando, Nain también se preocupo y pensó en sacar a Sasuke con ayuda de unos amigos pero el no tiene muchos amigos aquí de hecho le quedan muy pocos y si tienen un oportunidad es en casa de tu abuelo…

-Naruto, entiende algo muy grande esta a punto de pasar y si saltamos lo de Orochimaru, ya será una ventaja, ahora obedece, espera el paquete y salgan por los túneles de la mansión Uchiha Sasuke sabe a donde llevan, y… mucha suerte – sonrió Sayuri antes de dejarse llevar era una gran actriz, una muy buena

-Sasuke- se acerco Naruto al ver que el joven iba protestar-Hay problemas y tiene que ver con serpientes blancas…

**Continuara**

**Acabe otro chapter… ojala alguien lo lea…. Dedicado a lookita y a todos lo que leen**

**HOWLING-OUT**


	20. chicas nuevas

**Capitulo 19 chicas nuevas**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Sasuke- se acerco Naruto al ver que el joven iba protestar-Hay problemas y tiene que ver con serpientes blancas…_

* * *

-¿Cómo que serpientes blancas?- quedo desconcertado Sasuke de un momento a otro pero palideció al entender el concepto de serpientes blancas…

-No lo estas diciendo en serio ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasuke algo asustado, Naruto le señalo la salida y se despidieron de Sakura con algo de descortesía

-Sayuri me dijo que nos llegara algo de dinero y debemos irnos por los túneles de la mansión Uchiha, en esa parte me guiaras tu porque yo no se a que se refiere…

-Yo te guiare… pero ¿a donde debemos ir?...los túneles nos llevarían a muchos lugares

- Supongo que a cualquiera, me dijo que Nana nos encontrara, el problema radica en que nosotros no conocemos a Nana…y creo que tenemos poco tiempo, estoy algo asustado…

-¿Cuándo nos llegara el dinero?- pregunto Sasuke empezando a trazar un plan de acción de cómo escapar de Konoha.

* * *

Lejos del lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke, una chica de cabello color rojo y ojos color cafés como de 13 años, vestida como una sirvienta miraba el largo sendero que les esperaba a ella y a su amiga que discretamente la seguía.

-Nana- hablo la chica que la acompañaba vestida de igual manera pero con cabello negro e impactantes ojos negros de igual edad-¿crees que ambos confíen en nosotras?, digo… ya sabes yo no soy del tipo de personas en las cuales uno se pueda fiar…

-Si fueras mas amable probablemente eso no seria cierto, pero estoy hablando contigo, que al caso es lo mismo…

-Y luego yo no soy la amable… no entiendo, ¿porqué Kaze nos manda a nosotros a ir por ambos chicos?, es que acaso no es Orochimaru el que los persigue… tu y yo jamás podríamos contra él, en todo caso podríamos repelerlo por un momento pero no detenerlo…

-Ya no me des ánimos Kaede, cállate debemos alcanzarlos en un mínimo de dos días, se perfectamente que nunca podríamos contra ese tipo, pero no vamos a detener a ese tipo, vamos a traer a esos dos aquí, cerca de la hacienda para que Kaze los proteja…

-Pero… ¿Quién nos protege a nostras?- pregunto Kaede en tono teatral a su amiga, que solo sonrió antes de contestar algo que les dio mucha risa a ambas

-Pues el chapulín colorado no va a ser ¿verdad?- Nana sonreía ante su amiga que se carcajeaba, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que la risa la habían provocado (N/A: yo soy de México ese es un pequeño chiste local que prometo no repetir muy seguido)

-Démonos prisa tardaremos un día en llegar a Konoha y otro en rastrearlos, Sayuri fue muy hábil al indicar que el dinero se entregara dos días después del plan de ejecución…

-En cuanto los encontremos, les pediré que me compren algo de comer…-Nana la miro de reojo- se honesta, Kaze no nos da de comer, tu también tienes hambre…

Nana suspiro y se regaño mentalmente, sabia que traer a Kaede era un riesgo innecesario pero ella no quería enfrentarse sola a ese tipo de lengua larga, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la tarde se estaba poniendo fría justo como aquella tarde en la cual sus padres habían muerto…

"Te juro por m i vida que no voy a dejarte desgraciar la vida de alguien mas Orochimaru, te lo juro o dejo de llamarme Nana Asano" la chica chasqueo la lengua antes de empezar a caminar, Kaede sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga ya que ella misma era victima de los juegos de Orochimaru, Kaede tomo su cuello recordando el ataque de esa serpiente blanca, se estremeció, ese chico Uchiha también estaba maldito…¿también él tenia el instinto asesino de ese sello como ella?

* * *

Los dos días pasaron tan rápido que fue casi imposible no sorprenderse cunado en casa de Naruto recibió una bolsa con mucho dinero, ese dinero es palabras de Nain no era ni la novena parte de lo que en realidad tenia.

-Sasuke, démonos prisa, se supone que nos veríamos con Sakura en el puente, pero…

-En realidad escaparemos, lo se…

Naruto cerraba la puerta de su apartamento indeciso es que irse significaba, que todo lo relacionado a él o a Sasuke era maldito, su amigo entendiendo lo que le sucedía le ayudo a cerrar su hogar para luego sonreírle, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, Naruto cargo bien el dinero y siguió a Sasuke, entrarían de nuevo al Barrio Uchiha el mismo que habían evitado por algún tiempo, Naruto suspiro al entrar a ese lugar, pero no mintió lo que sentía tiempo atrás esta vez sentía una paz muy hermosa, como si la llegada de Sayuri a la aldea advirtiera a sus familiares que todo iba a estar bien, Sasuke también sentía lo mismo, se dio gratamente cuenta, que su barrio volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Cuando salieron de la aldea hacia un paraje desconocido para ambos se encontraron a una chica de se edad aterrorizando a otro de mayor edad, lo tenia sujeto por el cuello y le amenazaba con una kunai en la mano…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunto la chica

-¡Violenta!- grito el joven, una chica que se mantenía al margen al notar a Naruto se acerco a el corriendo.

-¡al fin llegan ambos!, pensé que algo malo les pudo haber pasado… tu debes ser Sasuke- señalo al chico de cabello negro- me recuerdas a Sayuri y tu debes de ser Naruto…- señalo al rubio sonriendo con alegría- bueno es hora de marcharnos… iremos por el camino largo de esa manera les será mas difícil rastrearnos… yo soy Nana Asano mucho gusto y la terrorista esa de atrás se llama Kaede Shikao, voy por ella y nos vamos…

-Me vuelves a llamar violenta y te voy a enseñar que es la violencia…¡auhhh!- Nana la había sujetado por el cabello y jalado hacia Sasuke y Naruto que estaban bastante sorprendidos…

-Bien es hora de irnos…- Nana avanzo mientras las dos chicas discutían sobre si maltratar gente era bueno o no

-Dios existe Naruto- empezó Sasuke- pero por alguna maldita razón nos odia…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza…

**Continuara….**

**Por ahora es todo, espero poder actualizar en poco tiempo… dedicado a todos aquellos que lo han leido en su tiempo vago…**

**Howling-out….**


	21. como ser un buen shinobi

**Capitulo 20 **Como** ser un buen shinobi**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

* * *

_-Dios existe Naruto- empezó Sasuke- pero por alguna maldita razón nos odia…_

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza…_

* * *

- Y entonces me caí del techo porque no supuse que un techo de cristal delgado no soportaría mi peso, pero como Kaze nos estaba prohibiendo escuchar lo que el decía, me castigo…me dejo sin comer 1 semana, la verdad era su castigo de solo tres días pero se le olvido que me dejo atada el muy maldito en la bodega…- concluyo Kaede mientras buscaba la manera de trepar al árbol, y es que el vestido que tenia no era muy como para trepar, Kaede insistía en subir a pesar de que Nana creía que solo lograría hacerse daño en lugar de hacer una buena vigilancia.

- ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te ayude?- pregunto de nuevo Sasuke a esa chica que se creía un mono

-¡no gracias!, se supone que nosotras los vamos a cuidar hasta que lleguemos a la hacienda del señor Namika …¡AHHHHH!- por fin había pasado lo que tanto temía Nana, Kaede se había resbalado cayendo de cabeza al suelo, Sasuke la alcanzo a sujetar una vez que la chica estaba en el suelo.

-¡Kaede, despierta!- hablaba Nana muy asustada, Sasuke la reviso y suspiro algo aliviado

-Solo esta aturdida, pero regresara en si…-Kaede abrió los ojos- justo ahora…

-Siento haberte asustado Nana, es que me resbale con algo, además de que encontré esto…- mostró un sello muy raro echo con sangre- creo que se trata de un invocación, sino es así creo que me lastime…-la chica se reviso- no todo esta perfecto…

-Naruto- hablo Sasuke- ¿Qué sucede?

-He tenido un mal presentimiento…, creo que alguien nos vigila…

-Entonces, hay que darse prisa y llegar lo más rápido posible…- indico Nana al resto del grupo que se encontraba algo azorado

-¿Quién quiere cargarme?- pregunto Kaede. Nana suspiro y se agacho

-Yo lo haré…- antes de terminar su frase, Sasuke ya la había cargado en su espalda, parecía algo cohibido frente a Kaede pero avanzo antes de que Nana pudiese objetar algo.

-Creo que ese problema ya esta resuelto- observo Nana mirando al cielo, mientras Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Kyo estaba asombrado de que Naruto y Sasuke, no aparecieran en toda Konoha, aún más dado el hecho de que sus tios estaban arrestados, chasqueo la lengua en señal de preocupación esa era una mala señal.

-¡Que desperdicio de día!- exclamo Yuki mirando con aburrimiento a su hermano, Chiyo miraba con detenimiento los archivos que le habían prestado a su hermano, para la monografía de Konoha.

-Tendrás muchos problemas para armar la monografía de manera correcta, sin muchas suposiciones Kyo- índico Chiyo, los archivos están muy sueltos además de que son lagunas enteras…

-Gracias a Dios no vivo de Historiador, Chiyo, o no tendríamos para comer… lo siento- musito al final la ver la mirada de su hermana ensombrecerse al recordar oscuras épocas.

-Tengo mucha hambre- suspiro Akemi se estiro un poco y se dirigió al balcón dispuesta a saltar pero al intentarlo...

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!- inquirió en un semigrito Kyo-¿Acaso no razonas?, no uses tus habilidades shinobi en esta aldea sino quieres que nos capturen…. ¿Donde esta?

Chiyo había corrido junto a Yuki a sujetar a la chica de un pie puesto que como su amigo la había distraído, ella había resbalado y logrado caer casi de cabeza a menos de que sus amigos la hubieran sujetado…

-¡Juro que cuando acabe todo esto te matare Kyo!- gritaba Akemi algo aterrada, pues le tenía pavor a las alturas…

-Si como no…- suspiro Kyo ayudando a sus hermanos- Cuando acabe todo esto iras detrás de Tenshi de nuevo. ¿No es así?...

- Eso ya lo veré después Kyo- contesto la chica antes de ser jalada a la seguridad de la habitación.

* * *

Sakumo era un niño muy curioso, parecía que su curiosidad no tenia limites, pero lo que le preocupaba a Kakashi era su ojo derecho, era muy raro pero el podía jurar que lo que vio fue el Sharingan encendido. Kakashi perdido en su mente no noto como Sakumo subía al barandal de una escalera…

-¡Tierra a Kakashi!- hablaba Myobi a su "esposo", después de bajar a Sakumo del barandal-Este pequeño monstruo se subió a un lugar dispuesto a atacar a la gente y tu lo ignoraste y pasaste por…- Kakashi se agacho a ver a Sakumo directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que Sakumo tiene el Sharingan, no se como ni porque pero creo que lo tiene, y eso no es nada bueno…-explico Kakashi a Myobi que se agacho a la altura del niño que parecía muy confundido, su mama tomo su rostro y parecía algo preocupada

-Contemplamos esta posibilidad hace mucho tiempo, Kakashi, no es de sorprendernos, solo debemos de actuar con cautela para que nadie lo note… tu mejor que nadie sabrás como manejar esto, después de todo algo muy similar te sucedió con lo de Obito…

Kakashi quedo en silencio por un momento confundido y azorado pero alzo la cabeza y sonrió a su familia, ¡Claro que sabia como enfrentarlo!

* * *

Kaede iba cómodamente recargada en la espalda de Sasuke, el menor de los Uchiha no sabia que tenia esa chica pero lograba atraer su atención de sobremanera que era difícil decir que le desagradaba la sensación de sentirla en su espalda.

-Oye- hablo Sasuke- ¿acaso te lastimaste demasiado?...

-¡HEY!- se quejo Kaede- esto te lo propondré como un trato, cuando volvamos a pasar por este lugar, yo te cargare, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo cumplirá- aseguro Nana en voz alta a la par de que Kaede asentía con la cabeza- ella siempre cumple con su palabra…

-Nana- hablo Naruto- tengo mucha hambre deberíamos ir a comprar algo de comer…

-Nana Asano…- hablo una chica de trece años con cabello color violeta y ojos azul celeste- ¿Qué hace una sirvienta como tú en un lugar tan alejado de su trabajo?

-Eso no te incumbe Hitomi- suspiro suavemente Nana como temiendo una discusión algo grande y por lo tanto se mantenía cautelosa de lo que pudiera decir o expresar…

-Los sirvientes no deben de responder como si fueran iguales a nosotros, ¿No es así?

-Si de hecho lo es…- repuso Nana desgana, Hitomi se acerco con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Naruto estaba algo irritado ¿Cómo podía tratarla así sin que ella se defendiera?, inesperadamente Hitomi le suelta una bofetada a Nana y esta solo se sujeta el rostro mirando hacia el suelo…

-Recuerda que tu solo eres una sirviente del miedo, que tengas el favor de Kaze no te hace mejor que nadie en este lugar, tú una huérfana sin apellido que tienes uno que ostentar porque Kaze lo decidió así pero no por tener familia, serás una vil…

Naruto le soltó una bofetada ante la mirada asombrada de Nana, no parecía conforme con el simple golpe que le había propinado al rostro y dispuesto a darle un golpe mas…

-¡Bien hecho!- grito Kaede desde la espalda- se lo merecia esa vieja mandona…

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla una vez más!- acoto Sasuke desde lejos reteniendo a Kaede en su espalda, Naruto algo ofendido, tomo a Nana que lo miraba sorprendida entre sus brazos y enfrento a Hitomi…

-Nunca me ha gustado que traten mal a la gente delante de mi persona… mucho menos a mi novia, vuélvelo a hacer y juro que te arrepentirás- Naruto jalo a Nana y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, Sasuke prefirió correr con Kaede en su espalda, Nana parecía aturdida pero se dejo jalar por Naruto y corrieron en dirección desconocida.

-Creo que ya hay que parar- dijo Nana con un hilo de voz en la garganta- la dirección es la contraria…

-¿Tú porqué no dices nada Kaede?- pregunto Sasuke a ala chica pero esta no respondió, Sasuke movió en su espalda a la chica y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando noto un poco de humedad en su espalda, Kaede estaba sangrando, probablemente la herida de la caída apenas se evidenciaba…

-Descuida- indico Nana algo alegre- se curara sola, ella lo sabe hacer muy bien…

**Continuara…**

**Que largo día, espero que sea de su agrado, quiero dedicar este chapter a shinofan, que me dejo un lindo review… espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Howling-out**


	22. dudas

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 21 las dudas surgen

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

* * *

_-¿Tú porqué no dices nada Kaede?- pregunto Sasuke a la chica pero esta no respondió, Sasuke movió en su espalda a la chica y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando noto un poco de humedad en su espalda, Kaede estaba sangrando, probablemente la herida de la caída apenas se evidenciaba…_

_-Descuida- indico Nana algo alegre- se curara sola, ella lo sabe hacer muy bien…_

* * *

-¿Estas segura de eso?... digo no es que me preocupe o algo así pero…- empezó a balbucear Sasuke así que Naruto cambio el tema de la conversación para salvar de esa manera a su amigo con complejo de vengador Nana no presto atención al balbuceó de Sasuke porque estaba ocupada con otras cosas, la primera de ella era saber como regresar al camino correcto para conseguir algo de comer y la segunda era… ¿Porqué Naruto había mentido de esa manera?... ella era una sirvienta eso jamás le había molestado, de hecho era algo que tal vez le enorgullecía ya que lo que consiguiera seria por sus propios medios, pero… Naruto era un chico problemático.

-¿Qué te sucede Nana?- pregunto Naruto a la chica, el chico rubio pensaba que si la hubiese conocido antes, no estaría atraído por Sakura

-¿Realmente me viste como tu novia?- pregunto en un susurro Nana, Naruto se sonrojo y la tomo de la mano

-Lo dije porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa… pero si soy honesto… me gustas bastante, eres mas bonita que Sakura…-dijo Naruto con el mismo tono de voz, algo sonrojada, Nana sonrió de manera contenta, a ella le agradaba mucho Naruto… tal vez mas de lo que debía agradarle a una sirvienta, en estos casos Kaede se burlaría de ella, suspiro suavemente mirando todo el lugar.

-Oficialmente, estoy perdida, corrección los cuatro estamos perdidos- indico Nana a los que se encontraban concientes.

* * *

-Creo que han huido, eso es todo lo que puedo determinar a partir de lo que he observado, eso nos deja en terribles problemas-indico Akemi a sus amigos que se mordian un pulgar en señal de preocupación, Kyo suspiro profundamente antes de mirar por completo el paisaje que se extendía ante su mirada, pues los cuatro se encontraban en la montaña de los hokages, parados sobre el rostro del tercer Hokage, Chiyo hizo una mueca rara, como de frustración mientras Akemi observaba a los tres hermanos.

-Iré a hablar con Nain, es hora de meternos en problemas….

-Se encuentra en el hospital de Konoha, debemos de enfrentarnos a muchos guardias del hospital, ademas de la vigilancia de Sayuri…

-Akemi, todos en El Miedo, sabemos que tu traes una cuenta pendiente con Sayuri, así que esta ocasión solo será un pequeño recuento de los daños…- dijo Chiyo, muy divertida, ante una Akemi reflexionaba el porque ataco a Sayuri cuando estaban con la hokage, tal vez era hora de cerrar ese pequeño conflicto que le había costado su movilidad.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo, aun le guardas rencor?- pregunto Yuki a la chica que se paso una mano por la nuca, y lo miro con rabia contenida.

-Si Myobi no hubiera estado ahí ella me hubiese clavado por completo la barreta en la nuca, eso jamás se lo perdonare, el golpe me dejo inactiva por seis meses, debido a la perdida de tiempo, no pude investigar más de mi madre, por eso…-Akemi sonrió con algo de malicia- ella quedara inactiva por seis meses…

-Así que cuando aceptaste la misión lo hiciste con el propósito de atacar a Sayuri…- empezó a interpelar un adulto de unos 45 años, de cabello café, con ojos del mismo color y de piel blanca, los chicos recolocaron en posición marcial, mientras Kyo se arrodillaba dejando su rodilla derecha en el suelo.

-Tenshi, no esperábamos tenerlo tan pronto aquí…-empezó Kyo tratando de no mostrarse muy impresionado por la repentina visita de su sensei

-Lo que sucede es que Kaze se pregunta porque maldita razón han tardado tanto, solo les pidió un informe de los ANBUs actuales y que estuvieron en funcionamiento los y últimos diez años, pero claro ustedes volvieron a buscar coasa de su pasado…

-Tenshi, antes de que sigas con tu perorata, es necesario que sepas que vamos a atacar el hospital de Konoha porque al parecer los nietos de Tsugiri han huido, Sayuri y Nain están en el hospital, con un supuesto arresto…índico Chiyo con algo de malestar

-Así que basándome en tus informes que siempre son precisos Chiyo… estamos en medio de una trampa para Kaze… es decir que el ataque monumental esta justificado…debo de decir que me sorprenden un poco pero he de admitir que son ingeniosos- Tenshi miro el paisaje de Konoha levantarse por su vista y mascullo- Yo atacare al más fuerte y ese sin duda, en estos momentos es Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Kaede abrió los ojos con un gran bostezo, se desperezo y noto que ya no estaba en la espalda de Sasuke sino en una tela tendida debajo de un árbol que la cubría del sol que a esa hora estaba algo fuerte, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban cerca de un rió… Kaede se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente, eso era señal de que se habían perdido, estaban muy lejos del destino original, se levanto apresuradamente para notar que Sauce estaba sentado en una rama del árbol.

-Al fin has despertado…- dijo Sasuke a Kaede que sonrió en señal de disculpa, la chica hizo un ademán de querer subir al árbol pero Sasuke bajo del árbol y la cargo entre sus brazos subiéndola de un salto al árbol.

-Resulta que si te vuelves a caer del árbol y te lastimas, yo deberé cargarte, por lo tanto la única persona cansada de su espalda seré yo…-explico Sasuke a Kaede que sonreía alegremente de haber sido colocada en el árbol

-Desde que perdí a mis padres alguien no me ayudaba a subir un árbol, eres una buena persona Sasuke, no se porque pensé que el sello de Orochimaru podría afectar algo de tu persona… bueno tal vez se me paso en la cabeza debido a que yo- Kaede se sujeto el cuello- yo si me volví una asesina….

Kaede que estaba tan alegre se soltó a llorar, Sauce se agacho a abrazarla y es que mientras ella estaba inconciente Nana contó la historia de su amiga.

_Flash back_

_-Como Kaede esta tan sola como todos aquí creo que se merecen su verdad, y es que ella es de una familia de buena clase social, pero desafortunadamente también de un linaje de sangre único: ella es de la rama opuesta a los Uchiha, ella es inmune al sharingan, debido a eso, Orochimaru trato de llevársela, pero su padre lo detuvo, Kaede quedo con el sello de Orochimaru, era muy pequeña, tenia 9 años y un día no pudo más y asesino a sus padres… fue muy duro ir a verla, Kaze me pidió que fuera su amiga, porque se empeñaba en hacer cosas por las cuales le castigaran, me daba miedo que la madre de Hitomi le rompiera a golpes la espalda y pero aun que ella fomentara de esa manera ese maltrato, así que para demostrarle que no estaba sola le empecé a ayudar en sus travesuras y Kaze se "apiado" de nosotras y nos protegió en contra de los demás es así como somos amigas… pero al mismo tiempo rivales._

_Fin del flashback_

- es así como seremos amigos más rápido, ¿no?, ambos nos ha jodido la existencia Orochimaru…-mascullo Sasuke tratando de darle consuelo a la chica que se aferro a su cuello, haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera ligeramente pero no rompiera el contacto.

Nana y Naruto observaban entre felices y aborchonados la escena así que tomando una decisión Naruto tomo a Nana y caminaron hacia el lado opuesto, y es que era obvio que sus amigos, los del alma, estaban felices y parecía que al fin habían encontrado lo que llaman las personas modernas a su "media naranja"

**Continuara….**

**Esto es todo por ahora y si… si se lo preguntan, Sasuke y Kaede, al igual que Naruto y Nana, si terminaran juntos, no sin sus respectivos problemas pero si juntos….**

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que lo leen en su tiempo vago y de estudio…**

**Howling-out**


	23. hospital

**Capitulo 22 hospital**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_Nana y Naruto observaban entre felices y abochornados la escena así que tomando una decisión Naruto tomo a Nana y caminaron hacia el lado opuesto, y es que era obvio que sus amigos, los del alma, estaban felices y parecía que al fin habían encontrado_ _lo que llaman las personas modernas a su "media naranja" _

* * *

Era extraño que después de tanto melancolía en la chica de cabello negro estuviese como una fresca lechuga preguntando en cuanto veía a cualquier tipo cerca de él, que donde estaban.

Sasuke arrugaba el ceño de solo mirar como esa chica loca, iba de un lado a otro, harto un poco de la situación hizo lo mismo que su amiga había hecho horas atrás… la jalo del cabello, no sin recibir una constante queja de su amiga. Naruto solo sonrió, por lo menos Sasuke se había topado con la horma de su zapato así que ahora ya sabía lo que se sentía que alguien lo fastidiara.

-Sigue así Kaede- sugirió Naruto a su nueva amiga que solo sonrió para poner un gesto de dolor debido al constante jaloneo que recibía debido a Sasuke.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha, Nain descansaba mirando a través de la ventana como se movilizaban los ANBUS y suspiro, pensar que se si sus planes salían como hubiese querido ahora mismo estarían en casa de Tsugiri, jugando en los establos o con los juguetes de Minato, volvió a suspirar.

-Estarán bien- aseguro Sayuri a su esposo- les di suficiente dinero para sobrevivir los próximos 15 días si Kaede no va con ellos…

-Te aseguro que está con ellos, pero por un lado me alegra porque, si está con ellos, entonces significa que está muy bien, ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme….

Sayuri sonrió ligeramente, ella sabía que Nain les tenía mucho cariño a ambas niñas debido a que le recordaban constantemente a Naruto y a Sasuke y que ella era un recuerdo de porque el se había vuelto un shinobi, porque quería salvar a las personas que él quería y para eso necesitaba ser fuerte…

Una explosión lo saco de sus cavilaciones, Sayuri rápidamente salió de la habitación de Nain dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo encontrándose con una patada en el rostro que la desubico momentáneamente.

-Toda tuya Akemi- dijo tranquilamente Tenshi mirando el resto de las habitaciones con interés, tratando de identificar a posibles ANBUS disfrazados como civiles, en un arranque de desesperación uno de ellos ataco a la chica que sin inmutarse coloco a Sayuri entre ella y el atacante, haciendo que el ANBU atravesara con una kunai la espalda baja de Sayuri, provocando una mueca de horror en la chica, que al oír el grito de Nain, totalmente aterrado y mirando a la mujer cerrar los ojos, comprendió que ese era un error garrafal.

-Tú viste que yo solo la interpuse- dijo Akemi con un poco de arrepentimiento por haber provocado ese suceso, ella solo quería dejarla inconsciente y aplicarle un golpe en la nuca como el que ella le dio, pero de eso a matarla, había todo un abismo que no quería atravesar.

Nain corrió al lado de su esposa sosteniéndola, ya que esta estaba inconsciente, miro a Akemi con algo de odio pero se desvaneció cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca, no pudo siquiera prevenirlo, pero estaba muy preocupado por su esposa.

Chiyo revisaba a Sayuri, chasqueaba la lengua pero luego sonrió, mostrándole un truco a Akemi

- Se lo aprendí a Tsunade, es una buena doctora, este truco lo observe mientras solicitaba información acerca del hospital de Konoha, no te sientas mal Akemi, el ANBU, no es tan bueno como creía, de cualquier manera si tú lo hubieses detenido sin que tuvieras que intervenir lo habrías matado, solo quisiste evitar un homicidio innecesario….

-Es más que eso Chiyo, la mirada de Sayuri cuando me vio, cuando escucho a Tenshi, fue de dolor como si realmente le doliera saber que le estamos traicionando…

-Akemi, debes de entender que no es tú jefa ni amiga, solo es una persona más que se atravesó en tu camino, concéntrense, en cuanto esté mejor pasemos a la segunda fase, el enfrentamiento cara a cara- informo Tenshi a sus protegidas, que asintieron con la cabeza, después de un momento de estar mirando al matrimonio, se retiraron.

* * *

-¡AUUUH!- se quejo Kaede levemente al igual que Sasuke que se toco el pecho con algo de incomodidad, ya que tenía una molestia profunda en el pecho como, si tuviera un mal presentimiento, y eso no le agradaba

-démonos prisa en llegar, necesitamos información…

-Y nosotros a ustedes- indico un joven que llevaba una banda de la aldea del sonido en al brazo izquierdo, Nana se coloco enfrente de Naruto y Kaede entorno la mirada.

-Lo mejor es que se vallan ahora- índico Nana empujando a Naruto hacia atrás mientras Kaede se agachaba lentamente- nosotras nos encargaremos…

-Pelearemos a su lado- dijo Sasuke adelantándose- ningún pelele de Orochimaru me va a intimidar…

-Solo da un paso atrás…- indicó Kaede a Sasuke mientras Nana se agachaba y colocaba sus manos en el suelo, de repente, tanto Naruto como Sasuke sintieron que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, gritaron ambos jóvenes al caer sentados en un "nuevo" suelo.

- Lo siento, creo que no les dije que puede atravesar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?- explico Nana avergonzada al ver la cara de terror de los chicos al estar en un túnel- Kaede localizo este túnel antes de que los encontráramos pensamos en usarlo solo si nos atacaban de sorpresa y … bingo funciono mejor de lo que pensamos…

-No podemos enfrentarnos a esos ninjas del sonido de frente, se que son muy fuertes y todas esas tonterías- balbuceo Kaede- pero eso ni significa que sean invencibles, y lo mejor es huir.

Kaede termino caminando hacia la derecha muy confiada, mientras Nana viraba los ojos hacia el techo antes de soplar con aire divertido…

-Allá esta una barran…-no término de decir cuando Kaede maldecía en voz alta al sentir como caía en vertical

- Mejor nos damos prisa, es necesario que la saquemos de ahí, porque sino, la regañada voy a ser yo- dijo Nana mirando a Sasuke con intenciones de dejarla en ese lugar.

* * *

Nain despertaba un poco adolorido de la nuca, recordó el estado de Sayuri y la busco desesperado, pero noto que la herida estaba cerrada y respiraba con normalidad, suspiro aliviado por eso, pero se horrorizo al observar como estaba esa ala del hospital: Akemi, buscando información había usado su jutsu de fuego quemando todo y sabia Nain que era Akemi la responsable porque solo ella se le ocurriría dibujar una carita sonriente después de tanta destrucción esa era la firma de esa niña que la vida la había convertido en una enferma…

-Akemi… si tu estas aquí significa que todos lo ladrones caninos están en la aldea… ¿Cuánta información lograron robar?- preguntaba a la nada Nain, miro al ANBU que accidentalmente ataco a su esposa, estaba inconciente, lo único que en verdad volvía humana a Akemi, era la compasión que generalmente no demostraba pero mantenía a prueba de todo.

* * *

Akemi en otra ala del hospital llego a la habitación 13-d, esa habitación ella la conocía, era en la misma donde accidentalmente había conocido a la madre de Naruto cuando ella era muy pequeña, recordó que le dolió el golpe que le dio con la puerta y le asusto el estado de su embarazo porque parecía una mujer inflada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que esa mujer le había dado algo que le habían prohibido de niña, un caramelo.

-Así que señora Namikaze, cuando encuentre a Naruto le voy a dar ese caramelo de su parte… hasta luego, tengo que alborotar el hospital un poquito mas en lo que Kyo y Chiyo, analizan la información de los últimos ANBUs integrados, hasta luego-la puerta de la habitación se cerro para mostrar una terrible oscuridad.

* * *

- segura que estas bien- en medio de la nada Naruto revisaba a Kaede, que parecía despistada por lo que le pasaba

-¡Claro que si!- afirmo escandalosamente la chica- lo que pasa es que yo tengo pésima suerte, no tengo tanta suerte como Nana… ¿Sabias que cada vez que juega lotería siempre gana el premio mayor?

-Pero- Sasuke se incluyo en la conversación- debes de tener algún buen punto a tu favor…

Kaede pensativamente se puso la mano en el mentón y después de un rato de fruncir el ceño, sonrió a Sasuke.

-si tengo un punto bueno a mi favor… ¡YO DUERMO MUY QUIETA!...

-yo soy como un animal- explico Nana a los presentes que no entendían a Kaede- yo soy muy revoltosa a comparación de Kaede mientras duermo…

Naruto sonrio porque el dormía exactamente igual y Sauce salto de inmediato, diciendo que si iban a compartir espacio, el dormía con Kaede porque dormir con Naruto era muy doloroso…

-¡Solo fue una vez!- exclamo Naruto ofendido

-Con esa vez la basto a mi cara, dobe…

-¡TEME!

-¡USUROKOTONCHII!

-¡BAKA!...¡BAKA!

Kaede miraba a Nana que parecía sorprendida por la pelea

-Te apuesto el desayuno de un mes a que gana Sasuke- aposto Kaede a su amiga que con una sonrisa asintió, observando la pelea hasta que acabaran…

Continuara…

Después de un largo rato adelanto un poco mas el fic… hoy es mi cumple, 3 de diciembre así que espero muchos lectores de review no porque no siempre tienen tiempo (lo se por experiencia propia) pero bueno…

Howling-out


	24. pelea

**Capitulo 23 pelea**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_Kaede miraba a Nana que parecía sorprendida por la pelea_

_-Te apuesto el desayuno de un mes a que gana Sasuke- aposto Kaede a su amiga que con una sonrisa asintió, observando la pelea hasta que acabaran…_

* * *

Kaede estaba feliz, ya que por primera vez había ganado, eso significaba que Nana se separaría de su desayuno en un mes y que por eso ella se vería muy beneficiada en lo que se refiere a lo alimenticio y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Pudo pedirte dinero pero solo te pidió tu comida, ¿Porqué esta tan feliz?... bueno yo no lo entiendo mucho…-dijo Naruto confundido a su amiga que solo reía por la circunstancia

-Kaze casi no nos da de comer, es muy amable, pero a veces no se da cuenta como nos trata Aya , así que varias veces nos quedamos sin comer, en uno o dos días, pero no es nada malo, ya nos acostumbramos…

-Cuando llegue a la hacienda, le pediré a Kaze que despida a Aya, ella es una mala mujer y no puede siempre tratarlas mal, ya que yo las aprecio mucho y no lo voy a permitir más…- dijo Naruto muy decidido haciendo que Kaede sonriera y Nana suspirara en silencio ya que sabía que tendría que asegurarse de que no usara su poder en cosas que eran tan banales como esas y Sasuke solo pensaba como podía llegar a ser ese tal Kaze, algo no estaba bien, según el tenia entendido, el dueño de la hacienda era Tsugiri y no Kaze, así que ¿Quién demonios era Kaze?...

-¿Quién es Kaze?- la pregunta que salió de los labios de Sasuke dejo a Naruto con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien y las chicas se tensaron en ese instante y fue muy difícil decir que esa pregunta no era incomoda ya que era más que obvio que si lo era

-¿Por qué no responden?- pregunto Naruto poniéndose un poco más tenso haciendo que las chicas se tensaran brevemente y se miraran la una a la otra.

* * *

Nain corrió como desesperado por el hospital mirando como varios ANBUS, rastreaban la zona, Nain con mucha cautela se acerco a la zona y pese a que estaba muy débil, logro hacer un henge, para disfrazar su aspecto y parecer otro ANBU.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- pregunto Nain disfrazado, simulando ser un ANBU recién llegado

-Atacaron el hospital, justo en el ala del hospital en que estaba el detenido Namikaze, estamos en problemas en cuanto lady Tsunade llegue, empezaremos con la acción de rastreo, esto no pudo ser hecho por alguien más que Orochimaru…- explico el ANBU, Nain abrió la boca estupefacto, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso no sabían de los ladrones caninos?, ¡eso era imposible!...

¡Kyo había robado los pergaminos secretos de la aldea oculta entre las nubes!

¡Akemi, estaba entre las más buscadas por la aldea oculta del rayo!

¡Chiyo, era la responsable de la extensión de la epidemia que estuvo a punto de aniquilar a la aldea oculta de la arena!...

-¡Esto no fue obra de Orochimaru!- grito desesperado Nain a Tsunade en cuanto la vio llegar, Tsunade estaba sorprendida de que ese ANBU fuese tan irrespetuoso con ella, pero se sorprendió aun más de que desestimase a Orochimaru como principal autor de ese ataque…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- grito Tsunade desde su distancia, Nain rompió el henge y mirando fijamente a Tsunade respondió

-Porque yo vi como era atacada mi esposa por los ladrones caninos de las grandes aldeas ninjas…

-¡Eso es imposible!- indico Tsunade- según nuestros reportes ya habían escapado de Konoha después del ataque en la torre del Hokage…

-Pues se ha equivocado, ya que no es así, usted los dejo entrar a esta aldea, los dejar actuar libremente, y orgullosamente están haciendo una monografía sobre la aldea de Konoha…

Tsunade abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, si Nain daba la respuesta correcta , se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kyo Hirano y sus acompañantes, si eso era cierto, le habían tomado el pelo a la Hokage desde un principio y eso la ofendía profundamente.

Nain sonreía abiertamente a la Hokage que miraba enojada a todo el mundo, de repente y sin explicación aparente, decidió que debería de golpear lo que fuera, pero se controlo y dio una instrucción que fue obedecida de inmediato.

-Arresten de inmediato a Kyo Hirano y a sus acompañantes…

-Me temo que se desestimara la orden que ha sido dada a los ANBUS, lady Hokage…- hablo Tenshi haciendo que Nain tratara de atacarlo pero, su cuerpo no respondió como quería, de hecho cayo recargándose en una rodilla y respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del todo y lo único que deseaba, era que Sayuri despertara y los ayudara con Tenshi porque sabía que Kakashi estaba muy ocupado con Myobi y Sakumo y no los quería molestar, después de tantos años separados, no los quería involucrar en una pelea que era solo suya y de su familia, aunque en estos momentos estuviera un poco separada, deseaba que nadie más se involucrara en esa guerra que a nadie le correspondía.

-Nain, debo de decirte algo que tal vez te afectara un poco- empezó Tenshi- pero que es necesario que sepas por la seguridad de tus sobrinos, Orochimaru los mando a seguir con ninjas de la aldea del sonido, para su suerte, Nana y Kaede están con ellos, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Orochimaru en seguir el rastro de Kaede?, después de todo ellas es parte de sus experimentos imperfectos…

Nain empalideció de golpe, recordando la razón por la cual Kaede estaba oculta en la hacienda de los Namikaze, Sayuri le había advertido que era muy peligrosa, ya que su chakra se salía fácilmente de control y no era posible tener un buen control del mismo, lo que Sayuri recomendó fue que solo se especializara en taijutsu y de esa manera impedir su uso de chakra, aunque no era una solución a gran distancia, si era lo más conveniente para el corto tiempo en el cual querían descubrir la forma de controlar de manera conveniente el chakra e impedir que hiciera y le hicieran daño.

-¡DEBES DE IR TRAS ELLOS!- grito Nain desesperado, Tenshi suspiro con pesar

-Akemi dijo que la tierra se los trago, mando a rastrearlos con el águila de Kyo y después de un ataque de ninjas de la aldea del sonido, Nana decidió desaparecerlos bajo la tierra- indico Tenshi- no sabremos que les pasara, ahora depende exclusivamente de ellos, como… nosotros dependemos de Kaze…

Nain dejo de replicar y miro hacia al hospital, noto como un chakra empezaba a emerger del interior del hospital y mira como su mujer, despierta y salía del hospital para atacar a Tenshi con el sharingan encendido, eso significaba que podía descansar un rato del peso que llevaba en la espalda…

Sayuri salto hacia Tenshi en un intento de patearlo, para qué espera más, lo único que deseaba era acabar con esa batalla de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sasuke empezó a impacientarse al no recibir una respuesta de Nana o de Kaede, estaba muy enfadado porque realmente quería saber quién era el tal Kaze y que influencia tenía en su futura vida ya que al ser un sujeto desconocido para él, no sabía que era un problema preguntar por Kaze porque él era uno de los hombres más temidos de la zona, ya que el era, el capataz de la hacienda de los Namikaze, era el capataz del "Miedo", y su palabra dentro de la hacienda era ley.

-Sasuke, decirte quien es ese hombre implica que nosotras estaremos en terribles problemas debido que, no podemos informarte quien es el, pero en cuanto lleguemos a una aldea cerca de la hacienda escucharan hablar mucho de el… ya lo verán, si la hacienda Namikaze es una de la más grandes de la zona es por Kaze, el gran líder de esa hacienda- dijo Kaede seriamente, Sasuke no estaba conforme con esa respuesta y Naruto tampoco.

-¿Pero qué poder tiene entonces mi abuelo en la hacienda?- pregunto Naruto a Nana directamente

-El es dueño de todo ese lugar, si Tsugiri decide algo contrario a lo que decide Kaze, se obedece así de esa manera se maneja la hacienda…

-¿Qué hay de mi tío Nain?- pregunto Sasuke

-El es un jefe directo de una parte de la hacienda, el quiso administrar la zona este, cerca de la casa del lago, ahí él y su esposa tienen una historia, que yo no se, pero de seguro Akemi si…

-¿Akemi?- hablo sin querer Sasuke- una chica media loca, que se seca el cabello como un perro…

-la misma- indico Kaede, Sasuke miro a Naruto, eso sonaba a un plan hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo…

**Continuara…**

**Otro capítulo por el momento es hora de descansar, espero y les guste, hasta luego…**

**Howling-out.**


	25. tres segundos

**Capitulo 24 tres segundos**

**disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Másashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

* * *

_-¿Akemi?- hablo sin querer Sasuke- una chica media loca, que se seca el cabello como un perro…_

_-la misma- indico Kaede, Sasuke miro a Naruto, eso sonaba a un plan hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo…_

* * *

Después de esa plática, Sasuke no estaba satisfecho con lo que había recibido como respuesta, eso no estaba bien, si ese era un plan ya formado, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron realmente bajo vigilancia?

Obviamente, Sasuke también pensaba, en lo que hubiese pasado si el se hubiera ido de Konoha… que hubiesen hecho sus familiares, que hubiese hecho Naruto con el apoyo de su familia, con la verdad de su familia… Sasuke miro de repente a Naruto que iba siguiendo a las chicas desde atrás, si no se hubiese quedado, probablemente, lo hubiesen traído a la fuerza, con todos los huesos rotos… tuvo un escalofrió, lo que paso en el valle del fin… no lo era todo y solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de lo que en realidad había pasado.

Sayuri envestía con sus ataques a Tenshi, mientras Tsunade atendía a Nain, que parecía aun necesitar del descanso que se suponía que debía de tener en el hospital.

-Necesitas descansar, tu enfermedad aun no está controlada del todo, deberías de ingresar de inmediato al hospital- recomendó Tsunade, pero Nain se negó a entrar inclusive se soltó del agarre de Tsunade e ignoro la orden

-Yo no dejare solo a mi esposa, por eso ella pelea, porque ella sabe, que aquí estaré esperándola y velando por ella…- dijo Nain mirando orgullosamente a su mujer, la última mujer que por sus venas corría la sangre Uchiha, no por nada era su esposa y eso la hacía sentirse muy orgulloso.

Tenshi evitaba en gran medida los ataques de Sayuri, que eran esencialmente del tipo jutsu de fuego, eso la hacía vulnerable a ataque de tipo taijutsu y eso era aborrecible para ella, ya que después de todo era la mejor kunoichi entre las Uchiha, que nunca hubiese existido, ella misma había sentenciado que la única mujer que podía superarlo iba a ser su propia hija y eso sería en un futuro muy lejano, por eso empezó a modificar su ataque de manera brutal, empezó a desarrollar un pequeño ataque consecutivo en las piernas, que se notaba a simple vista que era el punto débil de Tenshi y de esa manera lograr un escape a esa situación además de darle tiempo a Nain de que observara el lugar y encontrara una forma de detener el ataque sustancial a Konoha, y es que se observaba que no estaban preparados para un pequeña infiltración, que en ese caso sería un duro revés para Konoha, ya que los ladrones caninos eran expertos en estos tipos de ataques, eran pocos pero eran letales, Tenshi noto la profunda distracción de Sayuri y empezó a utilizarla en su contra ya que empezó a contraatacar con sus manos golpeando el estomago de Sayuri, Nain empezó a impacientarse por no poder ayudar a su esposa y eso se hacía evidente, en el momento en que empezó a colocar sus manos en posición de ataque, empezaría el miedo, había llegado el más grande ninja en cuantos genjutsus se refería, ni nada más ni nada menos que Nain Namikaze.

Frente a Tsunade apareció Chiyo que ataco a Nain desde la altura, el ninja con mucho trabajo logro esquivar el ataque de la ladrona canina, que de manera eficaz golpeo en el rostro a Nain haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre en el acto, su hermano observaba todo desde el techo, mientras un águila descendía y se posaba en su brazo, mirando atentamente los ojos del águila, Kyo emitió un fuerte silbido, mismo que distrajo a Chiyo y por lo tanto logro hacerle tiempo a Nain de devolver el ataque y conseguir quitarse de encima a la doctora de los criminales, se quito de encima a Hige.

Tenshi también se distrajo pero uso a su favor el tiempo de distracción para plantársele a Sayuri y detener su ataque brevemente, Kyo de manera muy inteligente alcanzo a varios ANBUS y los estampo en el suelo de esa manera demostró que él era la cabeza del equipo, después de todo no por nada, era Tsume.

Akemi de manera algo mordaz empezó a atacar a los demás shinobis que trataban de interpelar un ataque pero respetaba a aquellos civiles que se le cruzaban en su camino, como aquella niña a la cual estuvo a punto de patear en un arranque desesperado por quitarse a sus enemigos de encima y logro detenerse a tiempo, para sonreírle a la niña y redirigir su ataque exitosamente, por eso ella era el tercer miembro de los ladrones caninos y uno de los más indispensables entre ellos, ella era la comunicadora, exploradora, la primera línea de defensa, Konoha estaba conociendo a Toboe, la ladrona de última generación.

Pronto, efectuarían su último ataque uno que mermaría de manera importante a la defensa de Konoha si no podían evitarlo, y es que eran famosos por dejar inhabilitados defensas enteras de aldeas menores en cuanto nivel ninja, pero conociendo las posibilidades de victoria, los chicos se arriesgaron a atacar una línea de defensa perfectamente hecha, teniendo como resultado a varios shinobis caídos ante sus pies y es que el ataque de los chicos combinados era brutal, Tsunade no daba crédito de cómo sus fuertes ANBUS cayeran uno por uno mientras que esos ladrones malditos estaban como si nada hubiese pasado con ellos.

Mientras Tsunade estaba anonadada de lo observado no noto como en perfecta sincronía los tres shinobis se acercaban hacia ella, de esa manera avanzando paso a paso hacia ella, pero ella era la Hokage y no podía permitirse un momento de descuido ya que eso sería desquiciante para su aldea, si su Hokage caía ¿donde quedaría la moral de la aldea?

Así que viéndolos acercase hacia su persona, Tsunade se coloco en posición de ataque, esperando el primer movimiento de los ladrones pero estos no se atrevieron a avanzar un paso más, de una distancia de uno 200 metros, Tsunade espero impaciente y al no ver un ataque frontal, se animo a contraatacar, pero no esperaba con que tanto Chiyo como Akemi corrieran hacia extremos diferentes dejándola frente a Kyo que sin ningún temor intercepto el movimiento de la Hokage con una sola mano y espero a que Akemi y Chiyo la golpearan por la espalda y de esa manera ella quedara un poco desconcertada, pronto los refuerzos llegaron al hospital, junto a Asuma y Kurenai, además de otros shinobis como Iruka y Ebisu, llegaran a defender a su Hokage.

* * *

Kakashi no ignoro la primera explosión que escucho venir del hospital, pero no quiso intervenir, debido a que, estaba con Sakumo y Myobi, su pequeño hijo al oír la explosión, aterrado había corrido de nuevo a su casa y se había ocultado debajo de la cama.

-Sakumo, ya sal de ahí, ya no pasa nada, todo se acabo- decía Myobi a su hijo que cada vez se ocultaba más debajo de su cama, Kakashi estaba detrás de Myobi esperando que Sakumo respondiese y al ver como empezaba a sacar una de sus manitas debajo de la cama lo jalo y lo abrazo contra su pecho, Sakumo se soltó a llorar de puro miedo, era lógico que una situación así lo asustara a el mismo a su edad esas horribles explosiones lo aterraban.

-Tranquilo Sakumo- hablaba calmadamente Kakashi a su hijo- ya todo paso, no te asustes más, nosotros te protegeremos…

Myobi se acerco a sus dos hombres y se abrazo a Kakashi desde su espalda, Sakumo se empezaba a calmar cuando alguien toco a su puerta, Sakumo de inmediato apretó de inmediato su agarre hacia su padre e impidió que su mama fuese a abrir la puerta.

-Quieren que vayas a pelear y de nuevo nos vas a dejar solos… por favor no vayas- suplico Sakumo desesperado, Kakashi sentía una tremenda opresión en el pecho, su mente se dividía entre su familia y su deber, pero la batalla entre raciocinio y corazón ya estaba definida. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y no dejo de abrazar a Sakumo, quedándose a su lado.

* * *

Naruto suspiro de alivio al ver que por fin después de varias horas de estar entre oscuras paredes de cavernas, llegaban a la salida y por lo tanto a la luz del sol, estaba muy contento de lo que podía ver, un lugar muy agradable y pacifico se abría ante ellos, y por eso se permitió bajar un poco la guardia.

Nana salió del túnel justo detrás de Naruto y se sorprendió al observar como Naruto respiraba el aire puro de la montaña, donde estaban, al ver el lugar, Nana bufo molesta, estaban bastante lejos de donde se suponían llegarían, pero no se desanimo porque estaría más tiempo, por así decirlo, de vacaciones y descansarían mucho mejor.

Kaede salía del túnel al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y este estaba impaciente por poder estirarse un poco, Kaede que estaba algo ansiosa miro a Nana que no logrando entender su gesto, opto por preguntarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Quiero pelear!

-No-

-¡Aunque sea solo de entrenamiento!

-Convence a alguien más, porque yo no lo hare…

-Yo peleara contigo- dijo Sasuke a la chica que feliz asintió con la cabeza, y se quito parte del molesto traje de sirvienta que tenía que usar para su trabajo, dejando de lado ese vestido color morado, traía abajo un pantalón negro corto hasta las rodillas y una blusa cerrada hasta el cuello color rojo, su cabello a la luz del sol, refleja un tono azulado y eso era muy agradable.

-Yo soy especialista en taijutsu de tres segundos, es decir, que yo puedo noquear a alguien por tres segundos lo que me da tiempo de eliminarlos del mapa, pero como solo es para matar el tiempo, solo nos noquearemos por tres segundos a espalda en el suelo y de esa manera será como un juego te parece…

-Estoy de acuerdo… solo usaremos taijutsu…

-Si… ¡ah! se me olvidaba como es un juego también se vale la rendición…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se coloco en posición de pelear, pronto se dio cuenta de que Kaede era una luchadora formidable, con ella no debía de limitarse, no era como entrenar con Sakura, Kaede si era bastante fuerte y podía soportar un ataque frontal con fuerza.

Mientras Kaede corría en sentido contrario a Sasuke para no ser alcanzada por su efectivo taijutsu, y es que Sasuke la había golpeado en las costillas y al estar en el suelo casi logra estamparla en el suelo, Kaede redujo su velocidad en busca de un árbol para lograr atacar con una de sus técnicas favoritas, un K.S., pero al no localizarlo se vio atrapada por Sasuke que la estampo contra el suelo nuevamente y tomándola de los pies la alzo lentamente sobre su propio peso y después de darle unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí misma la dejo caer al suelo golpeándose levemente la nuca dejándola algo inconsciente, Sasuke s coloco sobre ella y Nana empezó a contar mientras Naruto se colocaba al lado de Kaede para notar que no se levantara a tiempo.

-1, 2…

-¡Arriba!- indico Naruto a Nana, ya que Kaede en un último minuto se había levantado mostrando su grado de resistencia, Sasuke se levanto mientras Nana y Naruto se alejaban, Kaede se levanto aturdida, Sasuke golpeo su rostro con una patada, Kaede cayó hacia atrás golpeándose con un árbol, Sasuke confiado, planeaba empujarse contra ella e impactarla contra el árbol, pero no espero con que Kaede, previendo esa posibilidad se haría a un lado, para provocar que Sasuke se golpease contra el árbol, quedando aturdido de manera considerable, momento que aprovecho Kaede para tomar a Sasuke del cuello, enredar una de sus piernas en la de Sasuke, hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y lograr dar una vuelta con el. Sasuke caería con la nuca y quedaría en noqueado, Kaede aprovecho para cubrirlo, cosa que logro, Nana y Naruto repitieron la operación de la vez pasada.

-¡1, 2,3!

-Sasuke no puede continuar- declaro Naruto a Nana, con lo que era oficial, Kaede había ganado, Naruto se acerco a Sasuke que aun seguía inconsciente por el golpe.

-Lo llamo Kuro (n/a: sombra u oscuridad)… porque eso es lo ultimo que vez al hacerlo- explico Kaede a Naruto, mientras Nana revisaba la cabeza de su amiga, ya era el atardecer, tendrían que dormir en el bosque, pero era muy divertido, Naruto quería competir con Nana, ahora había encontrado a otras grandes rivales.

-Esperare a que despierte Sasuke y pelearemos tu y yo Nana- informo Naruto a su amiga que sin otra opción acepto lo que Naruto había dicho, Naruto acomodo mejor a Sasuke en el suelo, dispuesto a esperarlo, miraba con orgullo a Kaede, era de admirarse… ¡la chica que había vencido a un Uchiha!...

**Continuara**

**Ufffff!!!!!! Esta vez creo que me inspire, bueno dedicado a todos aquellos que lo leen inclusive sin que dejen un review…**

**Howling-out**

**(Si quieren darse una idea más clara de cómo es kuro, revisen una pelea de Mickie James, con un Micky tdd o un french kiss de Maryse Ambas de la wwe, perdón… locura wwe, pero creo que quedaba esta vez )**


	26. hogar

**Capitulo 25 Hogar**

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

* * *

-_Esperare a que despierte Sasuke y pelearemos tu y yo Nana- informo Naruto a su amiga que sin otra opción acepto lo que Naruto había dicho, Naruto acomodo mejor a Sasuke en el suelo, dispuesto a esperarlo, miraba con orgullo a Kaede, era de admirarse… ¡la chica que había vencido a un Uchiha!..._

* * *

Mientras con los jóvenes gennin se discutía quien seguía y quien no, Sayuri se enfrentaba de lleno a Tenshi, ambos adultos se encontraban enfrascados en una terrible batalla, ya que ninguno quería ceder en sus intentos de destrozarse el uno al otro.

Nain observaba impotente como hacían pedazos a Tsunade y es que esos ladrones caninos se veían superiores en cuanto arsenal de batalla, pero no entendía cómo es que los ladrones famosos por sus robos no fueron identificados por Tsunade… daba igual, a el no le hubiese importado, de no ser porque estaba de por medio la seguridad de sus sobrinos y es que no se había dado cuenta del grave dilema en el cual, había sometido a sus protegidas… cuando Kaze se enterara… Nain bajo la mirada, su padre le destrozaría la cara.

* * *

Lejos de Konoha y del bosque donde se hallaban Naruto y compañía, había una hacienda que colindaba con los limites de Konoha y de la aldea de Suna, el lugar, era tan grande como un palacio, tan funcional como una aldea, tan lleno de vida como una fiesta y ese lugar enorme, que disponía de shinobis personales con mascaras blancas en lugar de protectores en la frente, que estaba llena de sirvientes, entre los del hogar y los del campo, que inclusive para un mejor funcionamiento estaba dividido en cuatro grandes secciones, siendo el más bello el lago del perdón, ese lugar era el hogar de un linaje perdido, dividido y separado de Konoha, era el hogar de los Namikaze, es decir era el hogar legitimo de Naruto y Nain.

Justo esa mañana, había un gran revuelo en la hacienda, porque dos de las sirvientas de más confianza para el líder de ese lugar habían desaparecido, pronto los shinobis del lugar descubrieron un pequeño lugar que era la vía de escape de esas dos sirvientas.

-Malditas desagradecidas- decía una mujer de cabello negro recogido elegantemente en una trenza, su rostro era pálido y mostraba una fiera disciplina, no estaba conforme con el informe de los shinobis, siempre lo supo, era un error haberlas aceptado dentro de la hacienda, solo eran un problema, no, eran todo un estorbo- ya verán que cuando se entere el señor Tsugiri, las cazara como conejos y morirán en las manos de Kaze.

Mientras la mujer discutía con los shinobis un fuerte ruido se escucho dentro de la casa, para observar como el cuerpo de un hombre era utilizado para romper una pared de la casa del capataz, hecha de madera saliendo detrás de él un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa sin mangas del mismo color, usaba un sombrero de ala, mientras sacaba una kunai, todos los presentes retrocedían un paso, su cabello café parecía resplandecer entre su furia, sus ojos cafés parecían ahora rojos de la rabia que sentía, el era Kaze, el capataz de la hacienda de los Namikaze, por ese motivo, era que la hacienda había sido cambiada de nombre sin autorización de los dueños, por él, la conocían como el miedo, por el terrible capataz de la hacienda Namikaze.

-No me vengas con estupideces- rugió Kaze apretando el cuello de ese sujeto- Nana y Kaede son mis protegidas, ambas saben lo que les pasaría si me traicionan… además, yo no creo que hayan podido salir sin una orden directa de Nain o Sayuri, ambas son muy listas como para dejar rastros de sus salidas… esto es algo más grave, eso tiene que ser, solo así me lo explico…

Nain soltó al sujeto que aterrado se alejo arrastrándose lo más rápido posible, el joven capataz no pareció tomarle importancia y solamente se agacho sentándose en cuclillas, miro hacia el este, justo la dirección de la casa del lago, se noto una ligera nostalgia al mirar ese lugar, no podía entender porque se sentía así, pero si lo que significaba en su mente era verdad, esas dos locas chicas estaban en graves problemas.

-¿Qué se ha reportado de Nain y Sayuri en los últimos días?- pregunto de repente Kaze a sus subordinados, que de inmediato se movilizaron para presentar sus informes, el detalle era abrumador, Nain había desaparecido desde varios días atrás, según un informe de la ama de llaves de la casa de Nain, Sayuri en un arranque de celos lo había "corrido" de la casa de nuevo, el señor se marcho en dirección a casa de Tsugiri, pero cuando Sayuri fue por él, no lo encontró, así que espero algunos días pero al no aparecer, decidió utilizar su propio conocimiento para encontrarlo acompañado de la Myobi y Sakumo, ahora los tres se hallaban en Konoha.

-¿Me están tratando de decir, que yo envié mis ladrones justo en el momento en que Nain y Sayuri estaban en Konoha?- dijo sorprendido Nain y a la vez aterrado, se cubrió la cara con la mano derecha, parecía querer vomitar- Tsugiri me matara… por el momento solo quiero que vigilen que no sufran ningún daño, ni ellos ni Naruto…

-El informe indica que Nain adopto de manera no oficial a Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto el que podría considerarse segundo al mando

-Cuídenlo también, si esa es la decisión de Nain no se puede dar marcha atrás a su palabra- indico Kaze con algo de hastió- ¿seguros que todos se encuentran en la aldea de Konoha?...

-No- respondió una mujer de edad avanzada- una de mis chicas me dijo que no los vio en Konoha cuando fue de compras…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace dos días.

En ese momento todo encajo, las chicas si habían salido por órdenes de Nain y estaban junto a los chicos, si su sospecha era cierta, estaban de camino a la hacienda, lo que llevaría la primera parte del plan completada, pero… había sido dos días atrás, lo que significaba que habían perdido el rumbo… Nana no era buena con la intuición, pero… Kaede estaba con ellos, eso alivio momentáneamente a Kaze para que luego tuviese un escalofrió… Orochimaru, debía darse prisa, si los quería encontrar con vida, solo podía hacer una cosa.

-Prepárense a salir y tengan listos los servicios médicos, iremos por los chicos, no debemos de tardar en hallarlos más de tres días o de lo contrario, no sobrevivirán, adelante… - ordeno Kaze desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro de su presencia, de inmediato todos lo obedecieron.

* * *

Sayuri cayó en el suelo golpeándose la nariz, se la sujeto con mucho dolor y esquivo justo a tiempo una patada que iba directo a su espalda, Tenshi rugió furioso por no poder atacarla de manera efectiva y brutal, su pelea se había extendido demasiado tiempo, parecía toda una distracción y no un plan de conquista.

Tsunade, tenía sus propios problemas, ya que no se podía quitar de encima a Chiyo, ya que Akemi y Kyo estaban muy ocupados defendiéndose de los demás shinobis recién llegados, Akemi parecía divertida mientras sus amigos en realidad estaban preocupados por lo que veían, estaban siendo superados en número y dentro de poco tiempo, sus fuerzas se verían mermadas y de esa manera, sería difícil encontrar un momento oportuno para aplicar la segunda fase de la operación, la infiltración exitosa en RAIZ.

Tenshi se enfureció al ver a sus alumnos tan débiles y patéticos, aun más al ver como Akemi no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse de manera correcta, poco a poco, se vieron atrapados y no les quedo otra opción, era de combinar sus ataques.

Chiyo metió sus manos en las bolsas que cargaba a los costados de su pantalón y sus manos se arremolinaron de un chakra de color negro, eso no le agradaba a sus amigos porque dieron un paso hacia atrás algo alarmados, mirándose con mucho temor se acercaron hacia ella.

-Por favor, no vayas a excederte, la última vez no pudimos movernos por tres días…- pidió su hermano con un ligero puchero en el rostro

-Con esto le damos unos 15 minutos a Yuki de buscar algún lugar con nexo de RAIZ, espero que pueda realmente llevar a cabo esta misión… quiero volver a casa…- murmuro Akemi…

-Entonces demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, para poder volver a casa y deshacernos de Tsugiri para siempre, si cumplimos esto, nos desharemos para siempre de su control…

-SI- celebro Kyo- quiero mi casa, yo… ¡QUIERO MI HOGAR!

* * *

Sasuke despertó casi quince minutos después de haber recibido la golpiza de Kaede, Naruto lo miraba sentado a su lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Sasuke estaba algo avergonzado, o eso parecía.

-Si te dio duro- comento Naruto a Sasuke que se sujeto la nuca con algo de fuerza- pensé que realmente te había lastimado, pero por lo visto lo único lastimado es tu orgullo… yo peleare con Nana y… ¡te daré una lección de cómo se pelea!

-Claro que no- debatió Sasuke- también estarás fuera de este mundo como yo por mucho tiempo…

-Si ya sabemos que a los dos les patearemos el trasero, pero por ahora, vamos a comer, ya que si no, me comeré toda su ración y Nana no podrá defenderla por mucho tiempo-aseguro Kaede con una sonrisa prepotente, Naruto frunció un poco la frente, así con esa actitud, le recordaba a Sasuke, pero no al que tenía a su lado ahora, sino el que había conocido en un principio y eso le molestaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba, ya que no se tendría que molestar por detener a Sasuke, ahora Kaede era la horma de su zapato.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, para después platicar animadamente, estaban muy relajados de estar juntos y en ese lugar, eran muy felices de poder estar juntos sin problemas aparentemente a la vista, Sasuke reía muy divertido de las travesuras que Kaede y Nana cometían juntas en afán de defenderse de lo que pasaba en el lugar donde trabajaban, se enteraron que ellas dejaron mucho más picante del indicado en una comida, además de que eso había sido terrible para todos, ellas ni siquiera pudieron disfrutarlo, ya que se vieron envueltas en un castigo.

-Pero en fin, no podemos dar marcha atrás- decía muy sabiamente Nana- no es que se pueda, y tal vez es lo mejor, sino hubiese pasado lo que paso, yo no tendría a Kaede de mi amiga y por lo tanto no podría ser más feliz por eso…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, miro su presente y comparo su pasado, si su abuelo lo hubiese tenido todo el tiempo a su lado con su tío, era probable que no fuera amigo de Sasuke, así como de todos sus amigos, busco con mucho pesar algún momento amargo que opacara su felicidad reciente y no lo hallo, esa era la prueba irrefutable, el era feliz.

-Muy bien Nana a pelear- indico Naruto a la chica justo después de descansar un rato, necesitaban pelear, antes de que oscureciera, Kaede antes de verlos pelear, busco desde la punta de un árbol un lugar cercano donde pasar la noche, logro divisar un sendero y sonrió.

-Cuando acabemos, podremos ir hacia un camino que no esta tan lejos, yo creo que para la noche llegaremos a un pueblo y rentaremos una habitación- explico Kaede el plan, Nana se quitaba su estorboso vestido, vestía casi igual que Kaede, a excepción de que ella anexaba unos guantes color negro y la blusa era de color azul marino, Naruto sonrió, se veía muy bonita.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado junto a Kaede para dejarlos pelear, Naruto espero a que Nana atacara, la chica lo hizo sin chistar, no era alguien que estuviera con rodeos, simplemente era una ninja, y eso no le daba tiempo de buscar nuevos momentos para divertirse, Naruto logro atraparla por el cuello y estamparla contra el suelo, Naruto aprovecho para cubrirla.

-¡1, 2…!

-Se levanto-indico Sasuke a Kaede que paro de inmediato el conteo, Nana se había logrado empujar hacia arriba más como inercia que como un reflejo lucido de su persona, Naruto de nuevo la golpeo en el suelo, el chico pareció entender que se trataba de un rival difícil, Nana aulló por el golpe a su espalda, pero logro ponerse de pie y esquivar una patada de Naruto doblándose hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus manos, esperando a Naruto que al regresar fue recibido con una patada en el rostro, Naruto se sujeto su nariz y dio un paso hacia atrás, miro de manera divertida a Nana, que solo atino a empujarlo con las manos y Naruto contestaría con un empuje más fuerte, Nana tomaría a Naruto del cabello y golpearía su cara contra el suelo, cuando Naruto se levanto aturdido por el golpe, hizo una demostración de su fuerza: cargo a Naruto sobre su hombro derecho colocando su nuca cerca del hombro, una vez bien sujeto se dejo caer con Naruto encima de ella, el golpe que sufrió Naruto en su cuello lo dejo inconsciente , Naruto que era sujetado por Nana caería hacia delante, Nana aprovecharía ese momento para cubrir al rubio, Sasuke y Kaede corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡1,2,3¡- conto Kaede

-Naruto no puede continuar, la ganadora es Nana- declaro Sasuke atendiendo a Naruto, el chico rubio estaba fuera de ese mundo, Sasuke sonrió a las chicas.

-Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, nos tienen que enseñar a hacer eso…-pidió Sasuke, las chicas sonrieron con alegría, estaban de acuerdo.

**Continuara…**

**Este es el capítulo de hoy, espero y sea de su agrado, la pelea que comenzó en Hospital, culminara el próximo capítulo, mientras tanto muchas gracias por leer aunque no dejen review, sé que es extraño pero hasta yo a veces cuando leo un fic, no siempre tengo tiempo de escribir uno así que la convierto en mi historia favorita, y espero que eso pase…**


	27. rendicion

**Capitulo 26 rendición **

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, nos tienen que enseñar a hacer eso…-pidió Sasuke, las chicas sonrieron con alegría, estaban de acuerdo._

* * *

Nain desobedeciendo a Tsunade salió a ver el campo de batalla, no estaba nada bien lo que sucedia, los caninos eran buenos en su negocio, y aunque hubiesen llegado refuerzos a la Hokage, eran inútiles frente a jutsus que eran completamente desconocidos para ellos, en casos de jutsus como Chiyo, eran demasiados peligrosos para las personas civiles y demasiado arriesgados para los shinobis, Tsunade noto algo en el ataque de Chiyo, parecía encajar perfectamente con las suposiciones del ataque de Shino Aburame, si eso era cierto, Chiyo había sido la perpetradora del ataque y probablemente la única que tendría una solución al problema de salud de Shino.

-¡pase lo que pase, no permitan que esa chica sufra mucho daño!. Podría ser la única que pueda ayudar a Shino…- indico Tsunade a los demás shinobis que empezaban a retraerse en su ataque, Nain intervino de manera mordaz, la chica no pudo mantener su jutsu ya que Nain era la persona más apta para repelerlo, pronto Chiyo fue atrapada en el genjutsu de Nain que utilizaba el pasado de la chica para confundirla respecto a lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla, sin embargo su hermano se dio cuenta pronto de lo que sucedia y decidió dejar su propia batalla para ayudar a su hermana.

-Akemi, repele a los demás shinobis…- fue la orden de Kyo a su compañera de armas y esta inmediatamente tomo la situación en sus manos mientras Kyo se enfrentaba directamente contra Nain.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- grito Kyo al ver como la chica empezaba a caer desfalleciente debido a la ilusión, Akemi jugaba con los shinobis que se encontraban cerca de ella, estaba muy divertida por lo que sucedia dentro de esa batalla y no podía dejar de observar como Tenshi peleaba duramente contra Sayuri.

Chiyo salió aturdida de su ilusión, se seco las lágrimas de los ojos levantándose inmediatamente sintiéndose una completa estúpida por haber caído en la trampa de Nain, así que empezó a contraatacar y no de manera muy amable.

-¡Eres un infeliz Nain!, no te metas con mis padres- grito Chiyo totalmente histérica, fuera de su aspecto de tranquilidad que era tan característica de ella, eso significaba que estaba muy molesta por lo que pasaba.

Akemi se detuvo ante Asuma que esperaba ser atacado fuertemente por esa chica, ella solo dio varios pasos hacia atrás analizándolo cuidadosamente.

-Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo del tercer Hokage, lamento su muerte- inclino la cabeza ligeramente- pero bueno, se que tu especialidad es el chakra de viento, tus alumnos, Shikamaru, Choiji e Ino son parte de la segunda generación de los shinobis, los tres se conocen por sus padres sin embargo sus técnicas han mejorado debido a su convivencia…

Asuma estaba totalmente estupefacto, esa no era cualquier información, es como si ellos hubieran hablado con cada shinobi de Konoha… Asuma entorno los ojos molesto, era claro que habían hablado con cada shinobi de Konoha, el mismo le había platicado a la chica lo que había hecho y como sus alumnos trabajaban en equipo, ella se suponía que era parte del equipo de historiadores del reino del fuego que se habían propuesto hacer la monografía de la aldea de Konoha.

-No te preocupes- dijo Akemi de manera amable- no pretendemos dejar botado ese trabajo, Konoha es fascinante de alguna manera, de todos lugares a los que hemos ido este es el más bello, yo creo que cuando dejemos de batallas de esta manera escribiremos la monografía, no hay ningún problema… por eso somos historiadores…

Asuma estaba molesto, pronto Kurenai y Anko le ayudaron al contraataque, Akemi sonrió de manera arrogante, ellos no sabían frente a quien estaban parados.

Tenshi tenía sus propios problemas, Sayuri era un adversario formidable, pronto pese al ataque constante, lo había hecho parir chayotes debido a su excesivo trabajo, Sayuri aun no había tenido necesidad de usar su sharingan, eso significaba que ella no tenía ninguna duda de que podía acabar con él.

-¡Lo tengo!- grito de repente Yuki, Kyo y Chiyo de inmediato se replegaron hacia atrás, Akemi logro patear en el rostro a Anko antes de retroceder Tenshi solo se inclino frente a Sayuri antes de desaparecer súbitamente, por el momento la batalla había acabado.

-Volverán-murmuro Sayuri- y cuando lo hagan, sabrán que les pasa a nuestros enemigos.

-Sayuri, impide que esa chica, la del jutsu negro escape, ¡es la única que puede ayudar a Shino!- ordeno Tsunade a la Uchiha que miro a Chiyo confundida, ella era un excelente medico, pero…

-Tsunade, no lo hare, ella no coopera por ahora, pronto los traeremos de vuelta…

-¿Traeremos?- pregunto Tsunade confundida, Sayuri miro hacia el techo observando quienes habían llegado, era Kakashi junto a Myobi, el pequeño Sakumo venia en brazos de Kakashi y parecían dispuestos a ayudarlos.

-Lo más fuerte ha pasado, estoy segura que nosotros podremos seguirlos hasta su escondite, después de eso, solo les informaremos donde están, ya que de esa manera podremos acorralarlos…- indico Sayuri a sus acompañantes que asintieron con la cabeza, Sakumo acerco su carita asustado al pecho de su padre y este lo apretó con fuerza, Nain se levanto algo cansado pero se coloco bien su bata.

-Necesito vestirme, pero en cuanto lo haya hecho, iremos detrás de ellos, me temo que Sakumo deberá quedarse…

-NO- grito Sakumo

-Podre llevarlo, lo dejare con pakun y los demás para que lo cuiden, podrán encargarse de él…

-Muy bien Kakashi es tu decisión…- afirmo Nain entrando al hospital, la persecución había comenzado.

* * *

Naruto y Nana miraban embobados como se hacía el ramen de esa aldea, era muy diferente de cómo se preparaba el ramen de otros lugares era curioso que ambos estaban obsesionados por el ramen, pero Sasuke observaba con mucha lógica por cierto, que Nana era mucho más calmada que Naruto, tanto así que la energía de Naruto parecía agotar a Nana de solo verlo moverse de esa manera que a veces parecía tan desesperada.

Kaede miraba a Nana divertida, ser su mejor amiga indicaba que la chica estaba hambrienta, así que sin más entro al establecimiento para empezar a ordenar la comida de todo un batallón.

-A mi no me gusta la salsa de soya en el ramen…- dijo Sasuke confundido y molesto a Kaede que volteo a verlo con algo de sorpresa

-Lo que ordene es solo para mi, ustedes ordenen lo que quieran, esa comida solo es mía- aclaro Kaede recibiendo su alimento y empezando a comerlo, Nana entro a comer y pidió una ración más moderada, Naruto reviso el dinero que llevaba en una de sus ranitas, como había recibido mucho dinero, había decidido guardarlo en tres diferentes ranitas, Sasuke le prestó uno de sus monederos con el símbolo del antiguo Sasuke Sarutobi para poder guardarlo, el chico rubio suspiro…

-¿No nos alcanzara?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido de cómo el rubio miraba a Kaede…

-No si ella come siempre de esa manera…- aclaro el rubio a Sasuke que cabeceo en negativa burla…

-Ahí va parte de tu herencia, dobe…

-Nuestra herencia teme, nuestra herencia…

Ambos chicos se sentaron a cenar mientras educadamente Nana pedía informes de una posada decente, ya que las miradas de un sujeto que se sentaba lugares más adelante le incomodaban, Sasuke lo noto de inmediato y con un movimiento de cabeza se lo informo a Naruto, que se levanto y sentó junto a Nana y Sasuke se sentó al lado de Kaede que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación en la cual estaba, pero la chica estaba incomoda ya que cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado empezó a comer de manera más tranquila y racionalmente que como lo hacía en un principio.

-Buscaremos unas habitaciones sencillas para nosotras y ustedes pueden quedarse en unas más elegantes…- aclaro Nana mientras Naruto la contradecía con la cabeza, Sasuke miro de repente hacia atrás y noto un sujeto mirándolo con algo de seriedad, Kaede le tomo la mano y Sasuke se agacho como si fuera a besarla

-¿Desde cuándo nos observa así?- pregunto Sasuke a la chica que volteo el rostro

-Desde que entramos aquí…

-Muy bien, solo tenemos que eludirlo de manera muy inteligente…

-Sasuke, es un amigo de Kaze, tarde o temprano le informaran que nos han visto en este lugar y pronto Kaze nos localizara llevándonos con él, tal vez eso sea lo único que realmente valga la pena… con el estaremos mucho más seguros que nosotros solos… Orochimaru nos sigue de cerca, hay que estar alertas- dijo Kaede angustiada de lo que podía suceder en el futuro cercano.

* * *

Pronto el grupo de ladrones caninos se reagruparon para poder determinar cómo trabajarían en el nuevo campo de batalla que se avecinaría para ellos.

-Espero que tus informes sean correctos Yuki, de lo contrario te enfrentaras a la furia de Kaze…- advirtió Tenshi al más joven del equipo mientras que los demás miembros se estiraban a dormir.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, me iré lejos, tomare mi dinero y comprare una casa en la playa con muchos adornos y mucho sol, además de que no volveré a trabajar en… un año… siendo honesta, no creo que me rinda mi dinero para tanto…- platicaba alegremente Akemi a Chiyo mientras esta asentía con la cabeza.

-Déjense de charlas y aprovechen el poco tiempo para recuperar sus energías, partiremos en dos horas exactas, descansen soldados- dijo con burla Kyo a las chicas que contestaron con un gesto que pretendía resolver los conflictos pasados. Sin más que las turbara dejaron que el sueño las envolviera, así como el resto del equipo…

No muy lejos de ese lugar otros cuatro jóvenes estaban ya dormidos, un chico y una chica en cada cama, en dos de las camas, había dos chicos durmiendo profundamente sin moverse, mientras que en otras dos, había dos chicos que se movían revoltosamente y la chica de cabello color rojo caería de su cama ruidosamente, despertando a sus compañeros de habitación…

-Una de las razones por la cual amo dormir en el suelo es que no me duele moverme mientras me duermo- aclaro semidormida Nana mientras los demás chicos se reían en voz baja.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí dejo otro chapter con mucho, muchísimo atraso, disculpen el atraso, espero ser perdonada…**

**Holding- out. .**


	28. biografias 2

Biografías 2 (ladrones caninos)

**Kyo Hirano**

Nació: 2 de junio

Tiene: 21 años

Cabello: negro

Ojos: negros

Característica única: puede invocar cualquier criatura relacionada con tinieblas

Familia:

Chiyo Hirano (hermana)

Yuki Hirano (hermano)

Tenshi Araki (tutor)

Akemi (ayudante)

Sasuke Uchiha (sobrino, lejano)

Itachi Uchiha (sobrino, lejano)

Le gusta: las fiestas, trabajar y poder trabajar en la Historia.

Le disgusta: que lo regañen, lo presionen y no contar con el apoyo de las personas

Habilidades:

*jutsus de ilusión

* una técnica peligrosa que puede ayudar a detener el sharingan

Curiosidades:

Usa lentes, pero de contacto

Sabe la verdad de la matanza del clan Uchiha

Le da pavor las operaciones y todo aquello que relacione cuchillos y sangre

**Chiyo Hirano **

Nació: 30 de agosto

Tiene: 19 años

Cabello: café

Ojos: cafés

Característica única: tiene dos cicatrices profundas en la nuca, debido a su primer encuentro de batalla real.

Familia: Kyo Hirano (hermano)

Yuki Hirano (hermano)

Tenshi Araki (tutor)

Akemi (amiga)

Sasuke Uchiha (sobrino, lejano)

Itachi Uchiha (sobrino, lejano)

Le gusta: la calma, el silencio, disfrutar de un buen libro y molestar a Kyo en compañía de Akemi

Le disgusta: las presiones, que la ignoren y la consideren inútil; suele pelear mucho con Kyo

Habilidades:

*jutsus médicos

*taijutsu de tres segundos

*inyección de chakra en zonas profundas

Curiosidades:

Sobrevivió gracias a su hermano

Es una de las mejores médicos de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis

Ella es considerada por Akemi, la "ladrona más peligrosa de los tres ladrones caninos"

**Yuki Hirano **

Nació: 28 de abril

Tiene: 13 años

Cabello: azul

Ojos: amarillos

Característica única: sus ojos amarillos, símbolo inequívoco de enfermedad por rasgo sanguíneo único, enfermedad que comparte con Akemi y Naruto.

Familia: Kyo Hirano (hermano)

Chiyo Hirano (hermana)

Tenshi Araki (tutor)

Akemi (amiga)

Sasuke Uchiha (sobrino, lejano)

Itachi Uchiha (sobrino, lejano)

Le gusta: las historias y leyendas, además de todo tipo de quesos.

Le disgusta: los regaños, no ser ya un ladrón y que lo traten como un niño.

Habilidades:

*jutsu de agua

*taijutsu de tres segundos

*puede elaborar fácilmente antídotos contra 178 clases de venenos diferentes

Curiosidades:

Sobrevivió gracias a su hermano

Sus habilidades en los antídotos, se debe a su enferma obsesión por la composición de los quesos

Es la clave de los robos de las aldeas, el remata el trabajo.

**Akemi *********

Nació: 3 de diciembre

Tiene: 19 años

Cabello: negro

Ojos: cafés

Característica única: el ataque favorito de la chica, es en honor de Kushina Uzumaki

Familia: Chiyo Hirano (amiga)

Kyo Hirano (amigo)

Yuki Hirano (amigo)

Tenshi Araki (tutor)

(Tiene tíos y un primo, pero ese es un gran spoiler de mi fic .)

Le gusta: el chocolate, las frutas cítricas con chile y molestar a Kyo en compañía de Chiyo

Le disgusta: ser usada, humillada y que no la respeten; suele pelear mucho con Kyo

Habilidades:

*jutsus de fuego

*taijutsu de tres segundos

*memoria fotográfica acerca de biografías o información relacionada acerca de fotografías

Curiosidades:

Sobrevivió gracias a su tutor

Es una de las mejores ladronas de la zona

Su falta de Conciensa se debe más a su soledad que a su falta de valores.

**Tenshi Araki **

Nació: 15 de septiembre

Tiene: 45 años

Cabello: rojo

Ojos: cafés

Característica única: una cicatriz en forma de "x" en el ojo derecho

Familia: Kyo Hirano (alumno)

Yuki Hirano (alumno)

Chiyo Hirano (alumna)

Akemi (alumna)

Le gusta: la calma, el tabaco y ser excelente en su trabajo

Le disgusta: las preguntas acerca de su pasado, las imperfecciones en su trabajo y que maltraten algunos de sus tutorados.

Habilidades:

*jutsus de rayo

*taijutsu de tres segundos

*manejo de la katana.

Curiosidades:

El es uno de los más peligrosos ninjas de toda la historia

Es el único que sabe la verdad detrás de la muerte de los familiares de los Hirano.

Tenshi Araki es solo un pseudónimo


	29. Yosuke

**Capitulo 27 Yosuke **

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Una de las razones por la cual amo dormir en el suelo es que no me duele moverme mientras me duermo- aclaro semidormida Nana mientras los demás chicos se reían en voz baja._

* * *

Mientras los chicos dormían tranquilamente en sus habitación, un joven que cargaba varias botellas vacías de sake, se disponía a presentar su informe a su jefe, que había enviado de manera precipitada una águila para que se dieran informes de cómo se encontraba la situación con los que se suponían eran sus protegidos.

-¡Mirko!- exclamo el joven de manera asustada- me has dado un susto de muerte…

-Yosuke, Kaze solicita información, acerca de los nietos de Tsugiri…

-¿nietos?- pregunto confundido Yosuke antes de reaccionar- solo sé que tiene uno idéntico al fallecido joven Minato…

-Por decisión del joven Nain, Sasuke Uchiha también es su nieto…

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacen aquí solos sin el joven Nain?...

-¿los has visto?- interrogo de inmediato el águila que en su premura agito las alas de forma enérgica.

-Los vi junto a las terneras de la cocina…

-¿también has visto a esas dos irresponsables?

-Así es- afirmo Yosuke algo impresionado

-Mantenlos bajo vigilancia, no permitas que nada malo les ocurra, serán tu responsabilidad los cuatro hasta que Kaze los alcance o se encuentren con los caninos de Tsugiri…

-¿Ellos también están involucrados?- pregunto Yosuke al águila que parecía emprender el vuelo

-Lo están, Kaze tardara en llegar unos tres días más, provoca que ese tiempo sea disminuido, pero hacia un lado seguro, iré a buscar a Mieko, para interrogarle cuanto tiempo tardaran los caninos, ha y una cosa más, evita a toda costa, que los ninjas del sonido se acerquen a ellos, si es necesario elimínalos…- el águila remonto el vuelo despareciendo en poco tiempo, Yosuke agacho la mirada obediente, dándose cuenta de que esta sería una de las grandes misiones que tendría en su vida desde que trabajaba en el Miedo.

Nain junto a su equipo partían apenas oscurecía en la aldea, pronto, estaban a buena distancia de

* * *

l lugar de partida, Sakumo dormía en la espalda de su padre, el niño plácidamente estaba descansando en su padre mientras los adultos sufrían de una crisis de ansiedad al no encontrar rastros de los ladrones.

-Confío en Nana, Sayuri, se que ella pronto los tendrá en la hacienda…

-Yo tampoco dudo de ellas querido- musito Sayuri a su esposo- pero debes de entender que ellas tienen un pasado muy reciente con Orochimaru, es completamente normal que estén muy asustadas, no es fácil para ellas dos que ese tipo este cerca de nuevo de sus vidas, fue muy doloroso lo que ambas vivieron por culpa de ese tipo.

-No sabes cuánto lamento que siga vivo, de cierta manera me arrepiento de que no hayamos apoyado a Tsugiri para que lo matara- contesto Nain evitando que Kakashi los escuchara, el ninja copia tal vez lo hubiese escuchado si no estuviera ocupado instruyendo a sus perros ninjas para que protegiesen a Sakumo, Myobi observaba a los perros con cariño, ya que estos ella los había conocido cuando eran unos simples cachorros.

* * *

-Debemos de partir ahora mismo los ladrones no deben de estar muy lejos, son muy flojos deben de descansar muy cerca de aquí… si ven árboles caídos o con huellas de golpes, paso Akemi por ese lugar- indico Nain a los demás que asintieron y en un parpadeo se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Akemi se levanto cuando escucho un aleteo cerca de su oreja, pronto vio un águila real posada en su cabeza, entorno los ojos con enojo y…

-¡Kyo; ALEJAJO DE MI!- exigió la chica moviendo los brazos cerca de su cabeza, el chico despertó algo molesto pero silbo suavemente haciendo que su ave volara hacia él y no molestase demás a la chica.

-Mieko, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?, te pedí que nos informaras en otras dos horas si había movimiento cerca…

-Me he contactado con Mirko, el ave de caza de Kaze…

-¿Hay una nueva orden de ese tipo?- pregunto Chiyo despertando velozmente al escuchar el alboroto que se desarrollaba cerca de ellos.

-Que encuentren pronto a las terneras y a los nietos de Tsugiri, llévenlos a la hacienda de los Namikaze y esperen nuevas instrucciones- dijo Mieko emprendiendo el vuelo velozmente para apresurarse a informar acerca de cualquier anomalía que se presentase cerca de ese lugar

-Debemos de apresurarnos- índico Kyo- Akemi, no te vuelvas a dormir…

Después de que ese bizarro grupo se desperezo lo suficiente señalaron con la cabeza tres direcciones diferentes y desaparecieron en un santiamén para encontrar a sus respectivos protegidos.

* * *

Kaede despertó antes que todos los que compartían la habitación estirándose muy perezosamente, miro a Nana que estaba con la cabeza casi en el suelo, a punto de caer, Naruto estaba boca abajo con la cabeza debajo de la almohada mientras Sasuke estaba en la misma posición en la cual se había quedado dormido, Kaede sonrió, ese chico, era… divertido, no negaba que Naruto era muy ocurrente y divertido, pero tampoco podía negar que Sasuke fuese lo que Naruto no podía ser en su vida, si se ponía a `pensar un poco como estaría su vida equilibrada y no pudo pensar en alguien mejor que Sasuke, un poco sorprendida de cómo había razonado su vida en tan solo 3 minutos lanzo una almohada hacia la cabeza de Nana haciendo que la chica gritara fuertemente pero sus brazos evitaron la dolorosa caída que le esperaba si no se ponía lista.

-Kaede no seas tan malvada, deberías de despertarme como normalmente se despierta a la gente- reclamo Nana de mal humor mientras tomaban el desayuno en un pequeño restaurant que estaba enfrente del hotel, Kaede se reía de que su amiga empezara a clasificarla como una subnormal, no así Sasuke que ya le decía "dobe". Naruto comía feliz su plato de ramen que Nana había pedido específicamente para ellos dos, mientras Sasuke y Kaede trataban de comer el desayuno regular que habían pedido, Kaede parecía renuente a tomar la leche, en palabras de ella, no le gustaba mucho porque todas las mañanas le ordenaban tener leche fresca en la mesa de la hacienda…

-Después de ordeñar vacas por varios meses, terminas odiando la leche y sus derivados…

-Parece que tienes una vida terrible y no pareces contenta de esa vida, ¿Por qué no te vas de ese lugar donde tienes una vida horrible?- dijo Sasuke tomando jugo de naranja de manera elegante

-Porque Nana jamás me lo perdonaría, yo la quiero mucho y no soy capaz de dejarla, además no me gusta huir de mis problemas, al contrario me encanta enfrentarme a ellos…

Un joven se acerco a ellos, le puso una mano en el hombro a Kaede y la chica se tenso, pero se relajo de inmediato al mirar el joven al rostro

-No me espantes Yosuke, me vas a matar de un susto…

-Kaede, Nana, Kaze está muy enojado con ambas…

-No es novedad- exclamaron las aludidas sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, pero Sasuke y Naruto se tensaron al escuchar el nombre que se mencionaba, ambos tenían cuentas que saldar con el tal Kaze…

-¿Qué no les importa?- exclamo y pregunto al mismo tiempo Yosuke erizándose como un gato asustado, Nana se encogió de hombros mientras Kaede comía felizmente sus panqueques con miel de maple.

-No mucho, creo que ya nos acostumbramos.- explico Nana limpiándole con delicadeza el rostro a Naruto Kaede miro la escena con algo de burla mientras Sasuke alzaba una ceja en señal de extrañez.

-Soy yo- susurro Sasuke a Kaede y Yosuke- o parecen una pareja de recién casados…

-Parecen una pareja de recién casados- le contestaron mientras Nana le sonreía a Naruto que también le sonreía con alegría.

-Apresúrense- indico Yosuke a los jóvenes que le prestaron atención al joven- tengo ordenes de llevarlos a la hacienda a salvo a más tardar en tres días…

-¿Tu sabes dónde estamos?-pregunto Nana esperanzada

-¿Quién los ha estado guiando?

-Nana- respondió Kaede haciendo que Yosuke bajara su cabeza resignado

-Estaban perdidos- Yosuke pago la cuenta y salieron de ese lugar, Kaede parloteaba alegremente con Sasuke que solo se limitaba a contestar con movimientos de cabeza y hombros así como ligeros diminutivos que de vez en cuando salían de su boca; Nana y Naruto se sonreían con discreción mientras Yosuke parecía decidir cuál era el camino que les quedaba más cerca para llegar a la hacienda.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Naruto a Yosuke que miraba de manera divertida a Nana.

-Gracias a Nana, seis más de lo planeado…-

-Bueno- dijo Kaede- seis días más de vacaciones…

-¿¡No te importa lo que te pase con Kaze!- grito Yosuke mientras los jóvenes pasaban delante de él debido a su espasmo de susto

-No- contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Yosuke ahogo un grito y bajo la cabeza apresumbrado ante las respuestas tan irresponsables que le daban, no sabía si golpearlos en la cabeza bastaba o simplemente dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…

-Prometieron entrenarnos con el taijutsu de tres segundos- dijo de repente Naruto mirando acusadoramente a Nana que saco un poco la lengua y cerró un ojo…

-Se me había olvidado… Yosuke puedes enseñarles mejor que yo o Kaede, así que….

-Ya entendí la indirecta, yo lo hare… - dijo el joven mirándolas de forma acusadora, Nana se encogió de hombros limitándose a sonreír.

- ¡échale ganas!- dijo Kaede a Sasuke que sonrió de forma prepotente, claro que lo haría, después de todo era un Uchiha…- ¡Así te pateare el trasero con más orgullo!

-¡Ya verás quien te pateara el trasero la próxima vez!- indico Sasuke a Kaede herido en su orgullo fulminándola con la mirada…

-Antes que nada… ¿Qué les han hecho estos dos monstruos?- dijo Yosuke señalando a las dos jóvenes que se mostraron enojadas de ser señaladas como tal, Sasuke explico como Kaede lo había fulminado y Naruto también, Yosuke reviso las nucas de ambos, donde el impacto había sido recibido con mayor fuerza y noto el gran moretón que ya les habían ocasionado-"Aun tienen una brutalidad enorme… es casi imposible que puedan detenerlas en ese taijutsu…" no están tan mal, solo necesitan más entrenamiento para poder vencerlas…

-¡Muy bien!, ¡A entrenar!- declaro Naruto con un elevado movimiento de manos mientras Sasuke asentía con la cabeza, Yosuke volteo a verlas que en ese momento se sentaban bajo un árbol, "Creo que, ambas saben que ninguno de los dos tienen ninguna oportunidad… así como ellas no la tuvieron frente Orochimaru"…

**Continuara**

**Perdón por no actualizar, lo que sucede es que he tenido algunos problemitas para trabajar… y espero que no me hayan abandonado… a todos los que lo leen, espero poder dejarlo satisfechos…**

**Howling-out.**


	30. Sasuke

**Capitulo 28 Sasuke **

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-¡Muy bien!, ¡A entrenar!- declaro Naruto con un elevado movimiento de manos mientras Sasuke asentía con la cabeza, Yosuke volteo a verlas que en ese momento se sentaban bajo un árbol, "Creo que, ambas saben que ninguno de los dos tienen ninguna oportunidad… así como ellas no la tuvieron frente Orochimaru"…_

* * *

Sasuke meditaba acerca de su condición en ese lugar, miraba a Nana recoger flores para molestar a Kaede peinándola con las mismas y haciéndola irritar, Naruto se estiraba para empezar con el entrenamiento que vendría a continuación, Sasuke se sentó un momento a observar a su alrededor y sentir el aire fresco en su rostro, el sol pegaba de un modo muy cálido y lo hacía entrecerrar sus ojos de manera somnolienta, Sasuke se recargo en un árbol pensando… meditando…

-Sasuke- hablo ruidosamente Naruto a su azabache amigo- es hora de entrenar… ¿Sasuke?-

* * *

"-Hay algo mal- dijo Kaede al ver a Sasuke dormido así.

-Está enfermo- murmuro Yosuke tocando su frente- debe de estarlo desde que salió de la aldea, creo que es una fiebre común, traeré algunos medicamentos que lo podrán ayudar a sanar, espérenme aquí.

-No es una fiebre común- dijo Kaede acostando a Sasuke- es como si temiera de algo…

-…-Yosuke se le quedo viendo y después de tomarse la barbilla por un momento se acerco a Naruto- tu no lo dejes solo… sabes de algo que pueda… como decirlo… ¿manipular su mente?

-El sello maldito que Orochimaru- dijo Naruto asustado de lo que podía pasarle a Sasuke, Yosuke miro a Kaede que se tomo la nuca con fuerza mirando a Sasuke con mucho miedo.

-Yo no sé curar esto… el único que puede ayudarlo está muy lejos… creo que podemos hacer algo, no estoy seguro que funcione…- Yosuke se mordió el pulgar y marco unos extraños sellos en el suelo, parecía que invocaba algo, Naruto no sabía que sucedia solo sostenía a Sasuke con fuerza tratando de atenderlo mientras Nana llegaba con agua y la preparaba en toallas para ponérsela en la frente a Sasuke (N/A: cualquier parecido con la escena del examen chunnin… pues por ahí está inspirado pero esto es más profundo); Kaede miraba a Sasuke con tristeza sabía lo que pasaba con esa manipulación de Orochimaru no quería admitirlo pero sabía que todo pasaría si recibía la ayuda adecuada y cuando vio a un ave chillar en las llamas que se produjo en la invocación de Yosuke, supo que todo iba por buen camino.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- se oyó una tenebrosa voz salir de las llamas y pronto una figura humana se empezó a ver entre las mismas.

-Es sobre Sasuke Uchiha, Kaze- explico Yosuke bajando la cabeza- al parecer Orochimaru está manipulando el sello, no sabemos si está enfermo o en realidad…

-Pon este sello cerca de Sasuke, todos den un paso hacia atrás y no se acerquen hasta que las llamas se apaguen, mientras esté conectado a él, nada malo les pasara…- indico Kaze, las chicas jalando al rubio, obedecieron, Yosuke una vez que dejo el sello se retiro hacia atrás de un salto huyendo de las llamas que envolvieron a Sasuke pareciendo que el ultimo heredero del clan Uchiha era quemado vivo.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Naruto aterrado, mientras era sujetado por Nana y Kaede que le aseguraban que todo estaría bien.

Sasuke estaba atrapado en su mente, viendo como huía aterrado de su propio hermano que asesinaba a su familia, el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha corría desesperado por salvar su vida cuando se tropezó con ese misterioso ser que con la cara quemada mostraba que estaba disfrazado para comprobar su poder, Sasuke dio un paso atrás quedando atrapado entre Itachi y Orochimaru.

-Tengo miedo- susurro Sasuke- tengo miedo… ayúdenme- Sasuke se jalo el cabello en señal de desesperación- ¡Tengo miedo!... ¡AUXILIO!...

-Detente en este instante o juro que te dolerán partes del cuerpo que en teoría nadie debe de saber que existen- murmuro Kaze apareciendo frente a Sasuke protegiéndolo de las dos sombras que estaban frente a él, Kaze tomo al niño de ocho años, en el cual estaba transformado Sasuke, que se recargo en el hombro del mayor viendo como Orochimaru se consumía entre una llamas.

-No lo protegerás para siempre- balbuceo Orochimaru- más con ese pequeño secreto que aun nos une Sasuke-kun.

-Ignoras que yo también lo sé-dijo Kaze amenazador- y no estoy dispuesto a dar un solo momento de tregua, quieres guerra y sangre de tu cabeza… lo tendrás, juro que lo tendrás…

-Gracias- murmuro Sasuke al desconocido que lo tenía en brazos, que sonrió recordándole a Naruto cuando indicaba que todo estaba bien.

-Sabes, no deberías de temer más a ese recuerdo… debes de soltarlo, entender que ya no estás más solo que hay gente que te quiere o te querrá- explicaba Kaze mientras Sasuke se aferraba a su cuello -estoy seguro que pronto lo entenderás… ser fuerte es ser grande y déjame decirte que no conozco a personas más fuertes que tu o Naruto… son muy jóvenes para ser muy fuertes, deberían de ser un poco más…"

* * *

-¡DESPIERTA!- exclamo Naruto molesto al ver a Sasuke quedándose dormido a punto de que empezara un entrenamiento el Uchiha se froto el rostro, para ponerse de pie de un golpe asustando a Naruto que lo miro confundido al ver que su mirada era triste, no seria, triste.

-Necesito hacer algo antes de continuar…- murmuro Sasuke alejándose del grupo por un momento, se detuvo al sentir el agarre de Kaede en su muñeca- no escapare, solo necesito dejar el pasado atrás...

Kaede lo soltó sentándose en cuclillas observando cómo se alejaba, Naruto suspiro triste pero comprendió que era necesario que lo hiciera, respetando lo más esencial en ese momento, su privacidad.

- Lo esperare- declaro Kaede a Nana que parecía querer acompañarla, al recibir el rechazo se acerco a Naruto y lo ayudo a calentar para el entrenamiento que estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó cerca de un árbol en el centro del bosque y saco un sobre de su bolsillo trasero, era una fotografía cubierta por un pedazo de tela, su familia antes de que sucedería la Matanza del clan Uchiha, la parte del rostro de Itachi era cubierta por un papel negro que fue lentamente retirado, viendo por primera vez el rostro de su hermano en una imagen y no en sus recuerdos o pesadillas, se tomo el rostro retirando las lagrimas que ya caían por su rostro mirando al cielo, sonrió lentamente.

-Es hora de decir adiós- murmuro Sasuke- quiero ser feliz con una nueva vida, con un nuevo modo de ser feliz… quiero ser yo, no mi hermano, no un "tú", siendo solo yo… los amo…- Sasuke enterró la foto cerca del árbol donde estaba sentado, una vez enterrada, marco el árbol con un pequeño abanico, indicando el lugar donde estaba enterrada la fotografía que significaba el fin de su tristeza, al acabar de hacerlo, empuño con fuerza la kunai en el árbol clavándola con furia, queriendo acabar con algo que le atormentaba… si tan solo lo supieran, Naruto lo odiaría, saldría sin mirar atrás a buscar a Orochimaru para terminar lo que empezó.

Se levanto y recogió unas flores, acomodándola sobre la fotografía enterrada, juntando brevemente sus manos para rezar un momento por su familia, pronto se levanto y sonrió con felicidad como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo, se dirigió hacia donde Naruto estaba entrenado, encontrándose a Kaede en cuclillas esperándolo, le estiro la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la chica le retiro una hojas de la cabeza sonriéndole con alegría.

-A Naruto le duele la cara- declaro Kaede al ver como Sasuke la miraba interrogante del porque Naruto se sobaba la nariz- lo que le enseño Yosuke es muy doloroso para el rostro

El mayor tomaba a Naruto una vez más del cuello, lo coloco entre sus piernas y lo subió sujetándolo por la cintura hasta dejar sus piernas enganchadas en los hombros de Yosuke a la vez atrapando sus brazos entre sus piernas que, una vez bien sujeto, se dejo caer hacia el frente logrando que todo el daño, lo recibiese el rubio que por fin había quedado inconsciente; Sasuke se tomo el rostro imaginándose como seria sentir el dolor que el rubio experimento, Yosuke se levanto exhausto y miro a Sasuke juguetonamente mientras Nana cuidaba al rubio, Kaede sonrió mientras Sasuke tragaba saliva.

-En la cara no- dijo Kaede- creo que de eso vive…

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo- como no soy buen shinobi y heredero del clan Uchiha y me volveré actor para ganar dinero con mi cara…

Yosuke se burlo de Kaede que había sido puesta en su lugar, la chica intento morder a Yosuke pero fue detenido por Sasuke sujetándola por la cintura evitando que se le acercara más de lo debido.

-Déjala Sasuke- pidió Yosuke contento- yo haría todo por un monito…

-¡NO SOY UN MONO!- grito Kaede totalmente furiosa arañando en los brazos a Sasuke, Nana se separo de Naruto sujetándola mientras el rubio estaba en el cielo de los anhelos, buscando una manera de encontrar una solución a una respuesta que aun no estaba contestada…

**Continuara…**

**Después de un largo receso he vuelto a escribir un capítulo más de este fic que no importa cómo, pero lo acabare antes de fin de año… que es cuando dispongo de internet…**

**Gracias a los que han leído mi historia y agregado como favoritos, seguiré trabajando en este proyecto que me inicio en el mundo de los fic…**

**P.D: por una estupides mia, subi mal los capitulos, una disculpa ...**

**Howling- out**


	31. sonidos ahora si

**Capitulo 29 Sonidos**

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-¡NO SOY UN MONO!- grito Kaede totalmente furiosa arañando en los brazos a Sasuke, Nana se separo de Naruto sujetándola mientras el rubio estaba en el cielo de los anhelos, buscando una manera de encontrar una solución a una respuesta que aun no estaba contestada… _

* * *

Kyo y Chiyo miraban discutir a Yuki y Akemi mientras cautelosamente revisaban los sellos implantados en los arboles ocultos entre el follaje que crecía en el mismo a manera de trampa, por cómo se veían era una obra de alguien que había trabajado para Orochimaru.

-Jamás entendí como lo tolerabas Ake- dijo Chiyo a su amiga que soltaba a Yuki del cabello quedándose con unos cuantos cabellos azules en el proceso- Orochimaru era malvado, cruel, solo deseaba hacer experimentos dañando a la gente… jamás podre entender como lo tolerabas…

-Fácil, comer o ser comido… aun no podía contra él. El "Jefe" aun no lo controlaba y aun no sabíamos nada de Kaze… me caía bien Itachi y no pensaba dejarlo a su merced… o tu no piensas lo mismo…

-Lo quiero mucho- dijo Chiyo- no dudo que él se arrepiente de lo que hizo… pero tampoco perdonare a su familia por lo que nos hizo los Uchiha…- dijo Chiyo entornando la mirada furiosa, Akemi asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente mientras Kyo se retraía en una posición de ataque.

-¡Los del sonido se acercan…!- dijo Kyo alertándolos, Akemi se corto un dedo mostrando un sello que se extendía desde su dedo medio hasta la altura de su codo.

-¿A quién invocas?- pregunto Kyo temeroso de ver como su chakra alimentaba con más ímpetu el sello que cada vez se volvía más rojo.

-A un murciélago, necesitamos informarles a los chicos que se acercan a ellos, si no llegamos a tiempo el murciélago los hará escapar…- dijo Akemi haciendo que el murciélago se dirigiera hacia Yosuke que sin saberlo estaban más cerca de lo que ellos imaginaban.

* * *

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, no creo que sus respectivos rostros y mis manos, se decidan a hacerles el favor de soportar otra tanda de dura realidad-declaro Yosuke mientras sus manos eran curadas de las mordidas de Kaede por Nana, realmente era más agresiva de lo que creía- además no creo que estemos tan perdidos como creemos, ya estamos cerca de la villa del rio, de ahí para la hacienda está a solo unos 3 días de camino pero, como quiero vivir nos apuraremos y llegaremos en…- un murciélago descendió cerca de Yosuke, el joven se pudo pálido y corrió detrás de Nana que parecía aterrada al verlo.

-Les tiene miedo, no tolera verlos desde que tengo memoria- susurro Kaede a Sasuke que parecía confundido a la reacción de la chica escondida detrás de Naruto.

-Tenemos que movernos ahora mismo- ordeno Yosuke mientras sacaba unos kunais de su bolsillo trasero poniéndose en una clara actitud defensiva, miraba para todos lados mientras los chicos recogían sus cosas presurosos, una kunai cayó cerca del rostro de Kaede haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla derecha se puso derecha de repente y brinco hacia atrás, Yosuke intento hacer una invocación pero no pudo lograrlo debido a que un individuo se coloco encima de él con su pie en su garganta.

-Al fin los localizamos, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru requiere tu presencia- dijo el líder de aquel escuadrón mientras los gennin se ponían a la defensiva. Yosuke saco un sello explosivo de su chaqueta poniéndolo en su cuello.

-¡Cúbranse!- ordeno el joven cerrando apretadamente los ojos, Kaede y Nana intentaron evitar ese "suicidio" pero Sasuke y Naruto entendieron que realmente el daño no lo iba a recibir él, sino su opresor, que exclamo con dolor una maldición al ver como su pierna se volvía sangrante , Yosuke le pateo como pudo la pierna alejándose arrastrándose apoyado con su brazo izquierdo, Naruto y Nana lo jalaron colocándolo cerca de un árbol, pronto se escucho una explosión muy atrás de ellos, una gran llama se elevo por encima de las copas de los arboles alertándolos.

-¡Sus malditos amigos ya han acabado con algunos de nuestros hombres…!- exclamo con rabia el jefe de ese escuadrón, Yosuke escupió sangre mientras Kaede le revisaba sus heridas, Nana se iba a lanzar al ataque Naruto la sujeto de la cintura.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!- dijo Naruto, mientras Sasuke encendía el sharingan, Kaede encogió los hombros, bajando la mirada.

-Por favor encárguense de ellos, en cuanto Yosuke esté bien, los ayudaremos… no te dejes atrapar Sasuke y no mueran…- declaro Kaede mientras sacaba de su bolsa en su traje unas agujas largas y finas que empezó a aplicar en el cuerpo mirando con cautela el hecho de donde ponerla.- Si me equivoco morirá…

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron al resto de los shinobis atacándolos con taijutsu, Sasuke quería hacer uso de sus jutsus de fuego, pero viendo como la maleza estaba cerca y seca habría una gran probabilidad de incendio, suspiro fastidiado.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo provocar un incendio?- pregunto Sasuke a Naruto después de esquivar un ataque frontal atacando con una kunai

-Porque de nada serviría sobrevivir a este ataque si morimos en un incendio- dijo Naruto con firmeza a la vez que veía como una fuerte llamarada emergía del centro del bosque alarmándolos por la fuerza del fuego.

-Akemi está cerca- dijo Nana- estamos salvados…

-No cantemos victoria tan rápidamente, no sabemos si realmente está cerca o solo esta alardeando- dijo Kaede sin dejar de atender a Yosuke y sacando otras agujas aun más largas y finas que con las que trabajaba, las coloco entre sus dedos atacando a un joven que se acercaba aun más a Yosuke, querían eliminarlo.

-Nana, nos atacan- la chica de cabello rojo se quito la parte del vestido, trepo al árbol donde se refugiaban como pudo y ataco a ese ninja del sonido que la recibió con un puño en el rostro, Kaede intento quitarse de encima a otro ninja que la alejo de Yosuke, el joven intentaba con desesperación no separarse de ellas, una kunai se enterró en su garganta.

-¡No!- grito Nana haciendo que Naruto bajara la guardia logrando ser herido por una kunai que se clavo de su pecho atravesándolo.

-Mala elección- siseo el shinobi responsable, Sasuke miro como su amigo caía en picada al suelo por la herida, Naruto trataba de quitarse la kunai con desesperación de su pecho, pero no podía, Nana se quito a su agresor acercándose a Naruto, comenzaron a patearla para que se separara del rubio, que estaba perdiendo el color de la piel debido a la sangre que empezaba a caer por la herida.

-¡No lo muevas Naruto!- grito Kaede mientras enterraba una de sus agujas en el cuello de su atacante- si la sacas de tu pecho provocaras una hemorragia masiva…

Nana se interpuso entre las kunais que empezaban a caer con gran cercanía a Naruto, la pelirroja miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaría bien, Naruto observo como una kunai caía cerca de su nuca, pero observo sorprendido como los atravesaba sin daño alguno: el poder de Nana los estaba protegiendo.

Kaede se quito de encima a sus agresores y se acerco a Sasuke que se sujetaba el cuello tratando de controlar el efecto del sello maldito que tenia, la chica lo miro a los ojos pidiéndole calma y que no intentara hacer ninguna cosa mala, Kaede lo tomo del brazo suplicándole calma, el chico estaba aterrado por la impotencia de no poder controlar la maldición que lo aquejaba, Kaede fue separada de Sasuke bruscamente por el cabello mientras era herida con una kunai en el cuello, la chica sintió como se llenaba de sangre y como Sasuke se perdía en su odio, pero…

-¡Te tengo!- bramo un ninja atrapándolo en una ataúd similar al que uso cuando intento escapar con Orochimaru, solo que tenia sellos de daños y contenciones- es muy sabio Orochimaru-sama, el nos aviso de que si tu usabas el sello maldito existiría la brecha en la cual estarías muy débil para defenderte y por lo mismo te atraparíamos… misión completa, es hora de irnos…

Kaede cayo de lado sosteniéndose el cuello implorando en silencio un milagro que pudiera salvar a Sasuke de Orochimaru, cuando una sombra se interpuso entre el ataúd y el ninja que lo había capturado.

-Han cometido el peor error de sus vidas- murmuro el ninja recién llegado con una máscara completamente blanca sin símbolo alguno y con un sombrero de ala color negro- mejor dicho el ultimo.

Naruto miraba incrédulo como llegaban Kyo, Chiyo, Yuki y Akemi para atacar a los ninjas del sonido que a duras penas ahora podían defenderse, Naruto noto una cortada fea en la pierna de Akemi, esta parecía indiferente a su herida, Kyo traía una kunai clavada en la espalda seguramente producto de un ataque a traición, Chiyo se veía más amenazadora que nunca con una cadena que giraba entre sus manos y al final de esta con una pequeña aguja, Yuki se acerco a Nana y a Naruto.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el chico Nana asintió con la cabeza.

-Salva a Naruto, yo estaré bien… -murmuro la chica mientras el mayor de los ninjas se paraba derecho y con una patada rompía el ataúd de Sasuke, sacándolo de su encierro, Yuki recostó a Nana en el suelo mientras revisaba a Naruto, le quito la kunai con rapidez y dejo caer sobre la herida un liquido color ocre que quemaba pero cerraba la herida.

-No durara mucho, en cuanto mi hermana se desocupe te atenderá bien- dijo el chico sonriendo a Naruto que débil asentía con la cabeza.

-Mátenlos a todos- ordeno el joven fríamente, pero al ver la indecisas acciones de los ladrones caninos, saco de su cintura una kunai extrañamente modificada, parecía más un pedazo de fierro mal diseñado, pero al aventarla a unos tres ninjas del sonido que se quedaron asombrados de ver el aparentemente estúpido ataque, los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás antes de que ese pedazo de metal se dividiera en varias partes y se clavara en los diferentes cuellos enemigos.

-Comer o ser comidos que les dije-murmuro Akemi adelantándose con las manos en alto, se acerco corriendo a varios ninjas del sonido, a los cuales logro enredar el algunas cuerdas y solo se limito a apretar su agarre- sin sangre, es que quiero llegar a mi casa oliendo más o menos bien…

Chiyo tomo la aguja que tenía su cadena y la cambio por una aun más fina pero más larga, empezó a girar la cadena y a aquellos que tenían la mala suerte de ser rozados por la misma caían al suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse, la chica parecía incomoda con lo que hacía pero prefería hacerlo para mantenerse viva.

Kyo las observo trabajar y finalmente decidió actuar, saco una kunai, y ataco rápidamente a varios ninjas del sonido que caían a sus pies conforme el iba avanzando, Naruto estaba asustado, no podían tener ese nivel de combate siendo unos simples historiadores, ¿Por qué lo eran?, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo está Naruto?- pregunto el tipo de la máscara a Yuki que temblando respondió.

-Bien, señor Kaze, necesita ayuda médica… perdió mucha sangre y….

-Tiene al kyuuby dentro de él, no necesita más que un poco de chakra- dijo Kaze quitándose la máscara finalmente mostrando su rostro, era muy joven y su mirada ya demostraba el haber vivido toda una vida, Naruto noto sus ojos vivos y muertos al mismo tiempo- el Uchiha me preocupa, además Kaede aun se está desangrando, revísala mocoso…

Kaze se acerco a un ninja enemigo antes de que Kyo acabara con él, lo tomo del cuello estampándolo contra el suelo, Kyo dio un paso para atrás mirando como el capataz de la hacienda le ataba a un árbol, dejándole heridas abiertas que atraerían a hormigas rojas en montones.

-Hospitalidad de la casa- dijo con ironía Kaze levantando a Sasuke y cargándolo, varios ninjas con mascaras blancas aparecieron frente a él- tomen un herido y llévenlo a la hacienda de los Namikaze, con cuidado, un solo error y serán la comida del "Tuerto" esta semana…

-¿El Tuerto?- pregunto Naruto tímidamente a Chiyo que se había acercado a revisarlo

-El cocodrilo mascota de la familia, se encarga de limpiar los desastres de su… bueno, elimina las evidencias físicas obviamente- dijo Chiyo mientras Naruto que empezaba a recuperar su color lo perdió de nuevo asustándose de lo que en realidad le iba a suceder a aquel que no obedeciera a Kaze.

* * *

**Continuara**

**Al fin puedo actualizar, pido una sincera disculpa, pero he entrado en la etapa de mi carrera que me absorbe mucho tiempo, he llegado a la elaboración de la tesis, pido de nuevo una disculpa y espero poder actualizar más seguido.**

**Howling - out.**


	32. 32 Kaze

**Capitulo 30 Kaze**

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-¿El Tuerto?- pregunto Naruto tímidamente a Chiyo que se había acercado a revisarlo_

_-El cocodrilo mascota de la familia, se encarga de limpiar los desastres de su… bueno, elimina las evidencias físicas obviamente- dijo Chiyo mientras Naruto que empezaba a recuperar su color lo perdió de nuevo asustándose de lo que en realidad le iba a suceder a aquel que no obedeciera a Kaze._

* * *

Naruto viajaba en la espalda de Kyo que avanzaba sin vacilar detrás de Kaze, ese mortal hombre, cargaba a Sasuke entre sus brazos que seguía inconsciente después de ese brutal ataque, Nana dormitaba en la espalda de Akemi y Kaede en la de Chiyo, Yuki era cargado por un desconocido para Naruto, pero había escuchado algo como Tenshi de la irrespetuosa boca de Akemi, que iba maldiciendo todo lo que se encontraba por su paso, en palabras de Kyo ella ya estaba agotada.

Kaze volteo a verlo una sola ocasión, parecía que detrás de esa mascara blanca y fría que escondía el rostro de quien la portara; el verlo así le helo la sangre a Naruto, en especial, cuando pareció que lo veía a través de esa mascara.

-No tengas miedo… y si puedo leer tu mente- dijo el joven devolviendo su mirada al frente, Naruto se aterro y su quijada por poco cae al suelo, Chiyo se rio un poco avergonzada.

-Es mentira, la única que puede leer la mente esta durmiendo en mi espalda- un grupo de shinobis que seguían a Kaze que se reían de la ingenuidad de Naruto, Kaze se detuvo de golpe deteniendo la marcha que estaba atrás de él.

-Escuadrón A y B, realicen un rastreo rápido a la zona, C y D cúbranos, el Uchiha no resistirá tanto sin la ayuda de necesaria, me adelantare, si no son conocidos, mátenlos y no dejen huellas…- Kaze desapareció mientras los demás obedecían las ordenes, Kyo se acomodo bien a Naruto que parecía incomodo de cómo se refería a las demás personas

-Después de que revisen bien a Kaede y Nana enciérrenlas en el sótano hasta nuevo aviso, son las órdenes de Kaze y nadie puede contradecirlas- dijo Tenshi a las chicas que cargaban a las niñas inconscientes, Akemi asentía lentamente con la cabeza y no parecía convencida de las órdenes recibidas pero decidió apresurarse.

-¿Sasuke estará bien?- pregunto Naruto a Kyo que con una sonrisa contesto.

-Claro que sí, no debes de preocuparte por nada- dijo Kyo- Kaze se lo llevo para que lo curaran, el sello maldito que tiene debe de ser suprimido, no sabemos porque el de Sasuke necesita una especie de catalizador para activarse como si…

-¿Cómo si…?-

-Olvídalo Naruto- dijo Kyo- no tiene sentido que te explique algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo bien, solo nos confundiríamos los dos más de lo que ya estamos…

-Bueno…- musito el rubio recargándose de nuevo en la espalda de Kyo, la velocidad que llevaba era asombrosa, no podía dejar de impresionarse de los shinobis que protegían a su abuelo, por un momento se impaciento y asusto ¿Qué clase de shinobi sería su abuelo entonces?

* * *

Cuando Nain se percato de las señales de pelea violenta que había en el tramo del bosque al que habían llegado, supo que su llegada había sido demasiado tarde, con un movimiento de mano, ordeno a sus amigos detenerse.

-Las llamas fueron provocadas por Akemi, esta es una clara señal de batalla provocada por los caninos… ¿Qué tan tarde habremos llegado?- pregunto Nain a su esposa que lo miraba seriamente, la mujer solo cerro los ojos por un momento encendiendo su sharingan, analizando la zona que estaba delante de ellos.

-Noto una presencia conocida y temida…- dijo Sayuri algo desconfiada y temerosa.

-Es Kaze- dijo Nain en afirmación y encogiéndose de hombros brevemente- bueno, supongo que ya se habrá enterado de lo que hicimos… alcancemos a los muchachos antes de que Kaze le avise a mi padre de lo que hice…

-Deprisa, Kaze nos lleva mucha ventaja…- aclaro Sayuri haciendo moverse a sus compañeros rápidamente.

-En escala de 0 a 10, ¿Qué tan peligroso es ese tal Kaze?- pregunto Kakashi a Myobi que después de morderse el labio por un segundo, sin vacilar contesto

-Once.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó, tenia una venda sobre los ojos, solo escuchaba como agua caía hacia un traste o al suelo, intento quitarse la venda de los ojos pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¿En serio eres hijo de Fugaku?- pregunto una voz divertida y cruel- yo recuerdo a tu padre y las palizas que me daba por molestar a Mikoto, no te pareces a él

-Deja que te pegue, y veras que se parece a Fugaku más de lo que crees- dijo otra voz más seria y autoritaria- ahora sal de aquí Natsu, antes de que yo intente cortarte la lengua por tu insolencia…

Sasuke, escuchaba más ruido y no podía evitar inquietarse, sintió como su hombro, donde esta estaba el sello de maldición era tocado suavemente y luego sintió una punzada de dolor, a punto de gritar, el sujeto que se había quedado, le puso un pañuelo en la boca.

-Te dolerá, pero esto detendrá tu sello, hice lo mismo con Kaede cuando llego a la hacienda y ella no lloro ni una vez, si te quejas más creeré que Natsu tenía razón…

Sasuke se aguanto lo más que pudo, lo que fuera que le hicieran lo estaba dejando noqueado de dolor, solo escuchaba una sonrisa burlona y divertida.

-Tu padre, era muy valiente e indisciplinado, le gustaba pelear clandestinamente en las aldeas en las que luego se presentaban batallas por la guerra, los "bastardos" y Fugaku eran una leyenda de salvajismo, hasta que se junto con tu madre, es por eso que lo que hizo Itachi ya no nos parece tan descabellado…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto débilmente Sasuke

-Me llamo Kaze, soy el capataz de la hacienda Namikaze, tu nuevo hogar…-contesto el joven tranquilamente mientras Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de responder, solo asintió con la cabeza antes de desmayarse de dolor.

* * *

Kaede y Nana fueron dejadas sobre unos futones en el sótano después de que se aseguraron de que estaban bien, las chicas dormían profundamente y no parecían despertar en un buen rato, así que las dejaron ahí de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Kaze, Naruto había protestado, pero Chiyo y Akemi lo sacaron de ese lugar y lo amarraron al establo de los caballos.

-Cuando Kaze sepa que te dejamos aquí, se enojara mucho pero si sabe porque lo hicimos probablemente no se moleste tanto, en especial cuando le expliquemos que lo dejamos amarrado porque no lo dejamos liberar a Nana y a Kaede…- dijo Chiyo sin ninguna pena.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó, encontró a un joven de cabello gris sentado a su lado, tenía un sombrero sobre su rostro y no se movía, el joven se removió inquieto tratando de pararse, pero no lo logro por un dolor increíblemente poderoso en su hombro izquierdo, justo donde estaba la marca de Orochimaru.

-Te sellaron esa cosa estúpida, no deberá provocarte ningún problema por ahora, creo… -dijo el joven retirándose el sombrero y asustando a Sasuke-no te haré ningún daño, solo tratamos de ayudarte, porque sino, serás como nosotros…

El joven se levanto de golpe mirando con algo de burla, directamente, los ojos de Sasuke…

-Esos ojos son malditos… ¡Ojalá Tsugiri quiera quitártelos!... ¡Que cosas digo!, ¡si ni a esa maldita tía tuyo quiso intentarlo…!

El joven salió de la habitación con un portazo dejando a Sasuke confuso con lo que pasaba, se recostó en la cama de nuevo pensando en como había llegado a ese lugar en primera instancia: Orochimaru…

-¡Maldito!- rugió Sasuke molesto en parte consigo mismo, en especial por que esa aventura nunca hubiera pasado sino se hubiese dejado seducir por Orochimaru en primera instancia…

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo- dijo una mujer entrando delicadamente en la habitación- ser duro con uno mismo no repara nuestras faltas, al contrario solo las acrecenta, lo mejor es tratar de manejarlas, someterlas y empezar a trabajar en ellas…

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke más reconfortado, no supo porque, pero lo reconforto.

-Sal de aquí Koyuki, necesito ver al crío- dijo prepotente Kaze a la mujer que salió sin vacilar, Sasuke se enderezo omitiendo el dolor que sentía en el hombro mirando seriamente al joven que estaba frente a él.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke

-Debe de estar con Kaede y Nana, ambas estaban bastante heridas, pero vivirán si eso te preguntas, de Yosuke, por quien amablemente te has preocupado, no creo que podamos hacer mucho por él, tiene una herida muy fea… claro sería más fácil curarlo si tu tía y tu tío no hubieran jugado a ser "buenos padres" justo ahora… pero vivirá, no gracias a ustedes claro esta…

-¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunto Sasuke señalando su hombro, se lo rascaba frustradamente.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Kaze algo impresionado.

-¡Claro!

-Hay algo que va mal- murmuro Kaze acercándose a Sasuke y mirando el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el sello, lo reviso nuevamente y chasqueo la lengua con algo de preocupación.

Sasuke se removió de nueva cuenta inquieto, no pudo evitar mirar la mano de Kaze cerca de su cuello, temeroso saltó cuando miro una kunai cerca de él.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- grito Sasuke a Kaze que le hizo un corte leve a ese sello maldito que traía, sin contestar lo volvió a recostar en la cama de golpe mirando la kunai.

-¿Qué demonios ocultas?, ¿Por qué tu sello está loco?- dijo Kaze mostrándole la kunai y un extraño liquido color negro sobresalir en la punta- más te vale decírmelo porque si lo averiguo por las malas te juro que…

-¡Kaze!, ¡Las caninas dejaron a Naruto amarrado en los establos!- dijo Kouyuki entrando sin tocar a la habitación.

-¡Malditas gentes tengo a mi servicio!- grito Kaze aventando la kunai hacia la ventana y clavándose en el marco del mismo- ¡Ahora mismo me la pagarán!

Kaze salió de la habitación casi arrollando a Kouyuki que astutamente se hizo a un lado, la mujer se acerco a Sasuke que aun se sujetaba el hombro, le dedico una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Nunca debes de provocar a Kaze, tenerlo de amigo es bueno, pero de enemigo… es otra historia- suspiro la mujer ligeramente apenada- se que no tienes idea de quien es él, ni tienes motivo alguno para confiar en él, así que permíteme contarte una historia…

"Kaze llego con los vientos de la destrucción, un día simplemente apareció en la cocina de la casona principal de Tsugiri, justo el día en que murió el joven Minato, comía todo lo que tenía enfrente, nada lo detenía, como no había nadie lo dejaron ser y después mucho más ,cuando sin ningún problema elimino a nuestros más poderosos shinobis, Tsugiri Namikaze, nuestro patrón no emitió ninguna orden, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera salió ante tanto alboroto y eso que el odiaba ese tipo de ruido.

Pasaron las semanas y cuando Nain regreso a casa, Kaze ya se había integrado al servicio de la hacienda, solo con Nain presente dejo de hacer algunas cosas que entorpecían la situación de la hacienda, sin embargo, Nain no podía vigilarlo por siempre, así que Kaze logró tener un poder único en este lugar, aterrados los jóvenes que buscaban trabajo pocas veces resistían la mano dura de Kaze, primero como supervisor y después como capataz de la hacienda… nunca se equivoco en las decisiones que tomo respecto al poder de esta hacienda, pero hasta él a sentido la furia de Tsugiri… en una ocasión que lo desobedeció aun sabiendo lo que pasaba no se levanto en un mes de la cama después de la paliza que le acomodo… no te diré que es un santo, pronto escucharas historias terribles de él, pero te pido por tu propio bien que…"

Un alboroto se escucho en la parte inferior de la casa, Sasuke pensó por un momento que se trataba del castigo que les iba a dar a las ladronas cuando escucho una voz conocida…

-¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?- gritaba Nain a una persona que no tardo en deducir que era Kaze, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo ayudado por Kouyuki, corrieron hacia la ventana por donde Kaze había lanzado la kunai y vieron la escena que se desarrollaba en el patio de esa casa:

Kaze golpeo a Nain en el rostro noqueándolo literalmente, a Sayuri le sostuvo el golpe que iba dirigido hacia él para después golpearla en el estomago y a Kakashi y Myobi se vieron reducidos a nada cuando uso la técnica de Hirashin no jutsu para atacarlos, el pequeño Sakumo se tiro al suelo al ver lo que sucedía y cubría sus ojos horrorizado, cuando se destapo la cara Kaze se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza levantándose con una risa casi desquiciada logrando que Sakumo soltara un llanto aterrador.

-Ya has visto bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer Uchiha Sasuke, así que ve pensando bien lo que sucederá la próxima vez que hablemos de tu…- Kaze le señalo con el dedo índice algo y luego se tocó la nariz para ir hacia Chiyo y Akemi que al verlo intentaron huir- ¡Quietas ahí!... se me olvidaba decirte algo Nain…- dijo Kaze repentinamente volviendo sus pasos hacia el hermano menor del cuarto hokage sonriendo alegremente, lo volteo con un pie colocándolo boca arriba, empezaba a despertar cuando Kaze le pateo el estomago con tanta fuerza que Nain salió rodando unos metros antes de escupir sangre.

-Tu eres el rey del circo, pero yo soy la mano derecha del emperador de este circo… yo solo respondo ante él, nunca ante ti y la próxima vez que te atrevas a desafiarme o a salir de mi control despídete de los lindos ojos de Sayuri y Sasuke, sabes que me quede con las ganas de obtener los ojos de Itachi y de Fugaku hace un largo tiempo…

Nain se retorció de dolor quedando inmóvil por un momento, Kaze volvió a mirar a Sasuke que temblaba de miedo, ni siquiera con Itachi había sentido ese miedo tan profundo que lo sentía en la columna vertebral.

-Llévenlos a sus habitaciones y preparen una cena digna de reyes… ¡LOS NIETOS DE TSUGIRI HAN LLEGADO A SU HOGAR!

Los sirvientes rápidamente cumplieron la orden emitida, Sakumo se acercaba a sus padres que eran levantados por varios sirvientes y corría presuroso detrás de ellos, a Sayuri lo levanto ese tal Tenshi que la llevo sin ningún problema dentro de la casa y Nain era ayudado por Kyo y Yuki que parecían apenados por lo que pasaba.

-Todos servimos a los reyes de este lugar: Nain y Sayuri, pero el emperador es Tsugiri y la voz de Tsugiri es Kaze…- suspiro Kouyuki- así es y así será…

**Continuara**

**Al fin un nuevo capitulo… de nuevo pido disculpas por el atraso de casi un año, pero es que… TESIS, ese es mi pretexto, espero poder ser ampliamente perdonada, también espero que este capitulo les traiga una nueva información y lamento la brutalidad que puse en este capitulo, será mucha más el siguiente no se preocupen…**

**Howling-out **


	33. una peligrosa advertencia

**Capitulo 31**

**Una peligrosa advertencia**

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_Los sirvientes rápidamente cumplieron la orden emitida, Sakumo se acercaba a sus padres que eran levantados por varios sirvientes y corría presuroso detrás de ellos, a Sayuri lo levanto ese tal Tenshi que la llevo sin ningún problema dentro de la casa y Nain era ayudado por Kyo y Yuki que parecían apenados por lo que pasaba._

_-Todos servimos a los reyes de este lugar: Nain y Sayuri, pero el emperador es Tsugiri y la voz de Tsugiri es Kaze…- suspiro Kouyuki- así es y así será…_

* * *

Kyo vio como Sasuke miraba la escena desde la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba descansando, ayudo a Nain a entrar a la casa, el adulto se tambaleaba por los golpes recibidos, Yuki parecía muy asustado.

-Tranquilo, sabíamos que Kaze se iba a enojar y mucho… el fingir que no nos conocíamos fue mala idea desde el principio… yo tenía razón… debimos de abortar la misión- dijo Kyo a su hermano que asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero, debes de admitir que Chiyo también la tenía, si abortábamos la misión sin ninguna justificación lógica, estaríamos castigados como lo esta Tsuki, él aun no se recupera de los golpes que le propino Kaze y Akemi aun esta bajo vigilancia de Kaze por el problema que armo con Sayuri la ocasión pasada…

-¡Fue culpa de Sayuri!- la defendió Kyo calurosamente

-No importa de quien fue la culpa- dijo un chico desconocido, era más alto que Kyo pero más pequeño que Nain, se apoyaba en una alabarda para caminar, tenia cabello corto color azul oscuro y miraba seriamente a Kyo- jamás los motivos han importado a las misiones, si abortabas la misión lo más seguro es que todos estaríamos muertos…

-¿De que carajos hablan?- pregunto Nain, interviniendo por primera vez en la plática, mirando las escaleras que tenían que subir para ir a su habitación.

-La misión que falle fue de infiltración entre algunos ANBUS de Konoha, para ser más específicos, los de RAIZ, mi fallo fue en negarme a ir en contra de mis principios…- dijo Tsuki- no mate a un niño que me descubrió, mi apoyo era…

-El mismísimo Kaze- dijo Kyo con un hilo de voz- la misión era tan importante que no se arriesgo a llevar a algún otro novato. Ni siquiera informo de ella a Tenshi, Akemi se entero por accidente porque le estaba haciendo una maldad a Tsuki con su ropa…

-Me quede sin camisas gracias a ella…

-… y escucho todas las ordenes que Kaze le dejo a Tsuki, la chismosa de inmediato nos aviso y sin permiso alguno, ni mucho menos aviso, los siguió, así que Kaze no se vio solo con Tsuki sino con esa insensata también- explico Kyo mientras avanzaba lentamente con Nain por las escaleras

-Kaze, me molió a golpes por mi ineptitud al no poder conservar en secreto esa misión y obviamente, Akemi también recibió una paliza…- dijo Tsuki con una mueca en el rostro- créeme, si ya amaba a Dios, después de cómo me dejo Kaze, lo ame de verdad.

-La misión fallida, debía de compensarse con la nuestra- dijo Yuki- nos mando a mi y a mis hermanos para extraer la información que Tsuki no logró extraer en la misión pasada, Akemi no debía ir, pero se arriesgo ya que ella era nuestro soporte, ya sabes que aun no me involucran en los robos…

-Estas muy pequeño, no deberías de estar en este tipo de cosas- dijo rudamente Kyo- si te sigues quejando, me veré en la necesidad de dejarte al cuidado de Kaede y Nana…

-Creo que fue mi error, su misión peligro en el momento en que se descubrió todo el pastel…- dijo Nain con una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Hablaron de comida?- pregunto una voz conocida, Yuki volteo la mirada y era Akemi.

-¿Solo piensas en comida?- pregunto Yuki con un suspiro de resignación.

-También en dormir, pero eso será después, porque tengo hambre…- dijo Akemi estirándose un poco- Chiyo esta bien, esta con Kaze y Naruto, no van a soltar a Naruto hasta la cena… y que de gracias a Dios porque Kaze esta para comernos vivos… ¡Hola Tsuki!

-Hola, milagro que notas mi presencia…- dijo ligeramente ofendido Tsuki, la chica se rio con pena y se dirigió a la cocina, antes de salir del vestíbulo se detuvo en seco-¿Qué pasa?

-La misión fue un éxito parcial, los planes de Kaze se vieron frustrados con la llegada no prevista de Nain, Sayuri y Myobi, creo que esto no nos va a gustar a ninguno, pero escuche que Kyo será enviado junto a Shin a la aldea de la arena…- dijo Akemi aun de espaldas

-¿De que carajos hablas?- dijo Kyo soltando a Nain de golpe y acercándose a la baranda de las escaleras- lo siento Nain, deberás ir ahora a rastras…

-Eso fue genial- dijo Tsuki viendo a Nain mirar feo a Kyo desde las escaleras cuando lo soltó.

-De que algo grande y feo va a pasar en Konoha y que será la oportunidad perfecta de quitarnos todos nosotros un gran enemigo, creo que el plan del robo y la infiltración viene desde Tsugiri… estoy segura de eso, no encuentro otro motivo por el cual Kaze haya intervenido directamente, además de la paliza que nos metió a Tsuki y a mi… no es normal, nos pegaba duro, pero con esa saña que viene del odio…

-¿Tú también lo notaste?- interrogo Tsuki a la chica que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Notaste?, ¿Qué notaron?, ¿Dónde me perdí?- interrogo Nain a los jóvenes que ahora si establecían contacto visual

-Kaze es diestro, todo lo maneja con su mano derecha, pero ese día… el nos golpeo solo con la mano izquierda, estaba realmente asustada porque siempre nos ha mostrado la gran habilidad que tiene con la mano derecha y ese día con la izquierda nos hizo pedazos… Tsuki enfureció y ni por eso pudimos detenerlo- dijo Akemi temblando ligeramente, se sacudió la cabeza rompiendo contacto visual con los demás y retomo su camino- voy por algo de comer, ¿quieren algo?...

-Un chocolate- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa, Akemi alzo la mano con el pulgar levantado, como asintiendo a la orden.

-Subamos a la habitación, ¿necesitas alguna ayuda Tsuki?- dijo Kyo al joven que aun se apoyaba en su alabarda para caminar

-No, estoy bien- dijo el chico subiendo a paso lento- avísale a Chiyo que si puede revisarme las vendas estaría genial…

-En cuanto regrese del establo le diré- dijo Kyo

-Sigo aquí, por si alguien se pregunta- dijo Nain a los jóvenes que se rieron un poco mientras Yuki regresaba por Nain.

* * *

Kaze miraba como Chiyo se aseguraba que las sogas no lastimaran a Naruto, lo veía con frialdad, pero Naruto no estaba asustado, más bien intrigado, el conocía las miradas frías provenientes del odio pero la de Kaze, era más bien de tristeza.

-Vete a la casona, tengo que hablar con él a solas- dijo Kaze a la ladrona que asintió con la cabeza mientras desaparecía rápidamente de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué has dejado a Nana y Kaede encerradas en el sótano?- inquirió Naruto molesto, se movía fuertemente aun estando atado, Kaze se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué harás para evitarlo?, ¿me romperás los brazos y piernas para evitar que yo haga mi voluntad?- se burlo Kaze- no pudiste con alguien de tu nivel, ¿Por qué crees que podrás con alguien superior a ti?

-Yo…

-Te comportaras como un buen niño, te sentaras a cenar y después dormirás en tu recamara, mañana hablaremos del futuro de esas dos necias que prefirieron obedecer al rey de este circo y no al emperador de este lugar- advirtió Kaze- y para que no se te olvide…

Kaze se acerco a Naruto y tomo una de sus piernas…

* * *

Chiyo estaba a unos 100 metros del establo cuando escucho un grito desgarrador, la chica se estremeció y prefirió emplear su habilidad como shinobi para alejarse de ese lugar.

-Perdóname Naruto, soy una cobarde, pero no sabes lo que es tener que obedecer a alguien peor que Orochimaru…- musito Chiyo alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Kaze cepillaba tranquilamente a un caballo que estaba exactamente atrás de Naruto, el joven rubio tenía una fractura expuesta de su pierna a la altura de la espinilla.

-Lamento haber sido tan bruto, pero así, el Kyuubi retrasará la curación de tu pierna y aprenderás a obedecer- dijo Kaze saliendo del corral donde atendía al caballo.

-Pagarás muy caro esto- musitaba Naruto bastante adolorido, Kaze tenía razón la herida tardaba mucho en curarse y dolía horrores- en cuanto mi tío se enteré…

-Lo hará en su debido momento, pero sabe muy bien que Kaede y Nana no están a su servicio- rugió el joven colocándose en cuclillas a la altura de Naruto- he decidido que ambas tendrán un buen castigo, pero no te lo diré… ya mandaré a Chiyo a curarte la fractura, así no te dolerá tanto…

Kaze se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida, volteo con una sonrisa a verlo y no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta.

-¿Sabías que esta es una de las técnicas de domesticación enemiga que empleaba Konoha antes de la sugerencia de la interrogación vía presión psicológica?- comento Kaze como si nada- tu abuelo vivió con esta técnica mucho tiempo, los brazos de tu abuela y las piernas de él son testigos, con la llegada de tu padre, esa técnica se suprimió…

-Por lo que le hicieron a mi abuelo- dijo Naruto naturalmente.

-No- dijo Kaze- lo detuvo cuando los ANBUS asesinaron de esa manera a un niño de 6 años por confundirlo con un espía enemigo durante la última gran guerra ninja…

-¡Hizo un gran bien!- grito Naruto a Kaze que ya salía del establo.

-El camino al infierno esta plagado de buenas intenciones… aun más que el paraíso- musito Kaze mirando al cielo.

* * *

-¿Qué paso allá?- pregunto Akemi a Chiyo que se sentaba a tomar un poco de agua- vienes muy agitada.

-Creo que Kaze aplico uno de sus famosos "correctivos"…

-¡Uyyy!- dijo Akemi- lo siento por Naruto, me cae bien y ese va a ser un gran problema para él…

-La misión esta semi-completada, debes de darle los datos restantes a Kaze y…

-Aun así enviará a Kyo con Shin a lo de la arena… lo que sea que se avecine no será bueno, nada bueno- dijo Akemi tomando un poco de agua, entro a la cocina Kouyuki con una charola entre las manos- ¿Cómo esta el Uchiha?

-Bien, asustado pero bien- respondió la mujer- vio los "correctivos" de Kaze hacia sus tíos y amigos…

-Ahora que recuerdo, Sakumo estaba junto a sus padres y vio la paliza de Kaze- dijo Chiyo mirando a Akemi que asintió con la cabeza-Voy a ver a Tsuki y luego a ver a Sakumo, no creo que sus papas… bueno, si me van a necesitar…

- Yo voy contigo- dijo Akemi alegremente siguiéndola.

* * *

Kakashi despertaba muy adolorido, no recordaba sentir tanto dolor en su vida, abrió los ojos plenamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Sakumo, que expresaban una tristeza muy grande.

-¡Al fin despertaste!- exclamo ligeramente aliviado Sakumo a su padre que hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- mamá aun no lo hace, pero le voy a…

Tres toques en su puerta avisaron a Sakumo que alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para pasar, el niño bajo corriendo de la cama y se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con una maravillosa sorpresa.

-¡Chiyo!

-Supimos lo que paso, vengo a revisar a tus papas, Akemi también vino a verlos…

Sakumo se hizo a un lado dejándolas pasar, ambas chicas entraron rápidamente, Chiyo y Akemi borraron las sonrisas que traían en la cara cuando vieron el estado de Kakashi y Myobi, se miraron y miraron a Kakashi que rápidamente entendió la indirecta.

-Sakumo, tengo mucha hambre, ¿me podrías traer una manzana?- pregunto Kakashi al niño que asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

-Lo que más preocupa es que Sakumo escuche que no es normal que el hueso de un brazo sobresalga de la piel de su mamá y que eso blanco que se nota en la frente no es precisamente tu tono de piel- sentencio Chiyo al shinobi que se preparo a recibir una buena sesión de curación, que al parecer de Kakashi, no solo iba a ser larga, sino dolorosa.

* * *

Cuando Sakumo picaba con cuidado la fruta que le iba a llevar a sus papas, entro Kaze a la cocina, tomo un cuchillo y empezó a pelar con cuidado unas manzanas, después las rebano en rebanadas delgadas y agrego miel encima de ellas, miro a Sakumo que seguía haciendo su trabajo ignorándolo hasta que Kaze clavo el cuchillo cerca de donde estaba el plato que el estaba preparando.

-¿Qué hacían en Konoha?

-Buscábamos al señor Nain…

-¿Los tres?...

-Mi mamá insistió en ir cuando supo que Sayuri llevaba un pergamino extraño…

-Que amablemente robaste para mí y me entregaste vía Tsuki…

-¿Estuvo mal?- pregunto Sakumo a Kaze que le sonrió amablemente.

-Claro que no y como te prometí, tu papá y tu mamá se quedaran aquí para siempre, bajo nuestra protección…- dijo Kaze entregándole las rodajas de manzana con miel a Sakumo que también sonrió y salió de la cocina.

-Es increíble que un niño de cuatro años me sea más fiel que toda esa bola de….- dijo Kaze en voz alta- y se muy bien que escuchaste todo Yuki, así que vete con Naruto a curarle la pierna, dile que te mande a ti porque Chiyo esta ocupada, una palabra de esto a tus hermanos u otra persona y te arranco la lengua y se la doy de comida a tus hermanos…

-Si señor- dijo Yuki saliendo de su escondite a toda velocidad.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…- dijo Tenshi entrando a la cocina, tomo una manzana y la empezó a comer- ¿declarar una guerra pospuesta por trece años?

-Sí, ya es hora y créelo o no, no es por el interés de Tsugiri en esto, sino que todas las desgracias de las personas que están es esta casa serán vengadas y que Konoha podrá seguir existiendo como tal…

-Entonces es verdad lo que sospecho, la guerra será contra "él"…

-Si, así será… alégrate, tus alumnos recibirán venganza por sus padres, tu por tus amigos, Myobi por su hermana, Akemi por su madre, Nain por la separación de Naruto y viceversa, Sasuke y Sayuri por la muerte de su clan y nosotros por desbaratar un plan perverso que no pudimos detener hace trece años…

-Bueno, en la cena veremos como están las intenciones de todos y si podemos contar con todos para trabajar o no…

**Continuara**

**Acabe otro capitulo, este creo que es un poco más violento que el anterior, pero quiero que quede claro, Kaze es violento y creo que tendrá una moral lógica, por eso no será necesariamente correcta, Naruto y Sasuke tendrán que crecer rápido si quieren estar bien… pronto habrá una guerra y si la pelea con los ladrones fue terrible, esto lo será aun más…**

**Howling-out **


	34. una cena

**Capitulo 32**

**Una cena **

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Entonces es verdad lo que sospecho, la guerra será contra "él"…_

_-Si, así será… alégrate, tus alumnos recibirán venganza por sus padres, tu por tus amigos, Myobi por su hermana, Akemi por su madre, Nain por la separación de Naruto y viceversa, Sasuke y Sayuri por la muerte de su clan y nosotros por desbaratar un plan perverso que no pudimos detener hace trece años…_

_-Bueno, en la cena veremos como están las intenciones de todos y si podemos contar con todos para trabajar o no…_

* * *

Sasuke quedo en su cama absorto de lo que había sucedido, no sabia que hacer, la ultima vez que sintió ese miedo cerval, fue en la pelea de Kakashi y Zabusa misma en la cual había intentado suicidarse al ver la cantidad de poder que ambos manejaban, se revolcó lentamente en su cama a manera de quedar boca abajo, esperaba pronto poder ver a Sayuri, a Nain y a Naruto.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto un joven en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, era Tsuki

-Adelante- indico el Uchiha en voz alta, Tsuki entro apoyándose en su alabarda y sosteniendo ropa con la otra mano.

-Kaze nos dejo esta ropa para ustedes, tengo que colocarte una venda y un sello especial por tu… problema- dijo Tsuki algo incomodo- ve a bañarte y te colocare esto después… de prisa, todavía tengo que ir a ver mis propios vendajes…

Sasuke se levanto de la cama, obedeciendo algo desganado la orden que Tsuki le había dado, el joven se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, miro como se preparaba el patio de la casa para convertirlo en un gran comedor.

-Este será un gran día, que emocionante…- dijo Tsuki con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Sakumo subió con la fruta justo a tiempo para ver como una sirvienta llevaba ropa a la habitación, Sakumo la saludo con una sonrisa y la dejo pasar a la habitación, Chiyo platicaba con Kakashi de cómo tratarse la heridas curadas después de un tiempo, Akemi lo vio pasar junto a la sirvienta que bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Kaze ha ordenado que la cena se realice a más tardar las 7:00 de la noche, los quiere puntuales y les ha mandado ropa nueva, deberá dejar todo lo relacionado a Konoha en esta habitación y…

-Yo le explicaré el resto, muchas gracias- dijo Chiyo a la sirvienta que con otra inclinación salió de la habitación- todo lo relacionado con Konoha, incluido tus armas y el uniforme que traes será quemado o guardado bajo llave, pero te advierto, una vez que lo entregues, de igual manera lo quemarán

-Mejor que ya sea quemado de una vez por todas, ya en la aldea conseguiré otro par…- dijo Kakashi resignadamente a la indicación, Myobi que ya había despertado sonreía muy contenta, pese a tener un brazo enyesado y una venda atravesándole las costillas, no se las había roto, pero si dislocado.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Vamos a volver?- pregunto Sakumo muy preocupado de la declaración de su padre, que extrañado, espero a que su hijo terminará lo que quería decir- ¿No vamos a quedarnos en el_ Miedo_ a vivir?

-¡Claro que no tontito!- dijo su madre extrañada- vamos a vivir en Konoha de ahora en adelante, junto a tu padre…

-Creo que debo de hablar con Yuki, no lo he visto y quede de ayudarlo con las vacas esta semana- balbuceo de repente Sakumo saliendo de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de su madre.

-Este niño algo oculta- dijo Akemi- y espero que lo descubran muy pronto porque su cara dice, que oculta algo muy grave…

-Debo de hablar con él- dijo Kakashi intentando levantarse, Chiyo lo recostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Mejor descansa, dentro de poco, tendrás que prepararte para la cena y hablando de comida, debemos de preguntar donde será la nuestra- dijo Chiyo levantándose y dispuestas a salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Kyo estaba con Nain y Sayuri, los esposos ya estaban despiertos y platicaban de lo que había sucedido en cuanto habían llegado, Kyo se dedicaba a recibir las cosas que los sirvientes traían, en gran parte por que Sayuri estaba histérica y aventaba cualquier cosa que tuviera en las manos para alejar a las personas que se acercaban a la habitación.

-Debería de dejar de desquitarse con nosotros- dijo Kyo tranquilamente depositando la ropa que iban a usar en la cómoda de la habitación- nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que la hayan dado un golpe marca "Kaze"

-¿Quién carajos te pregunto?- grito Sayuri fuera de sus cabales.

-Sal de aquí antes de que intente asesinarnos- dijo Nain un poco más conciliador que su esposa, Kyo asintió con la cabeza obedeciendo la orden.

-¡Teníamos derecho a saber lo que iba a pasar en Konoha!- dijo furiosa Sayuri a Nain que asentía con la cabeza- no puede sacarnos de ese plano solo porque si…

-Por un lado, se trata de Kaze y eso es algo que no puede eludirse- dice Nain- de nada nos sirve quejarnos justo ahora de lo que pudimos o no haber hecho, además todo empezó porque tu me corriste de la casa por unos celos que estaban lejos de ser justificados y por lo cual…

-Lo que me recuerda, que tú y yo aún tenemos un pequeño asunto esperándonos- dijo Sayuri tomando una toalla y dirigiéndose al baño- espera que acabe esta situación y nos hayamos establecido en la casa con los chicos y ya sabrás quien es Sayuri Uchiha…

-Ahora Namikaze, te casaste conmigo- replico Nain y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el florero que iba dirigido a su rostro, el rubio quedo helado ante tanta agresividad y asustado murmuro- creo que era mejor recibir los golpes de Kaze…

-Escuche eso- dijo Sayuri desde el baño, Nain solo acertó a tragar saliva y revisar que ropa les habían dejado.

Naruto estaba siendo curado por Yuki, el chico le dirigía una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa aunque no hablara mucho, Naruto se sentía mucho más tranquilo con Yuki que con Kaze.

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?, realmente no he sabido nada de él desde que llegue a la hacienda- dijo Naruto a Yuki que lo miro a los ojos.

* * *

-Bueno, se que esta bien, que Kaze reviso lo de su sello maldito, pero no se exactamente que es lo que le hicieron, Chiyo no sabe cual es el procedimiento y si Kyo o Akemi lo saben, no me lo dirán…

-Me alegra que este bien… ¿No sabes si Nana o Kaede han despertado?- pregunto Naruto

-No, no lo sé y lo más probable es que estén bien- respondió Yuki mirando a Naruto- no creo que estén mal o de lo contrario Kaze no las hubiera mandado al sótano…

-¿Cómo esta Yosuke?

-Más o menos, las heridas pudieron haberse infectado, pero Kaze dice que sobrevivirá, ahora como quedara después de esas heridas, bueno eso sólo lo sabe el tiempo…

Naruto y Yuki quedaron en silencio un largo rato, Naruto noto que después de que Yuki le recoloco el hueso el chakra del Kyuubi lo ayudaba a sanar rápidamente, el chico se limpio el sudor de la frente y se levanto, saco de una bolsa de plástico un mango que empezó a cortar con un cuchillo y le paso rebanadas del mismo para que comiera.

-Kaze esta organizando una cena con motivo de tu llegada y de la de Sasuke; tus tíos, Kakashi junto a Myobi junto a Sakumo han llegado a la hacienda, así que será una cena familiar- dijo Yuki- te cure la pierna al cien porciento, Kaze me va a golpear si se da cuenta de que es así, por lo cual te pido por favor que finjas aun estar cojo…

-De acuerdo, creo que en la cena, Kaze recibirá su merecido por parte de mis tíos…

-Te equivocas, no debes de hacer ningún alboroto en la cena- Advirtió con dureza Yuki – si tenemos suerte, todos saldremos bien librados y si es así y la cena no se arruina, puede que puedas convencer a Kaze de no castigar duramente a Nana y a Kaede…

-¿Hay posibilidad de que encuentre la manera de que no las castigue?

-No lo creo Naruto, a lo mucho podrías hacer que el castigo se lleve a cabo en la hacienda y no lejos de ella…- Naruto puso una expresión de estar confundido- Kaze eventualmente los manda lejos de la hacienda, hay una chica a la que mando a estar en la aldea oculta de la arena en castigo, ya de eso más de 3 años, por lo que ya no sabemos si va a volver o no, todos queríamos mucho a Ryoko, pero contra Kaze no podemos rebelarnos…

-Entiendo- dijo el rubio con un suspiro de resignación- a que hora va a ser la cena…

-Dentro de poco, te traje la ropa para que te cambiaras…

* * *

Cuando Kaze llego a la mesa (N/A:imaginen una que sea una rectangular) que estaba en el patio, todos sus invitados ya estaban sentados, Kyo, Chiyo, Yuki y Akemi en el extremo opuesto de la mesa cada chico traía una ropa que no podía considerarse elegante, pero Kaze lo paso por alto, era el uniforme de la hacienda; Kakashi y Myobi vestían unas yukatas color rojo con bordes dorados, además, Kakashi tenia un parche color gris que cubría el ojo afectado por el sharingan, Sakumo vestía una yukata color gris y estaba feliz de sentarse a la mesa con los caninos que ya empezaban a picotear el pan que estaba; Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Sayuri que por alguna razón estaba muy molesta con Nain que se sentaba al otro borde de la mesa junto a Naruto, Sayuri y Sasuke vestían yukatas color azul rey con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y Naruto y Nain vestían con yukatas color negro con el símbolo Namikaze en la espalda, una pluma como impulsada por el aire; Tenshi también tenia un lugar en la mesa junto a Tsuki que parecía bastante incomodo, Yosuke llego en silla de ruedas impulsado por un chico que también tomo un lugar en la misma e hizo a los caninos mirarse entre ellos incómodamente.

-Esta es una noche única, por primera vez, están reunidos los dos herederos del clan Namikaze en la hacienda de su propiedad, los dos herederos del clan Uchiha sobrevivientes a la matanza del clan y por supuesto: la familia Hatake-Tsukino esta completa en esta mesa, felicidades Sakumo- dijo Kaze tomando la copa que tenia en la mano y la alzo- propongo un brindis por la felicidad alcanzada… ¡salud!...

Los demás asistentes no sabían si pegarle con la copa o dejarlo pasar, tomaron la copa y bebieron el liquido que estaba servido: Akemi, Chiyo, Tsuki, Kakashi y Myobi lo escupieron de inmediato no pasaron por su garganta ni un sorbo, Kaze frunció el ceño cuando noto que el resto de los asistentes iban a hacer lo mismo y saco cinco dardos que les clavo en los brazos a cada uno que escupió la bebida.

-¡Desgraciado hijo de…!- empezó Kakashi haciendo el ademan de quitarse el dardo como los demás cuando Kaze saco otro dardo.

-Si te lo quitas, juro clavártelo en el rostro, los demás beban hasta el fondo…

-¿Qué carajos nos diste?- dijo Sasuke bebiendo asqueado lo que tenia la copa.

-Un secreto de negocios- respondió Kaze mirando como los que tenían dardos dejaban que el liquido entrara por completo- lamento decirlo, pero en el caso de Akemi y Tsuki es un tranquilizante, es que ambos ya saben lo que planeo, pero para el resto de ustedes es un suero de la verdad combinado con una formula amnésica y tranquilizante, buenas noches Toboe, Tsuki…

Los mencionados cayeron como tablas de sus sillas, estaban dormidos y el resto de los presentes solo se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, Kaze empezó a comer tranquilamente.

-Pero, ¿Qué esperan?, a comer…

El resto de los asistentes, tomaron los tenedores y cuchillos para comer la carne de una manera ordenada y tranquila, nadie decía nada, Kakashi le cortaba la carne a Sakumo para que la comiera, los demás empezaban a relajarse, Naruto soltó una risa histérica y no pudieron controlarlo, pronto los demás empezaron a reírse de manera semejante.

-La formula los pone algo eufóricos…-dijo Kaze dejando los tenedores en la mesa y limpiándose la boca- mi plan era simple, infiltrarnos en la aldea de Konoha y sacar la información que se tratara de los crímenes de RAIZ… pero por ciertos estúpidos que están inconscientes mi plan no surtió efecto, entonces mande en pleno a los caninos, deberían traerme la información de los ANBUS que estuvieran activos en Konoha y compararlos con los que yo conozco…

Kaze se levanto de la mesa y paseo por ella, se coloco detrás de Sayuri y le puso las manos en los hombros la arrojo de la silla, lejos de la mesa, violentamente, Nain intento atacarlo, pero Kaze saco rápidamente una kunai y la coloco en su cuello.

-… mi plan de nuevo se vio frustrado cuando esta mujer, corrió de nuevo a Nain de su casa por celos estúpidos, ¿En serio Sayuri?, después de todo este tiempo aun debemos de soportar tus celos… como sea, Nain se dirigió con Naruto, se descubrió el pastel antes de lo que planeaba y eso me molesta bastante, porque en primer lugar, los caninos debieron informarme de lo que pasaba para cancelar la misión y no que sucediera esto…- Kaze camino hacia Akemi y la pateo en el rostro, Chiyo, Kyo y Yuki tragaron saliva lentamente- los sacaron por que Sayuri detecto a Orochimaru, yo también sabia que estaba cerca, por eso ustedes fueron una molestia…

Kaze se movió hacia Sakumo que se encogió levemente hacia su padre, el niño fue abrazado por Kakashi que fue golpeado por Kaze en el rostro soltando al niño, Sakumo grito pero Kaze solo lo levanto de la silla y lo coloco enfrente de todos.

-Este niño me entrego tu maldito pergamino Sayuri, ¿Por qué intentaste traicionarme?, no ibas a ganar nada, ¿Por qué entregarme a Konoha? Lo más fácil seria que me entregaras a Akatsuki, ellos tienen más interés en mi cabeza que Konoha, en todo caso fue tonto, gracias Sakumo, fuiste muy amable- el niño empezó a tambalearse- se me olvidaba que la formula es muy fuerte para un niño de su edad, buenas noches- Kaze lo tomo en brazos y se lo entrego a Myobi que lo abrazo fuertemente.

El joven capataz los tenia en sus manos, el plan parecía sencillo, pero debería de ser muy peligroso por todo lo que implico su uso, además de cómo las fallas que hubo en su plan lo tomo muy mal, Tsuki y Akemi estaban fuera de este mundo, los caninos empezaban a tambalearse, así que Kaze tomo su copa, la lleno de vino y se apresuro a decir.

-El sueño los esta venciendo, la formula que les di afectará su memoria por un mes o más, por lo que, lo que dije aquí no lo recordaran, así que fácilmente puedo decirles todo lo que se me ocurra, pero pronto sabrán de que se trata todo esto: le declararé la guerra a la división ANBU de Konoha llamada RAIZ, misma que es la culpable de muchas desgracias y debemos de pelear, todos juntos, la batalla será en un mes, mismo que se quedaran aquí… ya están casi dormidos, buenas noches a todos.

Kaze acabo su discurso mirando como los demás caían dormidos, Sasuke y Naruto aun se tambaleaban y el joven solo se sentó a esperar que se quedaran dormidos, cuando lo hicieron, se levanto de su silla y con un silbido mando a llamar a los sirvientes que esperaban sus órdenes pacientemente.

-Llévenlos a sus habitaciones, desaparezcan todo rastro de su llegada, a Kaede y Nana llévenlas a las huertas de las hierbas medicinales, ahí se dedicaran a cultivar las plantas hasta una nueva orden, ni una palabra de esta noche a ninguno de ellos, rieguen las pruebas que les indique, ¡a trabajar!- Kaze se estiro y de repente soltó una risa muy divertida- seré un lavador de cerebros, por primera vez lavaré el cerebro de alguien… ¡Qué emocionante!...

**Continuara**

**Kaze ha revelado su oscuro plan, Kaede y Nana volverán a las sombras un rato, nadie recordara lo que paso todo este tiempo (capítulos de hecho) para que el plan funcione, unos capítulos de diversión y empezara la guerra contra RAIZ… y si, definitivamente les va a gustar.**

**Howling-out **


	35. una revelacion

**Capitulo 33**

**Una revelación inesperada: no están solos…**

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_-Llévenlos a sus habitaciones, desaparezcan todo rastro de su llegada, a Kaede y Nana llévenlas a las huertas de las hierbas medicinales, ahí se dedicaran a cultivar las plantas hasta una nueva orden, ni una palabra de esta noche a ninguno de ellos, rieguen las pruebas que les indique, ¡a trabajar!- Kaze se estiro y de repente soltó una risa muy divertida- seré un lavador de cerebros, por primera vez lavare el cerebro de alguien… ¡Qué emocionante!..._

* * *

_**Un día después de la cena…**_

Naruto despertó muy aturdido, se revolcó en su cama deseando dormir otro rato más, le vino a la mente que iba a ayudar a Sasuke con el traslado de su casa hacia el departamento que habían rentado, se estiro en su cama y… no estaba en su cama.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- pregunto Naruto en voz alta, se levanto de la cama y noto la herida curada de su pierna y la venda de su cabeza, el chico del Kyuubi miraba la habitación donde se encontraba y se sorprendió mucho de ver lo grande que era la habitación- ¿Dónde demonios estoy?...

Naruto se acerco a la ventana de la habitación y vio un enorme patio, todo se veía increíble, pero no reconoció el lugar, definitivamente no era Konoha donde se encontraba, lo ultimo que recordaba era como había quedado de acuerdo con Sasuke con la mudanza de su casa, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y se dirigió hacia un ropero, busco ropa, pero solo encontró un pantalón color negro y una playera sin mangas color blanco que se coloco inmediatamente, no encontró las sandalias como las que acostumbraba a usar, sino unas botas color negro que tuvo que usar. Salió de la habitación lo más cautelosamente posible tratando de ubicarse, para saber donde estaba, camino lo más cautelosamente en el pasillo hasta que llego a unas escaleras, cuando iba a bajar por ellas se encontró de frente con un joven que vestía similar a él, solo que completamente de negro y con un sombrero negro de ala.

-Al fin despertaste, me empezabas a preocupar- dijo el joven a Naruto que se encontraba asombrado- vamos a desayunar, cuando Sasuke despierte les aclararemos el porque los trajimos aquí…

Naruto se vio bajando de los escalones junto a este sujeto que no conocía, pero parecía que él si, le rubio miraba el adulto que lo acompañaba, era muy alto, no es que el fuera muy chaparro, pero ese joven si era muy alto, lo siguió muy de cerca hasta que llegaron a una cocina, donde un hombre de cabello rubio y azules junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos negros desayunaban en la cocina junto a unos chicos, el joven rubio se paro y miro a Naruto ansiosamente, con una mirada bastante ilusionada.

-Ya despertó Nain, vamos a desayunar y cuando haya acabado y Sasuke haya desayunado le podremos decir todo- dijo el joven que acompañaba a Naruto.

-¿No puedo hacerlo de una vez?- dijo Nain- necesito hacerlo Kaze, ya espere muchos años…

-Lo sé, pero también se que puedes esperar mucho tiempo más, además, tu no eres el único ansioso con las noticias, ahora mismo no se como le esta yendo a Myobi con Kakashi…- dijo Kaze con una sonrisa vacilante- Kyo, Chiyo, Yuki, vayan por un poco de leche fresca en el establo, también díganle a la abuela Haruna que por favor se de prisa con el pan…

-En seguida regresamos- dijo Chiyo a Kaze con una sonrisa, el capataz se sorprendió que le sonriera así, tan tranquila, se acordó de lo que había hecho la noche anterior y comprendió porque le prestaban una atención muy tranquila.

-¿No has visto a Akemi?- pregunto Kyo antes de salir de la cocina, Kaze se encogió de hombros dando de entender como no sabia nada- la vi en la mañana pero murmuraba algo de una "venganza"…

-Ya la conoces- dijo Sayuri restándole importancia- ya conoces sus venganzas…

Kyo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Naruto sentarse, se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y se fue del lugar, Kaze salió de la cocina por un momento al escuchar ruido proveniente de la escalera, regreso acompañado de Sasuke que vestía un pantalón blanco con una playera sin mangas color azul oscuro.

-Yo tampoco se porque estamos aquí- dijo Naruto a la muda pregunta de Sasuke que le formulaba a través de la mirada.

* * *

Kakashi estaba atónito, primero por alguna extraña razón estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, segundo se encontró que no estaba en Konoha y tercero un gran amor de su pasado aparece de la nada y le confiesa que tiene un hijo con el de cuatro años, el ninja copia estaba en shock.

-Se que parece difícil de creer, lo sé, pero si es verdad, Sakumo es tu hijo- explicaba Myobi lo más tranquila que podía, Kakashi se tocaba las sienes, noto que no tenia su mascara y miro a Myobi fríamente- te la quitaron debido a las heridas, Kaze dijo que estábamos en pésimas condiciones…

-¿Estábamos?- pregunto sorprendido Kakashi-¿Cómo llegue aquí?...

-No estoy muy segura, yo solo se mi versión y lo que Kaze nos conto…

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Kakashi a Myobi mientras se sentaba en la cama y se revisaba las costillas, Myobi se sentó en una silla frente a él y empezó a platicar lo que sabia.

-Estaba en la cocina con Sakumo preparando la comida, cuando Kaze nos dijo que iba a salir de la hacienda por unos negocios, Sayuri y Nain se quedaron para acompañarme y…

-¿No me estas hablando de Nain Namikaze y Sayuri Uchiha verdad?- pregunto Kakashi en voz baja a lo que Myobi respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- estoy perdido…

-Después de la comida, un sirviente nos vino avisar que había unos problemas cerca de los limites de la hacienda, se trataba de unos shinobis de Konoha que eran perseguidos por shinobis de la aldea del Sonido, Nain accedió a ir a revisar la zona para que nadie interviniera y Sayuri la acompaño, una hora después me informaron que la cosa se estaba complicando y que necesitaban refuerzos: mande a Tsuki con Akemi para ayudar pero tuve que mandar a los caninos en pleno…

-¿Los caninos?- pregunto Kakashi extrañado a Myobi que sonrió.

-Unos chicos que son considerados la mano derecha de Kaze, son tres hermanos junto a esa chica llamada Akemi, forman el grupo de ladrones conocido como "Ladrones caninos", en fin, pese a esa ayuda me vi obligada a involucrarme, francamente de cómo se desarrollo la batalla no sabría decirte con exactitud que sucedió, Kaze llego a ayudarnos mucho tiempo después, dice que nos superaban en numero y que como ya habían lastimado a Naruto y a Sasuke pues…

-¿Sasuke y Naruto están aquí?

-Si, y creo que si ya despertaron, en este momento deben de estar diciéndoles toda la verdad, tanto la de Naruto como la de Sasuke…

-¿La verdad de Sasuke?...

-Hace rato me preguntaste por Sayuri…

-La única que conozco que estuvo cerca de Nain era Uchiha…- Kakashi se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado- pero ella murió en la matanza del clan Uchiha como el resto, ¿verdad?...

-No, es nuestra Sayuri de la que estábamos hablando hace un momento…

-Sasuke e Itachi no son los únicos sobrevivientes de la matanza del clan Uchiha… también esta Sayuri- dijo Kakashi finalizando la idea- Sasuke y Naruto no están solos…

-Otra cosa más, Sayuri y Nain se casaron, por lo cual de hecho ellos dos son primos- dijo Myobi mientras Kakashi la miraba sorprendido- ¿una revelación inesperada?

-Más bien una declaración inesperada…- murmuro Kakashi tomando la mano que Myobi le ofrecía- Sakumo… ¿Qué sabe de mi?...

* * *

Una chica estaba en un closet rompiendo con ayuda de unas tijeras las camisas de alguien más, parecía muy entretenida con su labor que nada podía sacarla de concentración e inclusive movía la cabeza como si escuchara una música imaginaria en ese closet; escucho como alguien se acercaba a la habitación y dejo de hacer lo que hacia, salió apresurada por la ventana y salto hacia un árbol que estaba cerca, antes de volver a saltar, su tobillo derecho le traiciono y es que el día anterior había tenido una batalla muy dura, aun tenia los moretones en su estomago que lo demostraba; cayo del árbol al suelo como si se tratara de un costal de papas pero fue atrapada por un hombre hábilmente antes de tocar el suelo y lastimarse.

-¿de donde vienes Akemi?- pregunto Tenshi a la chica

-De romper las camisas de Tsuki por haber dejado que me pegaran con el tronco del árbol viejo que me hizo un moretón- dijo Akemi una vez en el suelo, Tenshi solo movió la cabeza negativamente, de repente se escucho un jaleo proveniente de la habitación de donde había escapado la chica.

-¡AKEMI, TE MATARÉ, LO JURO!...

-Esa es mi señal de huida- dijo Akemi con una sonrisa y se echo a correr.

-Corre antes de que te atrape- dijo Tenshi con una sonrisa, la chica le hizo un ademan con la mano, el adulto la miro con mucho cariño- creo que cada vez se parece más a ti Kari, no hay que dudarlo, es tu hija…

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke escucharon las nuevas noticias acerca de sus orígenes, Naruto estaba muy decepcionado de lo que Konoha le hizo, no solo con Iruka y con los demás, sino con Tsunade y demás amigos que tenia… Sasuke por un lado le dio mucho coraje lo que le hicieron pero por el otro lado… sin confesarlo abiertamente: se sentía contento de lo que había pasado, de no haber sucedido así no se hubieran conocido, Sasuke se hubiese ido con Orochimaru y ahora no estarían en esa hacienda, que podía ser como un segundo hogar.

-Espero que no sea todo tan rápido- dijo Nain algo impaciente por las posibles respuestas- hemos esperado este momento por doce años, no podía esperar más… cuando fui a ver quienes eran los heridos y los perseguidos por los del sonido, nunca espere que fueran mis sobrinos…

-¿Sobrinos?- dijo Sasuke algo confundido de la palabra que acababa de ser mencionada, la dijo en plural y debía de ser pronunciada en singular.

-Me case con tu tía Sasuke… ¿Acaso no la recuerdas?- pregunto Nain a Sasuke que solo miro a la mujer que estaba a la izquierda del hombre rubio y que miraba anhelantemente al Uchiha.

-¿Tía Sayuri?- pregunto Sasuke dudativo a la mujer que asentía con la cabeza lentamente, el Uchiha menor se emociono demasiado, pero se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo antes de demostrarlo- no estoy solo…

-No están solos- corrigió Kaze a Sasuke ofreciéndoles una amplia sonrisa; la recién reunida familia se miraban expectantes cuando una chica de cabello negro entro corriendo a la cocina rompiendo el emotivo momento.

-¡Oye Kaze!, ¿Dónde puedo esconderme de Tsuki?- pregunto Akemi con un puchero en el rostro al capataz que señalo la puerta de la sala ordenándole salir- ¡CLARO!, eres un genio, jamás me buscaría en tu habitación, ¡gracias Kaze!...

Akemi salió corriendo por la puerta mientras Sayuri y Nain miraban expectantes a Kaze, Naruto y Sasuke parecían lago confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar y porque sus tíos parecían expectantes de lo que sucedía, Kaze sonreía tranquilamente cuando pareció percatarse de algo.

-¿Díganme que entendió que la estaba corriendo de la cocina?- pregunto Kaze a Nain y Sayuri que se aguantaron la risa negando con la cabeza.

-De hecho entendió que debería de esconderse en tu habitación- dijo Sayuri a Kaze con un ademan en las manos, el capataz se pudo lívido de repente y salió corriendo de la cocina en dirección de la chica.

-¡Espera Akemi!- gritaba Kaze- ¡No vayas a mi habitación!... ¡LIBERÉ UN VIRUS COME CARNE!...

Un momento de silencio precedió la explosión de actitud infantil de Kaze, los adultos parecían bastantes concentrados en lo que iba a decir y los menores confundidos con lo que pasaba, Nain miro a su esposa que solo sonrió con extrañeza.

-Me recordó a nuestra boda…

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Naruto a Sayuri que lo miro antes de responder.

-Cuando la Abuela Haruna, dirigía los votos por los cuales nos estábamos casando, pregunto si había algún motivo para no casarnos, tu abuelo, Tsugiri, grito que Nain tenia un virus come carne altamente contagioso y peligroso, casarme con el significaba renunciar a mi piel…

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron reprimir una risa que fue acompañada por los adultos, las risas se escuchaban muy alegres y contentas, cuando la risa paso, el momento tenso había pasado y los chicos comían un poco de fruta, Nain comía un plato con avena que Sayuri presionaba con que se lo acabara.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a Konoha?- pregunto de repente Naruto a Nain que dejo la cuchara en el plato que estaba comiendo y miro a Naruto seriamente como evaluando al rubio menor delante de él.

-Nunca- declaro duramente Nain a Naruto que se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cocina, Naruto parecía dispuesto a seguirlo cuando Sayuri le tomo el brazo y lo sentó.

-Has herido sus sentimientos- dijo Sayuri en tono conciliador- no fue muy delicado de tu parte hacer esa pregunta justo ahora, teníamos la ligera esperanza de que quisieran quedarse con nosotros y ser una familia: veo que fue un error, pero por ahora se quedaran en la hacienda y nosotros los cuidaremos hasta que los shinobis del sonido se vayan de este lugar y Sasuke deje de correr peligro, después hablaremos de ese tema… Nain es una persona que ve todo de color…

-… blanco o negro, como yo, solo ve bien y mal, no entendemos que hay gris…- dijo Naruto lentamente a Sayuri que abrió los ojos sorprendida al rubio que también estaba sorprendido de lo que sabia, aun antes de que se lo dijeran.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- murmuro Sayuri confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Kaze llego a su habitación corriendo, si Akemi encontraba los documentos ANBUS que ella y los demás habían robado, estaría en problemas, podría recordar todo y echar a perder su plan, no podía permitirse ese lujo justo ahora que tenía la situación controlada.

-¿Akemi?- pregunto Kaze antes de entrar a su habitación, la chica estaba sobre la cama recostada, los documentos estaban en un pequeño cajón que estaba en el buro al lado de su cama, Kaze respiro algo tranquilo- ¿No escuchaste que te dije del virus come carne de la habitación?

-¿Por qué siento que Naruto y Sasuke no están aquí por lo que nos contaste?- pregunto Akemi a Kaze, el capataz se paro lo más derecho posible mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero que colgaba de su cintura- Yo no he visto a Orochimaru ni a ninguno de sus sirvientes por aquí… ¿Acaso RAIZ es quien realmente los perseguía?...

-Sin duda, eres una de las más eficientes ninjas que tengo a mi servicio Akemi- dijo Kaze relajando un poco la postura- has adivinado, sin ninguna pista que esto tiene que ver con RAIZ, en efecto esto tiene que ver con ellos, pero no te preocupes, todo esta bajo control, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Lo que sea para detener a la _gente sin rostro_…- dijo Akemi bastante decidida a lo que fuera, Kaze sonrió con tristeza a la chica que lo miro con mucha determinación.

"Aun no olvida lo que le hicieron a ella y a su madre… la _gente sin rostro_, ni siquiera ella sabe como paso" pensó algo adolorido Kaze.

-Debes de ir a la tierra de cultivo norte, las de hierbas medicinales, ahí mande a Kaede y Nana, necesito que las vigiles, están ahí por motivos especiales y necesito que no se salten las trancas, además de que podemos esperar pronto un ataque de RAIZ, tu eres el mejor miembro para defender esa zona, normalmente mandaría a Kyo junto a Yuki, pero en esta ocasión lo mandare junto a Shin a la aldea de la arena para averiguar más cosas de esa organización ruidosa a la cual pertenecieron- dijo Kaze a Akemi que sonrío avergonzada- no he tenido noticias de ella desde la separación de Orochimaru hace algunos años, me preocupa sus movimientos, un paso en falso y Naruto puede morir…

-Entiendo, entonces creo que partiré en la tarde, si necesito refuerzos mandare a los murciélagos…

-Te mandare a Tsuki, así que no te aproveches- advirtió Kaze a Akemi que sonrió algo acongojada

-Pero primero que se le pase el enojo y después me lo mandas porque sino, me va a matar por su ropa…

Akemi salió de la habitación y Kaze cerró su gabinete con llave, se dirigió a su ventana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquilo, _El Miedo_ no se sentía tan triste o con una sensación a punto de ahogarlo.

-Iré a ver como le fue a Nain y Sayuri con los chicos- musito para si mismo Kaze, antes de salir un extraño resplandor salió del espejo ovalado que estaba en la esquina de su habitación, Kaze se aterro y se inclino ante el espejo y agacho la cabeza- ¿Qué desea Señor Tsugiri?, ¿Por qué debo el honor de su contacto?...

**Continuara**

**Kaze es un jefe burócrata inflexible, es hora de la manipulación para un bien mayor, espero y les este gustando este fic y el rumbo que esta tomando, empezó muy básico y creo que la trama se esta volviendo bastante interesante; los próximos capítulos serán de índole de conocimiento, como el porque los ladrones caninos acabaron trabajando con el abuelo de Naruto y que tiene que ver el nacimiento de este en la muerte de sus padres, es todo por ahora.**

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que lo leen**

**Howling-out **


	36. Los dibujos del alma

**Capitulo 34**

**Los dibujos del alma**

**Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí ,por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de algunos, que para al fin y al cabo de eso sirve un fic, todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot**

_Akemi salió de la habitación y Kaze cerró su gabinete con llave, se dirigió a su ventana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquilo, El Miedo no se sentía tan triste o con una sensación a punto de ahogarlo._

_-Iré a ver como le fue a Nain y Sayuri con los chicos- musito para si mismo Kaze, antes de salir un extraño resplandor salió del espejo ovalado que estaba en la esquina de su habitación, Kaze se aterró y se inclino ante el espejo y agacho la cabeza- ¿Qué desea Señor Tsugiri?, ¿Por qué debo el honor de su contacto?..._

* * *

Kaze salió de su habitación temblando, no se dirigió a la cocina, sino que salió al patio donde trastabillo antes de caer al suelo como una tabla, Tsuki que buscaba a Akemi para hacerla pagar por su ropa lo vio y corrió a auxiliarlo.

-¡Kaze!, ¿estas bien?

-Necesito ir un momento a la choza de los dibujos…

-Todos prometimos no volver- dijo Tsuki receloso ante lo pedido por Kaze, el joven se levanto como pudo con sus brazos y mostro su rostro: un gran verdugón rojo atravesaba su rostro- ¿Tsugiri ha dado ordenes?...

-La clave de las ordenes esta en la _gente sin rostro_ de Akemi y el tipo de mil ojos en sus brazos que dibujaste cuando llegaste a esta hacienda…

-No quiero saber nada- dijo Tsuki dejando a Kaze en el suelo aun con la herida y su debilitamiento- no quiero ayudarte, consíguete a otro- Tsuki se echo a correr y Kaze se quedo en el suelo sin moverse, debería de lograrlo, era cuestión de tiempo para que los que estaban en la cocina salieran y notarán su estado, no podía permitirse que lo vieran así.

* * *

-Lo mejor es que empiecen a conocer el lugar, no quiero que se preocupen por lo que pasará, Kaze se encargará de avisarle a sus amigos que están bien y en perfecto estado, así que tomen estos días como unas ridículas vacaciones- dijo Sayuri a sus sobrinos mientras se levantaba- iré a ver a Nain, no se porque, pero siento que me debe algo…

Sayuri salió de la cocina mientras Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, no sabían que hacer y decidieron que lo mejor seria hacerle caso a Sayuri y salir pasear, hacia calor afuera así que no causaría ningún problema no salir abrigados, de hecho estarían más cómodos de esa manera.

-¿Qué tan grande será este lugar?- pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

-Creo que lo suficiente para que nos indiquen que podríamos perdernos…

-Deberíamos de buscar a Kaze y pedirle un…- Naruto se quedo callado cuando noto al capataz en el suelo algo aturdido, rápidamente corrieron hacia él ayudándole a levantarse- ¿Qué te sucedió?...

-No puedo decirles- dijo Kaze apoyándose en ambos- necesito ir a un lugar, pero no puedo hacerlo en estas condiciones…

-Te llevaremos, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer y así conoceremos este lugar- dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto que asentía con la cabeza, Kaze solo atino a sonreír tranquilamente.

-Es un camino largo- suspiro Kaze señalando con la cabeza la ruta que iban a tomar, Sasuke se paso un brazo de Kaze por sus hombros y Naruto otro, ambos empezaron a caminar con el paso de Kaze comenzando a internarse a un pequeño bosque que tenia la hacienda; pronto parecían perdidos pero Kaze aseguraba que iban por un buen rumbo, los insto a seguir hasta llegar a un pequeño sendero que estaba oculto por el pasto, lo siguieron y llegaron a una cabaña muy vieja que estaba cerrada, Kaze busco entre el marco superior un hueco y saco una llave.

-Abre la puerta de la cabaña por favor Sasuke- indico el joven capataz al Uchiha que obedeció enseguida, pronto vieron que cada pared de esa cabaña estaba tapizada de dibujos- esta es la "choza de los dibujos"… le puso así Kyo porque cada persona que llega aquí, deja su vida en estos dibujos…

Kaze se adelanto y tomo uno que estaba cerca de la puerta era de un reloj que parecía detenido a las 6:45, se los mostro a ambos chicos que pusieron un rostro confundido ante lo mostrado Kaze sonrió.

-Esta es la hora en que murieron los padres de Kyo, Chiyo y Yuki- aclaro Kaze- ellos son los chicos con los que desayunaban sus tíos, la que entro en la cocina como una loca, era Akemi… cada dibujo encierra una triste historia, cada dibujo es una lágrima no derramada…

-¿Cómo pueden ser tantos?- pregunto Sasuke tomando uno donde se veía a una niña escondida bajo una cama.

-Todos los dibujos son una secuencia, que tienen una estúpida y extraña relación que no logro descifrar, lo he intentado por mucho tiempo y no encuentro la conexión…

-Somos tres- dijo Naruto- no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda, pero de algo te servirá…

-Gracias, nos espera un largo día- suspiro Kaze sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a mirar los dibujos.

* * *

Akemi se preparaba para irse hacia donde le habían indicado cuando alguien entró a su habitación sin permiso, la ladrona tomo una lámpara para arrojarla a quien fuera que se hubiese atrevido a entrar a su habitación cuando notó quien era.

-Juro que pagaré las camisas cuando me paguen mi dinero…

-No vengo por eso- dijo Tsuki sentándose en la cama- Kaze fue a la choza de los dibujos, dijo que era una orden de Tsugiri, no estoy contento con eso, no quiero que se remueva el pasado…

-Si él fue debió de ser por algo importante…

-Mi padre vivía sus sueños a través de mí, pero nunca espere que de esa manera me llevase ante ese ser…

-¿Qué ser?...

-_El hombre de los mil ojos en el brazo…_ era horroroso, nunca lo olvidare… eran ojos en su brazo, pero no cualquier tipo de ojos, se trataba de ojos rojos, con aspas en ellos, con diferentes aspas…

-Ojos del clan Uchiha- dijo Akemi a Tsuki que asintió sin verla- los asesinos del clan Uchiha tendrán que ver con él…

-No lo sé, estoy aterrado, no me gusta ni tantito que descubramos algo que nunca hayamos visto, estoy muy asustado…

-Bueno, somos humanos- dijo Akemi sentándose en la cama- y eso es normal, ahora, prepara tus cosas: nos vamos a la parte norte donde nos encontraremos a Kaede y Nana, que no se salgan de las trancas, será una buena misión…

-¿Cómo vamos a controlar a esas chicas?

-Rezándole a Dios, así vamos a controlar a esas dos mugrosas… ¡apúrate ya!

* * *

Kaze ordenaba los dibujos de Kyo y Yuki, eran los más sencillos de todos, pero los de Akemi y Chiyo eran otra historia sobre todo, porque ambas colocaban fechas y ambas eran muy pequeñas como para recordar todo a detalle, los dibujos eran muy elaborados pero era difícil determinar que era lo que paso y que era parte de su mente afectada.

-No entiendo esto- dijo Sasuke tomando un dibujo de Chiyo donde se ve un bosque y una llamarada intensa- pareciera como si fuera un gran incendio…

-Tal vez lo sea- dijo Kaze distraído

-En el dibujo de Akemi se ve también el incendio…- dijo Naruto, Kaze alzo la mirada y se enfoco en esos dos dibujos, la secuencia empezaba a tener lógica.

-Descartemos los dibujos de Yuki- dijo Kaze- veamos solo los dibujos de Kyo, Chiyo, Tsuki y Akemi… los de Tsuki están con negro solamente sin color y escribe raro- señalo un dibujo con una letra bonita

-Tiene una buena letra- comento Naruto a Kaze confundido que la señalo sonriendo

-Es hombre, los hombres por lo general no tienen una letra bonita- aclaro Kaze como si fuera un sabiondo, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron y pasaron por alto esa observación.

Siguieron revisando los dibujos poco a poco, empezaron a juntarlos en pequeñas pilas además de que trataron de ponerlos en orden, se fijaron en como se veía el papel y el tipo de los dibujos, mientras mejor se veían los dibujos más recientes eran, así los podían identificar fácilmente.

-Los de Akemi, son al revés- dijo Kaze mirando a Sasuke confundido- mientras más grande es, más difícil es entender esos dibujos, se ha vuelto algo más loca…

* * *

Kakashi miraba a Sakumo feliz, era una copia la carbón de él, los mismos ojos, cabello y color de piel, no cabía duda alguna que era su hijo, sonriente lo miro mientras lo abrazaba, pero algo extraño pasaba y no parecía ser el único, todo eso parecía un deja vu, se trataba de algo que ya habían experimentado.

-Esto es extraño—dijo Sakumo separándose del abrazo que su padre le daba- es como si ya lo hubiese vivido…

-Lo extraño Sakumo, es que yo siento lo mismo- dijo Kakashi- me lo tome con mucha calma, como si ya lo supiera…

-Estamos cansados- dijo Myobi- la recuperación debió ser larga, además Kakashi, aun debes de explicarme porque estaban tan lejos de Konoha, ¿Cómo acabaron aquí?...

-Yo…- Kakashi se quedo mudo un momento- no sé que demonios estábamos haciendo aquí…

* * *

Kaze y Sasuke miraban la pila de los dibujos interrogantes, los había pegado en la pared para observarlos detalladamente, no sabían que demonios querían decir, no le encontraban sentido, Naruto ya se había rendido después de un buen rato mirando los dibujos aburrido, recargo su mentón en su hombro y miro los dibujos desganados después de una mirada que Sasuke le dirigió, una muy fea.

-¿Por qué no les preguntamos a ellos directamente?- pregunto Naruto a Kaze que solo resoplo.

-Porque, los autores de esos dibujos, no quieren saber nada de eso- dijo Kaze- ¿Ves ese dibujo donde se ve a una niña escondida bajo una cama?, es el último recuerdo de Akemi cuando se llevaron a su mamá, tenía seis años…

Naruto bajo la mirada y vio a Sasuke que pareció comprender el porque Kaze no haya recurrido a los autores de los dibujos, Naruto volvió a enfocarse en los dibujos mirándolos ahora con un renovado entusiasmo.

-Parece una historieta- dijo Naruto después de un tiempo- no se enfaden conmigo, solo vean los dibujos, parece iniciar con los dibujos de Tsuki y acaba todo con los dibujos de ese incendio, ¿no lo ven?, el incendio tiene nueve llamaradas y en el de Kyo, se ve un destello luminoso en el fondo…

-¿Una historieta?- se pregunto Sasuke mirando los dibujos detalladamente, no pudo evitar notar que eso era cierto, parecía iniciar con los dibujos de Tsuki, pero no tendría ninguna lógica si no se explicaba los dibujos, era una historieta completa.

-¿Qué explican los dibujos de Tsuki?- pregunto Sasuke- si la "historieta" comienza ahí, podremos comprenderla toda…

-Bueno, los dibujos de Tsuki comienzan cuando su padre le dijo que le enseñaría su lugar de trabajo, lo llevo a una reunión donde estaba el _hombre de los mil ojos_, dice que intentaron que se quedara en un especie de internado donde lo entrenarían y escapo gracias a la…- Kaze de repente se puso de pie y pareció comprender algo que se le había pasado- ¡Son unos malditos genios!...

-¿Qué?- preguntaron tanto Sasuke como Naruto, algo, sorprendidos por la exclamación de Kaze.

-Ustedes descubrieron la relación de estos dibujos en un día, yo he intentado hacerlo por años y ustedes lo lograron…- dijo Kaze admirado.

-¡Es que soy un genio…!- empezó Naruto alabándose como siempre asimismo cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Fue suerte- dijo duramente Sasuke- no puedes creer que Naruto es un genio, solo es un dobe afortunado….

-¡Pero serás teme!, ¡ahora mismo me las pagaras…!- dijo Naruto alzando un puño para golpearlo cuando Kaze soltó una risotada…

-Suerte o no, me han ayudado y eso es lo fundamental, ahora todo este tiene sentido y para eso debo de contarles lo que paso y como culmino todo, por lo menos con lo que los dibujos nos expresan…- dijo Kaze con una sonrisa- Tsuki se fue con la ayuda de la mamá de Akemi, Hikari, que lo llevo a dormir a su casa, sucedió un 8 de octubre de hace doce años; después de eso, Akemi- señalo los dibujos- se quedo a dormir con su mamá para cederle la cama a ese nuevo niño, en la madrugada de ese día, alguien toco la puerta y entraron en la casa, Tsuki escapo por la ventana y Akemi se escondió bajo la cama de su mamá a la cual la tiraron al suelo y le cubrieron el rostro con una capucha, Akemi se asomo un poco a ver quienes se la llevaban, eran hombres de mascaras blancas, _los hombres sin rostro _se la llevaron, Tsuki siguió corriendo lejos de ahí y se oculto en una cueva; Akemi no salió debajo de la cama hasta que salió el sol al día siguiente… era el 9 de Octubre…

-¿Qué explican los dibujo de Kyo y Chiyo?- pregunto Sasuke asombrado de la deducción que estaban sacando, era increíble pensar que una idea tan simple era la respuesta a lo que buscaban.

-Un día en su casa, con su hermanito Yuki, ese día Kyo no fue a la escuela por que no le dio la gana- dijo Kaze- así que se quedo con su hermana y su hermanito, en la tarde cuando un extraño toco en la puerta preguntando por su mamá, la pesadilla comenzó… Kyo solo dibujo en oscuro porque no recuerda mucho de lo que hizo, pero si las emociones- señalo un dibujo de como un niño más grande sostenía a otros dos más- Kyo solo quería que sus hermanos no lloraran y se callaran, para que nos los encontraran y no se los llevaran; Chiyo por otra parte recuerda todo con claridad, el momento en que llegaron esos hombres, el momento en que Kyo los sujetaba y el momento en que escucho el ultimo grito de su padre… no se si fue una fortuna que no vieran como los mataban pero si la hora- señalo el reloj dibujado que habían visto en un principio- esto sucedió el 10 de Octubre de hace 12 años… el mismo día que el Kyuubi ataco la aldea de Konoha, murió la madre de Naruto y empezó la era del control…

-¿Qué son las llamaradas?- pregunto Naruto con la voz apagada, el mismo día que el recibió el Kyuubi en su cuerpo, muchas personas ya habían perdido gran parte de su ilusión por vivir.

-Son las nueve colas del Kyuubi- dijo Kaze- vistas desde diferentes lugares: Akemi las vio desde su ventana, en su casa, a unos 13 km de donde ataco ese demonio, Tsuki las vio desde la cueva donde se oculto, a unos 26 km de ese lugar y Kyo y Chiyo lo vieron desde las afueras de Konoha, cuando escapan de la aldea. Lo importante aquí es que hemos encontrado las conexiones que existen entre las tres historias: todas se relacionan con la…

-¿Llegada del Kyuubi?- pregunto Naruto.

-No, con una organización llamada RAIZ- declaro Kaze a los jóvenes- ustedes no deben de saber nada de ella, puesto que es un secreto de estado, pero esa organización usaba en sus inicios mascaras blancas para poder identificarse de los shinobis que eran ANBUS de Konoha, hubo algunos shinobis que asesinaron a los padres de Kyo y sus hermanos, nunca supe de quienes se trataron, aunque Chiyo siempre aseguro que se trataba de shinobis con el símbolo del abanico en la espalda…

-No pudieron ser de mi clan- dijo Sasuke rápidamente defendiendo a su clan- Itachi solía decirme que el día que apareció el Kyuubi en la aldea mis padres fueron junto a los shinobis Uchiha a ayudar en la defensa de la aldea…

-De eso hay una aclaración- dijo Kaze- Sayuri si acudió con tus demás parientes a defender la aldea, pero tus padres estaban en una extraña situación…fueron arrestados antes de poder llegar al punto de encuentro, los encerraron en un calabozo por tres días, cuando los dejaron salir, ya había pasado todo…

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Naruto, Kaze sonrió misteriosamente.

-Por ahora nada- dijo Kaze- hemos descubierto lo que pasó, cual era la relación de estos chicos y las nuevas incógnitas a resolver, esas las veremos más adelante, necesitamos regresar a la casa, de lo contrario, muchos se harán preguntas, además Akemi y Tsuki van a irse, necesito alcanzarlos antes de que lo hagan y Kyo y Shin partirán con nuevas ordenes…

* * *

Kaede despertaba en una habitación desconocida para ella, se levanto y noto las vendas que tenia en el cuerpo, se asusto al ver que la habitación tenia barrotes en la ventana y en la puerta, vio a su amiga dormida a su lado y comprendió que el castigo había comenzado.

-Bienvenidas a las tierras del norte, del _Miedo_, es la zona mas vigilada sobre todo por las hierbas medicinales únicas que se siembran en este lugar…- dijo un hombre que las miraba por fuera de la puerta- me llaman Kenji y espero que sepan, que no solo serán las que siembren y clasifiquen las plantas, sino que además, trabajaran y aprenderán a usar las hierbas medicinales, espero y les agrade su nuevo hogar…

-¿Dónde están Sasuke y Naruto?- pregunto Kaede sin rodeos.

-Mucho mejor de lo que ustedes están, créanme… no intenten hacer algo malo, Akemi y Tsuki las van vigilar, mañana comienzan su castigo, hasta nueva orden…- el hombre se retiro y dejo a Kaede sumida en la desesperación: ¿Qué carajos pasaba?, mandar a Tsuki y Akemi a cuidarlas, algo muy malo pasaba…

**Continuara**

**Espero y este capitulo les guste, ya hay algunas aclaraciones y espero que se empiece a vislumbrar como va estar alineada la guerra, como verán, las memorias no se perdieron por completo y luchan por regresar… quien sabe, tal vez regresen antes de tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo, creo que es un record para mi, son ya 34 capítulos de este fic que comenzó ya hace algunos años… dedicados a los que lo leen. A todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**Howling-out**


End file.
